The Saint Physician
by Lordheaven
Summary: SG1/DW:A young archaeologist is caught inside a restricted area within Cheyenne Mountains. He makes a stunning claim of a secret chamber containing the power and knowledge of the Ancient One, road builder and healer.
1. Miniseries Part I

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>SG1DW: A young archaeologist is caught inside a restricted area within Cheyenne Mountains. He makes a stunning claim of a secret chamber containing the power and knowledge of the Ancient One, road builder and healer.**

**The Saint Physician**

**Miniseries: Part I**

The morning began as all mornings before that did, with a cup of steaming coffee placed on his desk by the untiring Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, alongside the folders containing the day's agenda.

General Hank Landry picked up the cup and sipped from the coffee. He put the cup back on the desk and opened the first folder. It contained the medical issues for the past week regarding all personnel on the base. The second folder pertained to the mission briefings for the day, which were…oh dear…only six.

General Landry sighed deeply putting the folders aside. He looked around his office and sighed again. The view was just the same as the first day he got here. The desk of dark wood placed perpendicularly from the corridor door and opposite the window overlooking the briefing room. The briefing room door always left slightly ajar while the corridor door stood open at all times.

The national and Air Force flag were huddled up in the left corner next to the cabinet with all the medal ceremony pictures and other recognitions. The two chairs left before the desk for sit-ins and private talks, and other things.

General Landry clearly remembered that sunny day when General Jack O'Neill came to his home and told him of the best kept secret on the planet – the Stargate Program. That day he thought O'Neill was making the greatest joke of cosmic proportions. O'Neill was known for his uncharacteristic humor. But the general was uncharacteristically honest too.

And so he took the job – Commander of the Stargate Facility located deep inside the belly of the Cheyenne Mountains complex in Colorado, and ever since then he discovered new world, a world of wonder and danger. These two seemed to really go hand by hand – wonder and danger.

Every day, teams of four ventured through a metallic shaped ring made of two concentric circles inscribed with alien symbols, surrounding a gleaming iris of overlapping steel plates that completely covered the center, which transports them to other planets light years away from Earth to look for wonders and danger.

Exploring – this is the tag line with the implied meaning of acquiring new technologies and knowledge to enrich the human race. Of course for the military that meant new weapons, defenses and other uses. For the civilians, at least that part of the oversight agency, it meant making friends and discovering our roots, and the meaning of life and stuff. Every day was a new adventure, a new experience.

The times of war had come and gone, well mostly. The only war left was with a group of mercenaries known as the Lucian Alliance. They wanted to get their hands on what little was left anyway of the Ancients' technological toys. The Ancients and as Dr. Daniel Jackson, member of SG1, had explained were in the elder days the gate builders, the teachers of roads and the most advanced race to ever inhabit the Milky Way and the Pegasus galaxy.

General Landry put his memories and thoughts aside. It was time he brought his focus back to work and today's folders. The third folder contained breaches. It happened from time to time to have some lost soul trying to get inside the mountain. The mountain was home to North American Aerospace Defense Command. As it was the command centre, NORAD, was a popular destination for visitors though they only get to see the Visitors Centre. And every time one would stick a hand asking: 'When would we get to see the inside and everything?' As if they ever would, General Landry thought amused. But it also happened to have one or two enthusiasts trying the patience of NORAD's defences.

The Mountain had been hollowed out since 1961 as the very biggest and best bomb shelter ever. It was fully operational in 1966 and all through the Cold War; Cheyenne Mountain had focused intently on the possibility of thermonuclear bombs being send from somewhere in the Communist bloc. As the skies grew more and more crowded with satellites, they had to keep an eye on those too, tracking the enemy's spy eyes and expecting death to come from space. After the Cold War was 'declared' officially over and the Berlin wall fell other countries were given the opportunity to develop nuclear weapons so they had to keep an eye on them too.

Of course, one of the side benefits of having a special relationship with Canada was that the northern country was as deeply involved in NORAD as was the US itself. Command rotated between the two. This year was US's turn.

The main focus of NORAD, always, was on the threat from other countries. It was the responsibility of their highly trained personnel to coordinate the response to any threat to North America whether coming from outside the atmosphere or inside it. It didn't matter whether they believed in China being a nuclear threat or in little green men from Mars, their job was to respond and wipe them out of North America's skies. Army, Navy, and Air Force Command all had a role here. But none of it was Hank Landry's concern.

He was not accountable to the U.S. Air Force Space Command, or the U.S. Space Command, or NORAD. His name did not appear anywhere on their Table of Organization, and he was not in their chain of command. No, General Landry and his personnel had their offices even deeper in the hollowed mountain that any of them. They weren't concerned with thermonuclear threats or the satellites in near space.

Hank Landry commanded the Stargate Command Complex, and his concerns were literally light years away from NORAD's and those of NORAD's commanding generals, yes, light-years away and beyond, and far more immediate. They'd be annoyed if they knew that the alien threat was not coming from space but from the deepest guts of the Cheyenne Mountain, twenty seven stores beneath their feet. No one outside his command knew other than the special department in the Pentagon, the Chairman of the Appropriations Committee, the President, the Joint Chief of Staff and the Oversight Agency, or simply the I.O.A.

And of course it was so for a long time. But the IOA expanded the SGC area and created Home World Command. Many countries came onboard in a joint effort to repulse Earth's enemies.

General Landry sighed rather loudly and focused on the files inside the third folder. There were standard breaches. He sipped from his coffee and then just as he was putting the cup back to its place on the desk there was a gentle knock on the corridor door. He turned around.

It was General O'Neill. The man seemed to be filled with unending energy. Sometimes General Landry envied him.

"Jack!" – General Landry greeted standing up to shake his hand.

"Hank!" – O'Neill replied shaking his hand.

"What brings you here?"

"Can't an old friend just pass by and say hello?" – O'Neill responded, his eyes scanning everything with seemingly innocent look.

"Of course," – Landry smiled. "But I doubt it. You could easily come to visit at the cabin but you are in my office. So spill?"

"Ah, you are reading it." – O'Neill exclaimed and pulled the breaches folder and the files in it. He reached the last page and handed it to Landry.

"What?" – Landry asked but focused on the file. His eyebrows flew high up and he looked at O'Neill. "Is that serious?"

"Well, I'm here to find out."

Landry continued to read the file. "When did this happen?"

"Apparently, yesterday, while everyone was at home watching the Ball Games." – O'Neill replied emphasizing on Ball Games and Landry noticed his eyes lit up with enthusiasm. O'Neill was a hardcore fan.

"Who will conduct the questioning?"

"I thought it best we handle it." – O'Neill said. "I was thinking of Daniel. He is the resident geek on the matter at hand."

"Well, SG1 is on a mission." – Landry informed and continued reading the last paragraph of the file. "Where did security find him?"

"Well," – O'Neill trailed off. "On sublevel twenty six and heading down or so I was told."

"How did he get there?"

"Now, that is a rather curious question that many people, influential and so, would like to know. We know for certain he did not come through the front gate or the surface tubes."

"But that's impossible. How else could he get access to the base?"

"I don't know, Hank, but we are going to find out. He's held on level sixteen."

"Alright, I'll send for…"

"Hank, I want SG1 to handle this." – O'Neill interrupted.

"They are…"

"On mission, I heard the first time. We wait till they return."

"Alright," – General Landry ceded. "Care to join me for the morning briefing, just like old times?"

"Why not? I'll give a shoulder to the newbies and oldies."

General Landry shook head. O'Neill was not going to change anytime soon. He took the folders and moved to the adjacent room. There he sat at the head of an oblong mahogany table while O'Neill took the seat opposite him at the other end of the table.

* * *

><p>SG1, flag team of the SGC, was on P4W-613. It was one of the planets they have not explored yet. The address was from the Ancient database they recovered from Atlantis. They found ruins just four clicks off the gate and Dr. Daniel Jackson was in full swing examining them.<p>

Mitchell and Teal'c were going around the ruins to make sure there are no surprises. The last time they were on some planet the Lucian Alliance almost managed to capture them. It appeared they still had spies within the SGC or maybe even the IOA. It was a disconcerting thought. Their last attack was on Home World Command but thanks to Camille Wray and Ron Grier of the Destiny crew and the sacrifice of a US senator the attack was averted. Since then the Lucian Alliance had been lying low.

Vala was using the time to find secret entrances, if any, as the ruins indicated a very old city so it was bound to have something underground. Soon, she located the signs and followed them. She found herself inside a dark and old underground corridor with moss on the walls. It reminded her of one of the planets she had been before joining SG1. She was looking for a diamond necklace inside a vault. The corridors were just as dusty and old and with some nasty defenses.

Vala moved down the corridor. It continued with several dead-ends turns but she found her way. And finally, there was a door. It was massive metallic door. She tried the lock but did not succeed. Frustrated she gave the door a good kick and it fell down in pieces, which at first startled her. It turned out the door was made of wood not metal.

She crossed the threshold and there was light. It was coming from a stained glass. The image was very colorful. She was attracted to it though. It depicted some angelic battle. There was a sky with heavy, fluffy white clouds. On top of the clouds was displayed some ugly figure that resembled the dragon they encountered on the Grail planet spitting something that could be described as fire. Beneath, there was a city and its citizens praying and hiding from the horrid flames.

In the left down corner of the image, there was the strangest object – a blue box. And on the opposite side was depicted a sword or whip Vala couldn't tell whose light was bright but shown in verdant blue and in the middle of the picture, a handsome young warrior with a stick or a sword in hand. Its point was shining with bright green and pointed at the grotesque monster. There were also some markings but she had no idea what they mean. Vala took a picture of the stained glass' image. She looked around but saw nothing else worth around. She left this tiny room and proceeded around the corridors' maze.

* * *

><p>Dr. Daniel Jackson was not having much success in deciphering the symbols on the ruins. They were of some unknown language though he felt it looked more like a code. All it needed was a keyword. He spent all his time looking for the damn thing with no luck.<p>

There was one other strange thing, a symbol. It was very odd one. It resembled a box or a crate and it appeared all over the writings. He had hard time understanding what it could possibly mean. In all his travels and study of ancient writings and symbols he had never seen that one before.

He sat on the ground and tried to clear his thoughts placing both hands on his head. A gust of wind ruffled his brown hair and an odd sound broke the silence around. He lifted his head and focused onto the sound but it was gone. He frowned. The sound was indeed an odd one. If he could describe it, he would probably say – high pitched, stalling engine. But he must have imagined it as it was gone as soon as he heard it. There was no point in sitting. He promptly stood up and focused his attention back to the ruins and the odd writings.

Vala appeared soon. She was carrying the camera and seemed eager to share what she had discovered.

"Yes?" – Daniel looked at her.

"You got to see this." – She said and presented him the picture and short video she had made of the stained glass.

Daniel sighing deeply watched it. And something immediately caught his interest. It was the odd symbol. It turned out it was a blue box. The image therein depicted a battle between an old evil creature and, if he read the markings on the stained glass correctly, – The Saint Physician, the Ancient One.

Now, Daniel knew what the keyword was. He returned to his ruins. The wall described a time when great evil ascended upon the city and its dwellers. Evil creatures came to the city breathing fire and destruction. The people were desperate.

As answer to their prayer, the Saint Physician descended from the skies. He fought off the creatures. He offered them sanctuary at first, reasoned with them. But the creatures did not listen and so the Saint Physician summoned his power – the blue box. From it he took his mighty sword and defeated the evil creatures. The people hence called in his honor their city – the Oncoming Storm.

The text also said that from time to time, in great need, the Saint Physician will come down from the skies to heal and help the people. It was said he was protector of all. He was always young, never aging.

"Found anything interesting then?" – Vala asked.

Daniel did not respond as he did not hear her. He was so absorbed by the writings on the wall. Even though he had found the keyword, there was much to read, much more.

Vala had to slap him on the head to get his attention.

"What was that for?" – He protested at this rude interruptive act.

"I asked did you find anything interesting." – Vala repeated patiently while picking up some of the stuff he had taken out of his backpack.

"Yes, I did." – Daniel replied and took the book she had in hand and put it back to where she had picked it up. "Now, go away. I have a work to do."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Daniel, do I have to take the words out of you one at the time?"

"What the hell are talking about?"

Vala sighed frustrated. Sometimes, the poor Daniel zoomed so far 'out there' that his reasoning was out of commission.

"The ruins – something interesting – hello – share with the rest of the class?" – Vala said.

"Oh!" – Daniel exclaimed finally getting back to reality. "Um, not yet,"

Vala sighed deeply, shaking head.

"Jackson, anything interesting?" – Colonel Mitchell asked as he and Teal'c came back to Daniel's position.

"Apparently, not yet," – Vala replied instead mimicking Daniel.

"Jackson?"

"NOT YET!" – Daniel answered belligerently.

"Oh, hold your horses!" – Mitchell stepped back raising his hands before him. "What did you do to him?" He turned at Vala.

"Nothing," – Vala replied offended. "I found him this wonderful place, solve his little problem in understanding the ruins and now he is all…Daniel!" And she stormed away.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Mitchell sighed and went after her.

"Vala, wait!"

"What?" – Daniel asked as Teal'c continued to stare at him. "She's bugging me." Teal'c's eyebrow grew to a new height. Daniel sighed. "I know. I could have been nicer. It's just these past few weeks have been harder."

Daniel returned to his work. Life used to be easier somewhat when they were fighting the Goa'uld, the galaxy's resident menace. Nowadays, life was more difficult. They had no idea whom they are fighting and why, although why that was known – technology, mostly Lantean.

The rest of the freed galaxy resented the fact that Earth had taken possession of all the Ancients had left behind. The Ancients were the most advanced civilization and they were the gate builders. And Earth had taken hold of the city of the Ancients – Atlantis and now of Destiny, a ship so far away that the only of communication was through yet another Ancient device – the memory stones. They could transport one man's consciousness across vast distances.

But all of this was not what was bothering Daniel. It was only part of what bothered him. His work at the SGC was everything an archeologist could possibly dream of – the chance to see and explore other worlds with old ruins, meet new races, new civilizations. But it was also taking its toll – life and death all the time. Sometimes it was too much.

He had lost so much – his wife Share. Well, she was of another world – Abidos, and he lost her to the Goa'uld. In some aspect Vala was a new possibility for him to find warmness and possibly love but Vala…well she was reckless, at times insensitive – alien but mostly annoying.

Daniel's thought processing came to a halt. He realized he was going on the defensive. He definitely had some deeper feelings for her. They were not so much defined they were still in the instinct area or maybe not.

He remembered the first time they met. The new X303, dubbed Prometheus, a ship capable of intergalactic travel, was heading to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. The SGC had not heard of the expedition for a long time and decided to investigate.

They were still in the Milky Way Galaxy when they received a distress call and answered it but it turned out to be a clever trap. They were overtaken by what appeared to be a foot soldier, the ones used by the Goa'uld Anubis. Their armor could absorb all forms of energy weapons. And Daniel was captured by it.

The soldier tried to say he liked him and this freaked Daniel a great deal while it was trying to take possession of the ship's systems. When the soldier removed its helmet it turned out to be Vala, interstellar menace. They played cat and mouse for a while until he managed to regain control of the ship. Of course, she slipped him some boggy story and he got caught in its web and it almost led to the destruction of the ship. General Hammond and the rest of crew managed to catch up and rescue them and then she escaped. Yes, it was quite the encounter.

The next time, he was going to Atlantis fate send Vala again. This time she offered the treasures of King Arthur. Daniel sighed. Sometimes, he wished they never did as back then came face to face with the worst enemy this galaxy had ever seen – the ORI. The ORI were distant cousins of the Ancients. They had ascended to a higher plane of existence but had stayed close enough in order to rule. They extracted the belief out of their followers in order to maintain their power.

After Daniel's and Vala's visit to their galaxy they came into the Milky Way. The war raged for over two years. Many worlds were lost, many civilizations wiped out. Victory came but it was not sweet it was rather bitter.

During that time, Vala had changed a lot, for the good that is but in many areas she was still the same – annoying comes to mind. Daniel stopped the reflection. He definitely had deeper feelings. He was again the defensive. And it occurred to him he would have to apologize.

The blue box – Daniel returned his focus to the ruins at hand. The oddest symbol he had ever found – a box. He wondered of the meaning. What could it possibly be? Well, it was obvious it was idiographic but still he missed something. Why would anyone use this particular idea – a blue box? It made no sense.

He looked again at the writings – the Saint Physician. It was essential a healer, a doctor. And then the obvious question came to mind – how would this doctor defeat the evil creature? What did he do talk him to death? But then, the doctor was portrayed holding a sword. Well, yeah, some doctors can hold their weapons but this was pushing it. Maybe there was another meaning, some other explanation that he had not grasped yet.

To a point, it was odd because this doctor looked more like a warrior. He was described so and yet he was a doctor, the universal definition for a Wiseman and a healer. Something here was off. Who was this doctor?

"Jackson, wrap it up!" – Mitchell called as he returned with Vala. "We got company."

"Huh? What? Who?"

"The Lucians."

"How many?"

"Four ships just landed. We better get to the gate before they do otherwise leaving would be a problem."

"Yeah, sure,"

* * *

><p>Reaching the gate however they discovered the members of the Lucian Alliance had beaten them to it.<p>

"Oh, crap," – Mitchell exclaimed. "How did they get here so fast?"

SG1 hid behind the tree line. There were fortunately enough places to hide around and enough to set an ambush too.

"With a ship – maybe?" – Daniel suggested.

"Or maybe they know we are here?" – Vala supposed.

"Either way, we have to go home." – Mitchell said. "Teal'c, let's check the area around. If it is only those we can take them. You two, remain here."

Teal'c and Mitchell lying low circled around the gate's position using the trees and small bushes for cover.

"Ah, Vala," – Daniel turned to her. She ignored him. "Ah, Vala!" Daniel repeated.

"WHAT?"

"Ah…um…" – Daniel scratched his head. "Um…I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to come at you this mean. I'm sorry."

Vala eyed him for a time sternly. Daniel withstood her gaze.

"Apology accepted." – She said after a while.

The silence was broken by fierce shouting and fast lightning flashes.

"Oh, that's not good," – Vala observed.

Both Mitchell and Teal'c were surrounded by more than twenty members of the Lucian Alliance.

"Where is the rest of your team, Colonel?"

"I have no idea what you are babbling about." – Mitchell replied hoping Daniel and Vala will remain unseen.

"SG1 is always together Colonel. Where are the other three?"

"They're home."

"On a world full of irresistible ruins – you two are alone? Ha, oh, come on, Colonel, at the very least Dr. Jackson is here, right?"

"Dr. Jackson and Vala are on another world and no, I'm not going to tell you which. Colonel Carter has a different assignment." – Mitchell replied sharply.

"And you are here because?"

"That's what we do. We explore worlds."

"Of course, my mistake," – The Lucian leader said. "Take them to Peltak and scour the area. If you happen to find the others bring them to me."

Mitchell and Teal'c were taken away.

"This is definitely not good." – Daniel agreed.

"We should go to higher ground." – Vala said. She looked around and found a perfect spot to climb a tree. She moved to it and jumped onto the first branch and made her way up. Daniel remained behind to cover their tracks and then joined her.

"I'm not used to being a monkey."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

The Lucian Alliance patrols kept sweeping the area around the gate but found nothing. A few times they passed by Daniel and Vala's hideout. Nightfall came.

The gate suddenly activated. Four guards showed up but nothing passed through.

"SG1 come in, this is SGC 1."

"Don't respond!" – Vala warned. "They might be monitoring the frequencies."

"SG1 come in!"

The gate deactivated.

"We have to do something." – Daniel whispered. "We can't stay here forever."

"And we will by midnight." – Vala said. "We need more coverage."

"Oh, alright,"

And they waited. Midnight came quickly. The SGC did not make any other contacts. Vala preceded first down. She scouted the area around and then signaled Daniel to come.

"Where to first?"

"They've made camp somewhere."

"Yes, they are still expecting us." – Daniel agreed.

"So we need to find Cam and Teal'c. If they are smart they are going to keep them on the ship." – Vala said and smiled.

"What are you up to?"

"Well, if they are on the ship, we will take the ship."

"You think they will be that stupid."

"Hey, they can't think we'd be able to overpower them."

"Your idea just gave me another."

"Like?"

"Well, can you make the ship fly on its own?"

"I don't understand."

"Ok, we overpower them and the ship takes off, follow me so far?"

"Yes,"

"But we are not on the ship."

"Oh, we set a course put on autopilot they follow and we go through the gate."

"Exactly,"

"They are never going to fall for that." – Vala shook head.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Back at the SGC, as SG1 grew late, General Landry ordered the planet his team was on to be dialed at once. Sergeant Harriman obeyed and a few minutes later, the gate was active.<p>

"SG1 come in, this Stargate Command." – Harriman called on the radio. "SG1 come in! They are not responding, sir."

"How long are they overdue?"

"More than eight hours, sir."

"Prepare to send a probe."

"Yes, sir," – Harriman was about to close the connection when he noticed interference on the radio frequencies. "Ah, sir?"

"Yes, Sergeant," – General Landry said.

"Um, this is very odd. I'm picking up frequencies interference."

"WHAT?" – The general said and came to Harriman's console. "Is it possible their radios are on the fritz?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It sounds like someone is tampering with them."

"Shut the gate!" – General Landry ordered. "Get me SG2 and 4."

"Yes, sir." – Harriman said and started dialing again. SG2 and 4 were on P2X139 on recon mission. The planet was a suspected Lucian Alliance stronghold. "SG2 and 4 this is Stargate Command, Major Borne, come in!"

"This is SG2 leader. Go ahead SGC."

"We have a priority one situation."

"Go ahead,"

"Major, this is General Landry. SG1 may be in a hot zone."

"May be, sir?"

"They are not responding and we have evidence of tampering with their radios. It is possible they have been compromised."

"Where are they?"

"They are on P4W-613. They are eight hours overdue."

"P4W, huh? We can steal a ship and go there."

"Recon and extraction protocols,"

"Yes, sir. SG2 leader, out!"

The gate deactivated.

"Is there a problem?"

General Landry turned around. It was General O'Neill.

"Yes, SG1 may be captured."

"Oh, those Lucians, they are starting to get on my nerves." – O'Neill gritted his teeth. "How did they even know our people are there?"

"Coincidence?"

"Doubtful, this mission was not on the usual rooster." – O'Neill replied.

"So we are back at we have a mole situation?"

"Apparently,"

"I've sent SG2 and 4 to recover them."

"We need eyes on P4W."

"Sergeant, prepare the probe." – Landry ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on level sixteen, guest quarters, the young man that had been caught sneaking around was getting restless. He had been in this room for the past twenty hours. How long were they going to keep him? Well, the answer was pretty logical anyway. He had been caught in a restricted military area. They could hold him there forever and no one was going to see him every again.<p>

On one side the whole thing seemed very stupid but on the other it was worth it. The military would be stunned when they discover what he has to offer them. That is if they ever get to that point.

But these twenty hours were exhausting the young man's nerves. He has to get out of here before he loses it. He peaked out of his door. There was only one guard. He knocked on the tiny window. The guard looked and he made it clear he wanted a word. The door opened.

"I have to visit the little boy's facilities." – The young man said. "Unless you prefer I do it in here."

"This way," – The guard airman said.

He led down the hallway. They stopped before the restroom. The airman came with him.

"Ah, I don't need supervision for this unless you like the smell." – The young man countered.

The Airman eyed him suspiciously but remained outside.

"Thank you," – The young man said. "Geez, these guys are sensitive."

The restroom was standard. There was no way out. The young man stopped to think for a moment. If he did what he was up to he would be in even bigger trouble but he figured at this point he had nothing to lose.

He weighed the options of what to do next. No one expected him to be very smart. They probably figured he was smuggled in. This could work to his advantage but he had other thoughts.

He took some soap mixed with water and placed in a cup. He found a fuming compound in the cupboard and set it off. He hid in the cubic. Not long after the mixture started to fume and the fire alarm went on.

The airman outside came in promptly. The young man was down on the floor gasping for air. He helped him up. The moment he did that the young man made his move. Ironically the Vulcan death grip worked every time. The airman collapsed.

The door to the restroom opened and the young man left with the airman's uniform carrying the airman. He put him back at where he had been held and locked the door. So far so good, the young man said to himself.

He had to reach the last sublevel. He entered the elevator but stopped it in mid descent. He climbed to the roof hatch and left the elevator. It was a risky endeavor but it was better than being snagged in a cage.

When the fire alarm went off, General Landry and O'Neill were at the gate room weighing their options on saving SG1. They had just unleashed the air probe and got some very bad results from it. The entire are around the gate was crawling with Lucian Alliance members and a few ships. The probe had been shot down just a minute after.

"What the devils is going on?" – General Landry exclaimed.

Sergeant Harriman walked in hurriedly. "Sir, the fire alarm on level sixteen had just been activated."

"Level sixteen?"

"Oh, crap," – O'Neill exclaimed.

"What?" – General Landry looked at him not understanding.

"The young lad we have in custody."

"You don't think he did it?"

"Better check."

"Right, Sergeant?"

"Right away, sir,"

A few minutes later, Harriman returned looking very pale.

"Sergeant?"

"He's missing. He has taken the uniform of Airman Mitchells."

"How?" – General Landry asked.

"Apparently, he had gone to the bathroom and created the fire. Airman Mitchells entered the bathroom and found him on the floor. When he was helping him up, the young man attacked and then put him in the quarters he had occupied."

"Very clever," – O'Neill exclaimed despite himself.

"I want that ID flagged and the perpetrator found. Lock the base."

"Yes, sir," – Harriman said and left the gate room.

"How the devil did he pull this one off?" – Landry turned to O'Neill. "You said he was not military just a civilian."

"A resourceful civilian, apparently," – O'Neill observed. "I think he made the right conclusions."

"Which are?"

"Logical,"

"We think he's smuggled in."

"Right, and if he came on his own,"

"That's impossible."

"No, just highly improbable,"

General Landry did not think that was possible. No civilian without help could get in this facility. But he had little time to ponder either, as the door to his office opened and an airman flew in closing the door promptly. Seeing the two Generals in the briefing room, the airman walked in and sat down at the head of the table.

It was more than obvious he did not belong in that uniform but the sheer act of audacity was impressive enough. The two generals stood with their mouths open. O'Neill snapped out of it first.

"Very impressive – Vulcan death grip?"

The young man eyed him for a moment. "Yeah, a classic is a classic."

"Yes," – O'Neill said and sat close to him. "But…"

"Being in trouble is being in bigger trouble."

"Yes, it is."

"I know." – The young man nodded. "But you have to listen to me nonetheless."

"Do we now?" – General Landry said snapping out of the initial shock too.

"Yes, you do." – The young man replied and bonded on his feet starting pacing around. "I heard you have a missing team on a hostile infested planet. Only the Saint Physician can help them now."

General Landry's mouth opened and closed. He was at a loss of words. This civilian not only managed to bypass their security perimeter getting access to a highly restricted area, not he had managed to slip and get here but he also spoke of other planets like they were a fact. The odd word Saint Physician just barely registered in the midst of all that.

Of course, other planets and so on were a fact but civilians are not supposed to know yet alone believe even if they heard in passing unless he already knew everything. And it made the general wonder that sent him here anyway.

Like a predicting clock, the young man laid the general's suspicions to rest. "I'm sure you are over thinking everything but it is perfectly logical for someone at your position. I imagine there are a lot of people that want your seat and therefore your head on a silver platter. And what best compromising position than a civilian breaching the most guarded secret on the planet on his own. I'd admit this would be rather cool but I have no part in it. My information has nothing to do with your rivalries."

"Then how?" – O'Neill got straight to the burning point.

"It is rather complicated but it suffices to say I have a map of this place. It is older than you can imagine. There are a series of tunnels that intersect with the facility your people built all these years ago. I imagine you thought I gained access because someone told how to bypass your security, right?"

O'Neill only nodded.

"Well, you'd be wrong. I used the entrance point south of the main gate. From afar it looks like a cave-in hidden a by a dozen bushes and their branches. But it leads down a tunnel system three thousand years old."

"That's not possible!" – General Landry finally said.

"I told you, you want to hear me out."

"Well, you got our attention but not now. We have a missing team." – O'Neill said.

"Yes, now, General, now is the time. I told you only the Saint Physician can rescue your people now."

"And you'd know this how?"

"Well, I've seen on your database. Even if you had people ready to go you can't send them through the gate. They'd be either dead when they arrive or captured as well. And if your people by ships they would be intercepted in orbit by the motherships and your operation will be busted anyway."

"Motherships?" – O'Neill exclaimed. "We have no intel of motherships."

"Given they knew you were coming you think they came with only a few transport vessels. You think they are that stupid?"

The young man's reasoning was perfectly logical though not necessarily true. But if there was even the slightest chance he was right then more than one team would be in danger. The problem was their ships were on missions and couldn't come to assist.

"Let's say you are right though outnumbered has never been an issue for us how do you suppose we proceed?"

"The Saint…"

"Physician," – O'Neill cut him off. He was getting tired of this saint or whatever the hell he was. "Essentially a doctor is going to save my people?"

"You could say that."

"Alright, who the hell is that?"

"The Saint Physician is the patron of the planet your people are on although he is the patron of many other planets including Earth. In times of great need, the Saint Physician shall come to those who ask for his help."

"Aha and how do we get in touch with him?" – O'Neill was playing along though he was not certain why. He could not imagine how this magical doctor would be of any help.

"The only way to contact him is true the chamber of power."

"Right!"

"And the chamber is here in the mountain. It is somewhere on the level below."

"Of course, it is."

"You don't believe me."

"How do you think it looks from my point of view?"

"Bogus,"

"To say the least,"

"I can prove it. I can tell your people exactly how to reach the level they found me in from the outside."

"I really want to believe you I do but…"

"Then you have nothing to lose by trying…" – The young man countered.

O'Neill sighed. The man got a point. He looked at Landry who nodded in agreement.

"Sergeant!" – The general called and Harriman appeared promptly. "Tell him how."

"Tell me what?" – Harriman asked.

The young man smiled and pulled Harriman aside telling him exactly what to do. Harriman then looked at the generals for approval and they nodded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Harriman appeared on sublevel twenty six and briefed the two generals. The information was genuine as astounding as it all sounded. The tunnel system as Harriman reported was indeed vast and it seemed to pierce the mountain everywhere. Of course exploring the mountain's mysteries would take second place now.<p>

O'Neill and Landry spoke alone for a very long time. They of course owned the young man nothing. They could easily put him away if it was not for the nagging feeling of curiosity. Exploration never gets old.

"Alright, you've proven your point. Now where it is this secret chamber?"

"On the level below,"

"The gate room…" – Landry looked up.

"No, below it."

"Below the gate room, it is not possible. There is nothing below that."

"Oh, there is trust me."

The two generals looked at each other. There were of course another few floors. The immediate floor below however was more or less a half floor and very few people even on the base knew anything about it let alone a civilian and it was supposed to be top secret.

"You don't hide it well, gentlemen." – The young man said with a victorious smile.

"Very well," – O'Neill ceded. Landry looked at him surprised. "Follow me!"

General O'Neill proceeded to the elevator with the young man toeing him and Landry behind them both. O'Neill entered the elevator and closed the doors. He opened a secret panel at the back and pressed a combination on the key pad. The light within the elevator switched to luminescent.

Even within the mountain that housed the most secret place on the planet there was another secret, a secret no one within the base, within the SGC knew anything about. It was one of the reasons why the Stargate was here in the first place.

The elevator doors opened. O'Neill stepped out and memories flooded in. He remembered when General Hammond, a few weeks after he had accepted the promotion in Washington had come to him. He told him of a secret floor beneath the gate room.

O'Neill had responded in his usual casual way and made a big joke but Hammond wasn't kidding. They had come down the same he was now going with this young man that has managed to breach their security like it was not even there.

The elevator doors opened to a dimly lit corridor. The walls of it were very, very old. That much was clear. There were some strange markings on every ten or so feet. The SGC top secret advisory board had determined the markings were traces of old languages but just not any languages – the oldest languages spoken on Earth – Cimmerian, Babylonian, Hindu, North American Indian ideograms, Norse, Phoenician, and others. A few languages of the Ancient world were not present, among them Egyptian, Mayan, Aztec and Ancient.

The corridor proceeded ahead for more than a hundred meters. The markings looked more and more like an alphabet or a story. Even Landry stopped to look at it at one point. He had managed to notice a strange symbol. It was a symbol that kept repeating but it did not look like a symbol. Who would put an oblong box all around these old writings, everywhere? It just made no sense.

The corridor made a sharp turn left and reached an opening. It led to an open space filled with altars of different cultures and civilizations. On every single one of them, the three could see a familiar shape – the Stargate. The Stargate had no symbols, no star constellations but it was still familiar as it was the exact look of the first gates the Ancients had ever built. The first gates deposited all across the universe by the seed ships.

And then amidst all that there it was again the odd symbol – the strange oblong box but this time it was colored – a blue box with a light atop. What was the significance of that? Why would all these civilizations put this symbol here? Why? General Landry's brain hurt of the effort to account for the many possible reasons of such oddity's existence. It was indeed even more puzzling than the gate itself.

"Well, we are here." – O'Neill said and turned to their young guest. "You said there is something else here."

The young man did not seem to have heard the general. His eyes were glowing with joy and happiness that the last ten years were not a figment of his imagination. It has taken him this long to find this place. It is very odd when you have flashes or memories of a place you simply can't put your finger on. He had to go through thousands of legends and myths just to find this small hidden place within the heart of the mountain preserved over millennia to hold a great and wondrous secret.

He took out a small pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at it. He knew deep down, he knew deep down that something had gone wrong. It was not the usual way it happened. He was not supposed to open it but eventually he did and nothing happened. That's when he knew something had gone wrong, horribly wrong.

His only comfort during that bad time was her. She was incredible. She was like no other woman ever, not even the daughter of his best friends compared to her. He had never seen a woman of such power and presence, a presence so powerful that it overshadowed him in every aspect. After all these years, he never thought he would be the one to feel ever again. And yet, she is the one comfort he had. She was the one that pushed to believe he could catch up with what was lost.

It was like she was sent from above to help him find the way, his way back, to everything that used to be normal for him.

And now he was standing probably a few feet away from that glorious moment. But hesitation hit. Would he be the same loving man? Would he remain that way or would he change into his usual oblivious self unable to love, unable to feel anything for others, be his usual selfish person? Those questions tore through him like disease, like a tornado of diseases. Would he?

Closing his eyes images started to parade before him. They were all sketchy like seen through a foggy glass, incomplete but sufficient for him to find. And now that he was here doubts were consuming his essence. What to do? It was so human.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	2. Miniseries Part II

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

**SG1/DW: A young archaeologist is caught inside a restricted area within Cheyenne Mountains. He makes a stunning claim of a secret chamber containing the power and knowledge of the Ancient One, road builder and healer.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Saint Physician<strong>

**Miniseries: Part II**

Cameron's night had not been a picnic locked in a cell onboard a mothership. He thought the Lucians had come light but they were really packing big guns. He was certain though they were planning something bigger. You don't pack the big guns for hunting rabbits.

He wished of course he knew what they were doing with Teal'c as they were separated. The Lucians weren't taking any chances by putting them together. Together they were a bigger menace. No, Cameron had to get himself out of here on his own. Unfortunately they had him pretty tight. There were guards outside his visual range at all times. He tried speaking to them but they did not reply to him. It was getting desperate.

Not even one had come to gloat. They understood the danger of it. Of course, Cameron was not going to strangle them on the first encounter as it risks the live of his mate. His thoughts then raced to Daniel and Vala hoping they had made to the SGC. If they were still here they were in danger. He and Teal'c denied them being here but still there was some risk of being caught though no one had to gloat which was a good sign.

Suddenly, the bloc doors leading out of the cells' area opened and one rather attractive female surrounded by eight guards came in. She placed a stool before Cam's cell's bars and sat down then ordered the eight to go away. She was in the usual Alliance outfit – black leathered jacket, and such trousers, brown, light brown skirt, black gloves and really cool sunglasses. It seems Earth's fashion had caught up with them. She was the genuine article of Lara Croft (more or less).

"Colonel Mitchell," – She greeted with almost reverend tone. "It is an honor to meet you."

"It would seem I'm at a disadvantage to reciprocate." – Cameron replied keeping in the spirit of diplomacy.

She smiled visibly impressed. "It turns out our intelligence about you isn't giving enough credit, Colonel. You are showing skillful diplomacy in just a few words."

"One tends to pick up things along the way."

"This is very true." – She nodded and stood up extending a greeting hand. "I'm Leila Terni of the clan Tenerus."

Cameron took the hand and shook it gently. There was nothing to gain by trying anything besides he had the inclination he would learn more by playing along.

Leila Terni sat back down. Her big black eyes scanned him. She was studying him carefully.

"I regret we meet under such circumstances but we sincerely doubted you'd have taken a direct invitation."

"Well, you could have asked."

"And you would have said yes?"

"Well, we'll never know now, would we?"

"Of course," – She smiled again. "You had no way of knowing we'd be along here too."

"And you did? I would like very much to know how. This mission is not on the…"

"On the usual rooster, yes, we know which is why it made the perfect opportunity for us to meet." – She replied. "It is such a pity though the others had not come with you." She studied him carefully after those words but Cam did not give himself up. They were still safe. "I'm surprised though that General Landry would send only Teal'c and yourself to explore."

"Well, it happens when the circumstances call for it." – Cameron replied.

"Of course," – She nodded. "Well, then, to business…"

"Business?" – His tone was casual hoping she would loosen her tongue soon so he could find a loophole.

"We were hoping to acquire your services. SG1 is known throughout the galaxy as being notorious but very successful in pulling miracle jobs. You have almost singlehandedly defeated the ORI."

"It was a team effort." – Cameron said.

"Of course," – She stood up and started pacing around slowly and from time to time threw at him playful looks. She was getting slowly at her proposal. "As it is well known, you ripped all the benefits left behind by the Ancients – you took Atlantis and then Destiny, leaving nothing for anyone else."

"We were there first." – Cameron shrugged. "And not to mention, your people tried to seize Destiny by force."

"Yes, Keeva was a bit of loose cannon." – She acknowledged.

"With a lot of trigger happy helpers," – Cameron finished her thoughts.

"Yes," – She nodded in agreement. "But this is not going to happen again."

"The Lucian Alliance has given up pursuit of Destiny? You expect me to believe that."

"Yes, we have." – She said and sat back down. "Our goals are in a different direction now."

"How magnanimous of you…"

She stood up abruptly. They were not giving each other any chance of peace. She was trying to wear his defenses down but he was resisting and driving her loose. She had definitely underestimated him.

"Let's cut the pretences, Colonel. It doesn't suit either of us." – She took on a more direct approach. "The Lucian Alliance wants to hire for a job, a very specific job."

"SG1 is not a group of mercenaries, Ms. Terni." – Cam replied pulling away from the bars of his cell to the back of the cell.

"Usually not," – She said softly. "But this is not your usual situation. Of course, during the course of this job, you might even go against your own."

"I doubt that."

"Don't be so certain."

"Well then let's have it. What have the brilliant minds of a terrorist group come up with this time?"

Her demeanor changed. She definitely did not appreciate the word terrorists. The game of cat and mouse was getting tiresome so Cam forced the issue. Her features had become colder.

"You will do this job or your precious Home World Command will not be so fortunate this time. Last time you had the heads up this time you don't."

"You're bluffing." – Cam countered hoping she would reveal more in his continuous defiance.

"No," – She shook head. She left the area for a few moments then returned with the Goa'uld long range communication device. She activated it. It showed Home World Command from the windows of undoubtedly cloaked cargo vessel. "Our ship is there right now. It is armed with a naquada enhanced warhead ten times more powerful than the one we used last time. I believe it would blanket an area of…how you call it…five hundred square miles. Then it would be difficult to explain it to your planet's population still in the dark of the Stargate Program." Her smile this time was dark and victorious. No matter how much resistance Cameron had put until now he was not going to risk it as there was nothing he could from this end anyway and no way to warn his people.

Cameron had reached the same conclusion.

"What guarantees you won't pull the trigger anyway after we do your job? And don't tell me your word for it means nothing right now."

"It is a fair question but you are not exactly in a position to bargain, Colonel." – She replied.

"And yet you are the one needing our help."

"No, you are the one to make the choice how many would die should you violate the terms."

"You're bluffing. This bomb is your only leverage. You are not going to detonate it or you lose your bargaining chip."

"You have more to lose than us."

"You're forgetting Home World Command is just but one of the many we have."

"Oh, you think that we haven't thought about your precious Stargate command? Um, Colonel, don't get ridiculous. We can hit it anytime we want."

"So why haven't you?" – Cam passed on the offensive. "If it were this easy you'd have done it already. You have nothing to bargain with, Leila Terni." Cam realized that whatever this job is they were getting desperate. He was bluffing too but they wouldn't go to this much trouble only to call his bluff. He knew that and she knew that. She made the mistake of showing her strongest ace and Cam called her bluff.

Leila bit her lip. She had the imprudence of taking it too far and he called her bluff. He was a tough nut to crack. She needed leverage. She knew he would not bulge under the threat of losing the Jaffa Teal'c but perhaps if she had Colonel Carter – no, not even her would make a difference but there was someone else – Carter's precious little girl – Cassandra.

"We shall see, Mitchell." – Leila's voice thundered and stormed out.

Cam noticed she ditched the polite term Colonel. Oh, she was pissed. And once more it made him wonder what this job was. They were indeed desperate but for what that remained a mystery.

* * *

><p>Vala and Daniel had managed so far to elude any of the Lucian Alliance's patrols. They moved out of their hiding spot by midnight. They circled around the main camp of the enemy trying to get a better view of their operation. The problem was there no ships on the surface. Now this was good from one side and bad for their initial plan.<p>

"Now what?" – Daniel whispered.

"We have to find out what they are still doing here."

"I agree. They have not come only for us."

The Lucian Alliance's camp was not temporary. It seemed they intended to stay here for a long while. They had already built pyramid landing sites which suggested they were here with motherships. It almost looked like they were establishing a permanent base. But if they were, it made no sense.

The SGC knew for certain SG1 had run into trouble on this planet and sooner or later they were going to send a rescue team and the Lucians secret would be out unless they didn't really care. No, definitely something else was going on and they had the obligation of finding out what. Daniel and Vala decided to split in order to be able to learn more. In case any of them were discovered they agreed on two separate meeting locations.

Vala took upon herself on infiltrating the mothership. She knew almost everything there was to know about them. She would slip in easier than Daniel. Meanwhile he had to find out what their interest on the planet was.

Vala managed to avoid all patrols. Alone she was moving faster. The Lucians had placed rings on the surface using one of the ORI's platforms for that. She was surprised they had managed to adapt it this quickly and that the ORI had actually left some behind. She now had only to steal the remote control.

This did not prove to be difficult at all. The Lucians were feeling perfectly safe here. She hoped that was Cameron's intention so to allow her and Daniel to move more or less untouched.

She gained access to the rings and got onboard luckily alongside one of their patrols coming from the mothership. She quickly left the platform on the ship and moved to find a control station from where she could discover the location of the cells where her team was held.

There was a control console not far from the rings' room. She got into the system fairly easily. The Lucians were indeed feeling safe. She tried to figure out whether they were really that naïve or else. Of course this was working in her favor.

She discovered Cameron and Teal'c were held in different cells on different levels on the ship, each opposite of the other, making escape close to impossible or simply quick to be detected.

She decided best to communicate with Cameron. One he was closer and two they did not guard him that much. There was one guard posted there of course but he was making rounds so technically he was not even there. She calculated the time of his rounds to find the best way to slip in and the best hiding place should anything go wrong, and then preceded to Cameron's cell.

* * *

><p>Daniel after separating with Vala circled around the camp of the Lucians and returned to the ruins they had found. He was certain it was something to do with them otherwise the risk the Alliance was taking was not really worth it, even if they had support of motherships in orbit.<p>

And he was right. The Lucians had deployed a lot of people around the ruins and from the looks of it Daniel determined they were looking for something in particular. So he decided to blend in. He had of course to be dressed like them so he swung by the camp to pick up some new clothing.

Having done this, he joined in the search teams. It was high time he found out what they were doing here and if possible how they even knew of this place. The SGC had kept this mission off the records, the official ones anyway. He had to learn how the Lucian Alliance had gained the intelligence.

The Lucians had spread all across the ruins. He slipped in with some of the new arrivals from the ship and mimicked everything they were doing.

"Commander," – One of the team leaders saluted when Leila approached.

"Have you found the entrance, Terrance?"

"Not yet," – Terrance replied wiping his forehead with his hat as it was damn hot. "It is well hidden."

"We don't have that much time." – Leila reminded.

"I know. The Tauri are certain to send a rescue."

"Well that too, but I was talking more in the lines of the rest of the council."

"Oh!" – Terrance exclaimed. "They will understand."

"No, they don't see it that way." – Leila shook head. "They are fixated on the idea of destroying Earth and retaking control of Atlantis and Destiny."

"Even with the help from the inside that will be difficult." – Terrance observed. "Earth has powerful allies and quite the fleet."

"Their fleet is no match for us…"

"In terms of size yes," – Terrance noted. "In terms of power however that is a different story. Their ships are equipped by the Asgards. You do have to remind the council that they shook the galaxy to its core…"

"No one has forgotten their contribution in kicking the Goa'uld out of power, Terrance. But they had ripped all the benefits too and they are not sharing which is rude."

"Team four to base,"

"Go ahead," – Terrance replied on the communicator.

"We have something in quadrant seven."

"Seven?" – Terrance exclaimed. "I have no one to send there right away. You'll have to wait. Proceed with caution nonetheless…"

"Understood."

"Seven?" – Leila repeated.

"It is outside the forest perimeter, out there." – And he pointed.

Daniel smiled and headed there leaving the two behind. He reached the area fairly quickly. Team four was made of two people. They were indeed spread mightily thin which was good for him.

"Stop!" – A voice suddenly said. Daniel obeyed and waited. A third appeared from behind a tree. "Identify yourself! I haven't seen you around."

"True," – Daniel admitted. "I came in with the last shipments. Terrance said you found something."

"He also said he had no one to send."

"Also true, but I have done my sweep of the northern area and I was going back to the ship when the Commander and Terrance heard of you."

"Oh, alright,"

Daniel followed him and they came face to face with the other two. Daniel only hoped they had never seen pictures of SG1 otherwise he would have to make a run for it. But luck was on his side.

"This way,"

"Who's that?"

"Terrance sends him."

"Oh, I'm Marisa, this is Ghek, and you met Flore."

"I'm Dan Vale."

"Bounty hunter?" – Marisa asked eyeing him.

"Used to be, yes," – Daniel nodded.

"Any particulars in ancient history?" – Marisa asked assessing him.

"I believe the enemy has a word for it – archaeology." – Daniel smiled.

"Right, they do." – Marisa said. "Well, this way, it is not far."

* * *

><p>Vala slipped by the guard outside of Cameron's cell and entered as quietly as possible avoiding all traps and cameras. They had learnt that trick from the SGC. It was not commonly used on starships but they had come to appreciate their value.<p>

"Cam!" – She whispered loud.

Cameron raised his head and looked around. His jaw fell when he saw Vala.

"What are you doing here?" – Cam exclaimed. "You should be home."

"Well, the Lucians cut off that possibility when they captured you." – Vala replied. "And besides they are still here and we have to find out why."

"True, they do seem to want something."

"Did they share what?"

"No, I managed to piss off their commander before she could share."

"Oh, good,"

"She wanted to hire us while using the doom of Home World Command over my head and I told her where to shove it."

"Hire us?" – Vala exclaimed perplexed. "Why SG1?"

"This is a rather interesting question. I forgot to ask." – Cam said. "Do you know where Teal'c is?"

"Yes, he is on other, on the opposite side of the ship. You were closer to where I was." – Vala replied.

"And you have come to rescue me?" – Cam smiled.

"No!" – Vala replied.

"What?"

"If I did they will know in a second. You and Teal'c are separated on opposite sides of the ship. They have done so, so if one of you escapes you won't have the time for the other. No, for time being, you're stuck here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, first to find where you are and then to figure out how to get you out without raising the alarms. The entire planet is crawling with them and there are four other ships in orbit. So when we attempt our escape, I want to make sure we actually escape."

"Right,"

"Where is Daniel?"

"He remained on the surface to find out what they are still doing here."

"Right," – Cam said. "So what now?"

"Well, I'll be going." – Vala replied. "Your guard is about to return and I have to use the gap to slip through. Take this!"

"A Tok'Ra communicator? Where did you find one?"

"I kept two just in case."

"Good thinking,"

"Anyway, um, we'll keep in touch every hour or so. Got to go!"

Vala left Cam's cell area and returned to the control console. It was time she poked around the system to see if she could find something else of use to them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Earth, Generals O'Neill and Landry were still with the young man they had caught trespassing in the secret sublevel. They had reached the shrine of the Gate one of the main reasons for the placement of the Gate in the Cheyenne Mountains and were waiting now for the young man to reveal the purpose of their presence in this area.<p>

"What's his name again?" – Hank Landry asked.

"Oh, something…" – General O'Neill replied distracted by some random bug crawling on one of the altars.

"Huh?"

"John something…" – O'Neill said but truthfully he had not been paying attention to the man's name at all.

Frustrated Hank Landry turned to the young man. "What's your name?"

The young man of course did not hear the general as he was preoccupied with studying every inch of the wall behind the altars. The general had to repeat his question several times before he actually realized he was speaking to him.

"Oh, John Smith," And he continued his study of the wall no longer paying attention to the visibly frustrated general.

There was definitely something wrong with this part of his plan – get into the mountain, reach sublevel twenty six, then the secret sanctum, and then the secret door leading to all the knowledge in the universe and his awakening. The first three steps worked like a charm even if it took almost a day of trying but now the last part was causing trouble. Where the hell was the f…door?

Unfortunately his memories on the subject were more than just fuzzy. He did not remember anything beyond reaching the sanctum. And with the two frustrated generals breathing down his neck the situation was rating from bad to much worse. He needed to ditch them or capture them. But neither was his style at least he thought it wasn't.

He knew it the moment the clock did not work that something was wrong. He did not belong here. He could never fit and the more he tried the worst it got.

The last time, which led him here, he was in some Canadian pasture trying his luck as a farmer. It turned out milking cows was not his forte even worse as it was not a cow but a bull and the poor thing was severely pissed. He had to run quite a lot. Of course, this experience triggered more flashes of his past life. It involved a heck of a lot of running, all the time running.

The time before was not any better either. He was working in a shop, no, a mall. He was in the children's department. He loved children but never agreed with his bosses or the policy of the mall. He played constantly with the toys. And the last day, he managed to push the mall manager off the ledger, well the guy landed in the mattress's department on a mattress though it was the hard ones, with a remote control helicopter. That experience also triggered a memory. It had something to do with petrichor, not that he had any clue what the devils was that.

The time before that was quite hilarious too. He had taken the opportunity to be a professor's assistant in chemistry lab in the University of Toronto. He was not clumsy or anything but the concoction he mixed made the professor's hair change color from white to green and then to pink, his mustaches were not so lucky they grew faster than anyone could anticipate and the poor guy resembled a great deal the count Robinson on his small island in the middle of nowhere.

The time before that he was in Montreal. The city was supposed to be the European version of America and it was, for a time but as fate would have it that changed, somehow. He did not recall the details but it was quite astonishing, or this was another memory.

There were times he could not tell whether he recalled a past memory or a real one. Either way it was certain he did not belong here. The secret door was now his only chance to find out which life was the real one. But why was it so difficult to find the damn door?

Oh, and among all the craziness of memories, there were girls or women mostly blondes running alongside with him. And it was a hell of a run and run. There was something intoxicating about it. Adrenaline pouring thumping in his heart was making enthusiastic and excited. It was far more entertaining than having a relationship – love and stuff, even sex was not as interesting.

And then there was another nagging feeling. It was more subtle. It crawled in his dreams. He was on a field in a glorious day overlooking a valley. The skies were the bluest blue and the sun high on the horizon. He was happy and then the skies darkened.

Thunders of god like power shook the ground. And something very ugly descended from the skies. It was a wide span of wings with web feet and a head of the worst nightmares' incarnation – a demon. The locals were fleeting like flees before a flame.

The demon rained hell upon the once beautiful lands burning down to ash. And in the middle of that mess, something old, something new, something borrowed and the bluest blue with a light atop took shape with god like sound as though ascending or drawing hard breath. It fully appeared and one of its sides opened and a light poured from the inside.

In the aura of the light a shape appeared. And the locals thought God has sent an angel. And the angled stepped out of the light. If it was an angel it was oddly dressed – brown coat, white shirt, suspenders, and a bowtie.

It rummaged into his inside coat pocket and then a sound – divine sound buzzed. The demon screeched and for the first time it was certain – it was afraid. The angel moved forward with the buzzing sound and focused its power on the demon. The demon wriggled and fell to a knee.

His screams of terror were silenced but not for long. The flames reasserted, the wings wide spread, and the demon was back on its feet. It approached the heavenly angel and struck the ground with terrible force.

At first it seemed the angel was crushed and the demon had won but the angel was still there, a bit bruised, a bit browned, his coat dusty but his spirit strong and the look in his eyes rising to cold fury and adamant determination.

The demon was to attack again when the angel spoke in words never heard anywhere before and the demon shook. The angel advanced and though his eyes were full of cold fury his words were soft almost tender.

The words were powerful. The angel smiled and said in simple tongue anyone can understand: "Hello! The Doctor will see you now! Geronimo!" And the words were once more odd, old, ancient, of times long forgotten, and the buzzing returned with new force.

The demon fell and in his screams of agony produced a powerful blast wave. It blasted the blue wonder away pushing it outside the horizon. The angel was taken by the sound wave and thrown out of sight.

The people were certain the angel had gone back to his divine castle in the clouds, among the stars of the endless ocean. But the light of the angel died that day, died into shadow and blackness, and ever since there were only flashes and the feeling hidden into the dream.

Sometimes, the young man wondered – who am I. Am I the angel or the man enjoying the beautiful day on the field under the sky and the sun? Everything was so fuzzy and blurred, the vision clouded. Who am I? It was nagging question with no answer. If he was the angel and his power locked into a pocket watch then why did it not work? And if he was the man in the field then how does he know all this? How does he know where the power, the knowledge was buried? Was it even on the same planet? There were many questions and every time an answer seemed likely the questions multiplied.

True or not, the legend grew and they called him the Saint Physician, the saint savior of multitude of lives, the man of the stars, the man of heaven. And they put his symbol everywhere – the blue box with a light atop, his heavenly castle with the divine noise, the noise that shook the ground and the hearts of so many for generations to come.

The young thrust his head. It was time he opened his mind. There was a room of mystery to find hidden, reclusive in seclusion, out of sight, out of place and all alone in the dark shadows of memory lane. Where is the new, old, borrowed, bluest of blue box with a light atop?

"I'll find you, you sexy thing." – He whispered to the dark cold wall.

"Did you say something?" – General Hank Landry asked.

"No, nothing," – The young man shook head.

"So where is the magical room then?"

"It is here – somewhere."

"Hank, you go, I'll keep an eye on him." – General O'Neill said.

"Alright," – General Hank Landry left shaking his head. He had not believed a word of this young man. But there was definitely something about him that bore further investigation and then there was the problem of the missing SG1 on a planet possibly occupied by the Lucian Alliance. It was time he got a clearer picture.

* * *

><p>General Landry returned to the gate room. He called for Sergeant Harriman.<p>

"Ah, Walter, any news of SG2 and 4?"

"Not yet, sir, their last message was four hours ago. They were just getting to the port poised to steal a cargo ship."

"Good," – The General sat down wiping his forehead with his left hand. "Walter, it is time we had a better picture. Prepare a flight drone!"

"Yes, sir," – Walter said and left the general.

General Hank Landry stood up and walked to the interstellar map with all the planets they had been to so far. There were still many they had not explored. But why on earth were the Lucians on the one planet that was not on the rooster? What was so valuable about it? It had to be something more than just capturing SG1. They could so, on any planet. Why this one?

And how did they learn of it? This question has been nagging him ever since they could not make contact with SG1. How did know? He knew they still had spies but. Who? And maybe there was a way to flush him out. Feeding false information was always the best way but feeding it to whom now that was the real question.

Walter climbed the stairs.

"Sir, we have contact with SG2's leader."

"I'm coming." – General Landry came with Walter down the stairs and into the control room above the gate room.

"Go ahead, Major, the General is here." – Walter said in the microphone.

"General, sir, we have secured two attack bombers and are currently proceeding to SG1's position."

"Good, maintain communication, we will send a flight drone to assess the situation on the planet."

"Yes, sir, SG2 leader out,"

"The drone is going to be ready within the hour, sir." – Walter informed.

"Good,"

General Landry returned to his office. There was still plenty of paper work waiting for him not to mention reports from two of the other SG teams that had currently returned from reconnaissance, and a few more debriefings on other missions. It was a normal day within the SGC.

Reaching his office, he found someone already in the chair before his desk. He wore civilian clothes but his name was well known.

"Dr. McKay, what brings you here?" – General Landry asked as he circled around the doctor and back to his comfy chair.

"Ah, General, sir," – McKay said offering hand which the general shook then rummaging through his bag took out a folder holder and some papers and gave them to the general who took them in hand and started reading. "It's a …"

"Transfer request…" – The General had skinned through the files and was now looking at the good doctor with plain curiosity. "You are a civilian, Dr. McKay, true still on the payroll of the Air Force but…" General Landry let a sigh and took on a more comfortable position in his chair. This was going to be good. "You want to be transferred to the SGC. I thought your work with Atlantis and Area 51 is satisfactory. Even the rumors of starting your own venture outside the SGC…"

"Yes, yes, that's old days' news." – Dr. McKay replied standing up and walking aimlessly around in the general's office.

"Forgive the privy Doctor but is it a home thing?"

"No," – Dr. McKay shook head. "Everything is fine with Jennifer. It's just that. We both miss it…the adventure and danger, the cloak and dagger, life and death, it never lets you go. I thought some responsibility and well, position was going to be cool but I really miss it. John and I think alike…."

"I see." – The General said and let a tiny smile on his face. "You want to be assigned to an SG team."

"Well, we kind of want our own team back…but for the benefit of the SGC and not IOA or Atlantis…just the spirit of adventure once more…"

"You could have taken this the IOA. They certainly grant it. You are the heroes of the Pegasus."

"Mhm, yeah, I'm sure they saw it that way once but times change."

"Yes, they do." – General Landry looked back at the files. He could certainly use Dr. McKay's expertise. He was the foremost expert in the field of astrophysics and anything ancient, alongside the pioneers of the field Dr. Jackson and Col. Carter. "Well, I'll see what I can do on this end, doctor. I'll let you know."

"Right," – Doctor McKay said all beaming. "Thank you, General," And he left.

General Landry put down the files. What was buzzing in their heads? They all got perfect positions. Were they planning another unauthorized trip to the Pegasus? He could clearly recall the day they went off rescuing General O'Neill from the clutches of the Replicators that had taken over Atlantis. It brought a smile to him.

General Landry shook head. Whatever it was it was going to have to wait. There were other pressing matters at hand right now though he was certain General O'Neill was going to find this very interesting.

* * *

><p>Speaking of General O'Neill, he was still down with the young man who apparently had the mission of studying every single millimeter of the walls around the altars. O'Neill was patient though not that patient. He was at the end of his rope. There were a few strings left of course but this one was trying him hard.<p>

They had been here for already eight hours and no secret room, compartment or anything else suggesting anything hidden anywhere. O'Neill had decided to sit down and let the already crazed youngling do his thing.

"Anything yet," – General O'Neill asked at half past one. Yes, it has been officially now eight hours.

"If they were something it would have noticed."

"Ah, for a moment there, I thought we were in trouble." – General O'Neill found it amusing to spell out this particular quote.

The young man faced the general having stopped his crazed search his attention grabbed by the momentarily moment of joke streaming with borderline humor and sarcasm.

"You know you have the rare gift of sarcasm and humor in just a few words, General."

"Yeah, I tend to get this way when nothing is achieved."

"I somehow think you are like this all the time." – The young man countered. "If it were this easy to find, we'd already have. It is hidden well. It is going to take some time."

"Yeah, sure, knock yourself out we have a few million years to spare."

The young man did not find it necessary to respond to this bitty remark. The general was getting restless. Anyone in his place would. But the room was here. He knew it. It was just slightly out of reach.

"Time and space, you know," – the young man said after a while. "They are not exactly as we usually perceive them."

"Oh!"

"A to B and B to C, no, they are um, a bit more complicated. It is sort of…timey whammy, wibbly wobbly…a kind of blob."

"Blob, is it now? Oh! I see."

"Yeah, you can be born now but your destiny might be somewhere in the past where you helped an event to be so in your time it actually is the way you remember it."

"Oh! What?" – General O'Neill was definitely not following his thoughts. He got confused on the past with the present and then the future…and whatever. This timey stuff was really more of Carter's domain. Speaking of Carter, the general thoughts raced to where she was. Oh, yes, the secret-y mission, the IOA sent her. She has not reported yet but it was not time either. Her mission was a dangerous one but then again all missions were, even the innocent looking ones. He found that out with experience, the hard way.

"Yeah, it is…whatever."

"Yep, whatever," – The General nodded but his thoughts were somewhere else. They were with his flag team but more with Daniel. He was the only one of the original team left still pursuing dead civilizations and ruins and stuff, with his righteous point of view of the universe, black and white, knight-y thingy. He remembered the first day they met. At the time, he hated all forms of scientist but he had grown to like this one, and then there was Carter.

The general let a sigh. His thoughts seemed to go more and more often to the colonel. There was something there for sure. Whether it was love or something above and beyond reason, or forms of reason, he did not know for certain. Of course, his position stood in the way as always and well hers. Oh, crap, the damned rules of the Air Force, why couldn't they be like the CIA, sanctioned relationship and stuff.

I mean it is ridiculous at times. They couldn't really turn off their feelings. They were not robots. Hell, even the damn Replicators, the human forms anyway, could have some form of feelings, while they the humans couldn't because of some damn rules.

But then again, the rules were in place for a reason. Feelings getting in the way could have disastrous consequences. He knew that well too. When General Hammond would hold the gate a little longer so his flag team could can home or send teams to a planet that is almost certainly a trap, the superiors would see it as weakness and feelings and stuff, and judge it as such, and then some more – blah, blah. Maybe the truth lied somewhere in between, somewhere between right and wrong, rules and exceptions, in that grey area, maybe.

Suddenly, General O'Neill realized he was alone. The young man had disappeared. He was no longer yapping about time or whatever, or studying every speck and inch of the walls. The General stood up and looked around.

Nope, he was definitely not here. Where the devil did he disappear to? O'Neill walked back the way they came through, reached the elevator, passed it and continued down the corridor where there was some small storage and the secret stairs leading to the level below.

He entered the storage and found the young man doing the same scrutiny with the storage's walls and visibly relaxed. This one was of the slippery kind. One moment he is here and in the next he isn't. He had to keep a closer eye on him.

"Any progress…" – The general dared asking hoping the answer would be short and to the point.

"Do fish have fingers?"

General O'Neill stared blankly at this answer. Whatever he expected to hear this certainly did not cover such answer. What kind of answer that were anyway – fish fingers? Blinking hard the general tried to come up with an answer but since it was so out of context all he could do is stare blankly.

The smirk on the young man's face was visible. The question had taken the general the prisoner. He could now focus on his task at hand. The damned aperture had to be somewhere here. He hoped.

* * *

><p>Marisa was studying carefully their new companion. The interesting find she and her coworkers had made was a small cartouche written in a language she did not recognize. There were many, not many, but a few unknown symbols on it. The most standing one being an oblong blue box, the color still preserved perfectly.<p>

The other symbols were not that much unknown as strange – a black red rose, a skull on a book with scarlet red eyes, a golden tree with silver leaves and a sword with sparkling liquid blade. While these objects are not uncommon, the colors on the cartouche were still intact. The early estimate of it put it somewhere fifteen thousand years ago. She knew not of colors that would remain intact after such a long time, especially in the open like this and with the same brilliance as the day they were made.

Daniel remained puzzled about the significance of the blue box. It was definitely a ship or a trove of knowledge. But the nagging question was why display it like a box? Yes, in the past, the people described quite metaphorically what they were seeing – with simple words. He remembered a passage: 'The chariot of Thor rose to the heavens with roaring thunder.' This passage was easy it described Thor's spaceship. But a blue box – what kind of vessel could that be and why described it this way? It was maddening.

Of course, the other four symbols were a mystery as well although the locals could have seen them on clothes so they could possibly be insignias strange ones but still. The skull on the book attracted his attention more. It reminded him of Hamlet's theater presentation when he was a young lad. The actor would take this book with a skull on it. Strange he thought of it.

The golden tree with silver leaves, now this was not difficult but it was also went into the direction of Lewis and the Chronicles of Narnia. And next there was the sword with liquid like appearance. It signified pure light – fire and water, or fire within water. And it also went into the direction of Excalibur that was called at some point the Light.

The last item which was also the first – the rose with black and red petals was the most interesting one. In all passages the four existed the rose was first, always first. And yet he recognized the word in the writing – black rose. A black rose most certainly was entirely black and artificial. But this text was very, very old. It was older than the idea of creating artificially a black rose. It was most interesting.

But of course none of this explained the Lucian Alliance presence on this planet. The other three of this group were not sharing possibly because they assumed he knew too. He did learn one thing though. They were here without the approval of whatever council was leading the Alliance. Their leader, Leila Terni had undertaken this endeavor on her own. And the question beckoned again why the risk? What was so valuable here they were risking everything?

Daniel focused on the blue box symbol. The passage there described it as a…oh, wow, a source of great power. Was it possible they were after the blue box? Maybe they thought it would give them an edge. And whoever possessed it would be…what – invincible, more advanced? This was still a puzzle.

A note in the cartouche caught his attention. It was a mention of a map describing the exact location of the box. Now that was odd because as he remembered from earlier written in the ruins, the story said that the box was thrown beyond the horizon by the dying blast of the demon's death. So how could this map know the current location of the box? Or he could find the map.

But now the question was should he share that with the rest? They were providing perfect cover for him now. Being able to move between his enemies was an edge. Of course, if he were to meet with the leader, his cover will be blown pretty quickly. So what to do? Daniel let a sigh and decided it best to play along for as long as he could. The more time he was occupying them the more time the SGC had to rescue them.

"Marisa!" – He called.

Marisa left what she was doing at the moment and joined him. "Yes?"

"This passage makes a mention of a map that could tell the location of the mythical box."

"So where is it – the map I mean?"

"According to the text," – Daniel said.

"What sort of language is that?" – Marisa interrupted.

"Huh?" – Daniel looked up confused.

"On the cartouche…" – Marisa underlined.

"Oh," – Daniel snapped out. "It is a rare form of Pre Latin, a Tauri language."

"And? What does it say?"

"Right," – Daniel exclaimed. "It says: Near the fire mountain of the cold land, there is a cache or a cave, I can't be certain, they don't really have a word for it, where the stones of wisdom grow from the ground. On the altar of insight a map of the Ancient one lays."

"Near the fire mountain?" – Marisa repeated.

"I imagine they mean volcano." – Daniel elaborated.

"Cold land – ice cape?"

"One of the two, I imagine."

"And stones of wisdom?"

"I don't know – crystals or gems, perhaps."

"Alright, Ghek, scan the planet and let us find it. Flore, contact the Commander and tell him we are near."

"Right," – The other two said and went on with their tasks.

"It is lucky you swung by." – Marisa noted. "I did not realize studying the Tauri was such a fascination."

"Well," – Daniel cleared his throat avoiding eye contact. "You pick up things that are important. You never know when they will come in handy."

"True enough," – Marisa agreed but still eyed him with suspicion. This bounty hunter's knowledge and way of speech was rather unusual.

"Marisa, we found it." – Ghek came back. "Terrance is sending a ship to pick us up."

"Excellent,"

"Well then Dan Vale, shall we go?" – Marisa nudged her head in direction of Ghek.

"Right,"

Daniel followed Ghek. He was sensing danger but decided to stay. There was something fascinating about this blue box and he was not going to miss it. And even if they found out he was not who he was saying he is they still needed him.

Terrance had sent a cargo vessel to pick them up. They stood on the right spot and the rings of the vessel activated and transported them aboard. Flore was on the command chair and directed the ship towards their goal, straight north. The ship reached the desired location quickly. But of course, exactly where, that was now up to Daniel.

"So Dan Vale, where is it?" – Marisa asked.

"Well, I don't know. It said there is a cave. We have to go down and find it."

"Ghek, scan the immediate area, are there any caves or something…"

"Well, the sensors are having trouble. There is some kind of interference."

"Where is the interference coming from?" – Daniel asked. "Can you isolate it?"

"No, the signal is spread all over the place." – Ghek replied.

"May I?" – Daniel moved to the controls. He studied the data and though he was far from being an expert he found the right thread. "There, it is coming from there." And he pointed on the screen. "Can you get us inside there?" He turned to Ghek.

"Oh, yeah, there I can." – Ghek smiled deviously. "Get to the rings!"

Marisa, Flore and Daniel obeyed. Ghek positioned the ship above a snowy hill and reconfigured the rings' stream. The powerful beam of the stream pierced the hill. Satisfied, Ghek changed the sequence so to allow ring transfer to the ground.

"Get ready!" – He announced. "Now!" He activated the sequence and the rings appeared swooshing the three away.

Daniel opened his eyes and his jaw fell to the ground. Oh mother of riches, they were inside a cave with diamonds and all sorts of gems and crystals with which one can buy the universe. It all glittered and begged to be taken.

Daniel snapped out of the view and his eyes sought the mentioned altar and soon found it. It was not far from where they stood.

"Come on!" – He urged the other two.

Reaching the altar they saw a rectangular blue box. There was writing on the altar slightly above the box itself.

"What does it say?" – Marisa turned to Daniel.

Daniel bent down to study the text. "It says: Beware seekers. A lot of knowledge is a dangerous thing but so is a little."

"What kind of crap is that?" – Flore exclaimed his nostrils flaring.

Daniel frowned as it reminded him of something Albert Einstein had said. What the hell is going on here he wondered.

"Is there anything else? Is it in the box?"

Daniel snapped out of his thoughts and continued reading. "Among the glitter, the only key lays. In the belly of the wood buried the rest is."

"What?" – Flore exclaimed.

"It is pretty straight forward, actually." – Daniel said. "The key to opening the box is somewhere among the gems."

"I can open the box without the key." – Flore shot. He was not the waiting or patient type. He took out his kit and moved to the box. His rather ugly tools were scary but the moment he tried his tools passed right through the box. "What the…" He exclaimed startled.

"Among the glitter, the only key lays." – Daniel reminded. "Aren't you listening? It is logical this thing has some kind of defenses that make it impossible to just simply open the box."

"It could have been just to scare people away or whatever."

"Well, it has been here for a long time. Don't you think if it were that easy the box would have been opened by now?"

Flore had to admit the bounty hunter had a point. "Probably…"

"Right, we are looking for a key among the gems. Let's start!" – Marisa concluded.

They spread looking for a key. But then Daniel asked himself what the key looks like for it could be anything.

Ironically the text was quite precise: 'Among the glitter'. He wondered of the precise word used in the text – glitter, not shiny, not sparkly, but glitter. The gems around were shiny and sparkling. But then what glitters and the answer came – only gold.

His eyes scanned the area and soon he found gold light. He headed there and among the glitter of the gold his eyes located a key, a simple white crystal with sharp edges.

"I found it!" – Daniel exclaimed.

"That was easy!" – Marisa remarked.

"No, not really," – Daniel shook head. "Only logic…"

"Well then the box…"

"Right…" – Daniel said and went back to the box. He placed the key in the keyhole and the key fitted in perfectly. The lock turned and the box opened. "What…" Inside the box there was a note, a hand written note, and next to it another key, slightly glittering. The key itself however was a standard type steel key, a human type door key. And it beckoned the question once more what the hell is going on here.

The note read: 'Inside the belly of the mountain where the shiny puddle is in the corner of the eye beneath the half floor behind the altar, the key fits.'

"What does this mean?" – Marisa asked.

"I have no idea!" – Daniel replied while picking up the key. His thoughts soared – the shiny puddle, puddle…oh, sacre blue…could this be the gate, the Stargate…and then the belly of the mountain. Daniel's eyes grew wide – Cheyenne Mountain where the gate is. But then the half floor beneath, beneath where – the gate, the gate room, beneath the gate room. That was odd because he knew not of a half floor.

In the corner of the eye – what could that possible be – the eye – could it refer to the gate but no, it somehow did not fit. Why use shiny puddle and then the eye? No, there was something more to it. He was certain of it. The key fits so there was a keyhole somewhere around this altar. And then again he could be wrong about it all. And this mountain could be anywhere. But if it was Cheyenne Mountain he could not tell his new friends. He had to find a way to communicate this with the SGC but the only way he could, would be to surrender. Of course, there were no guarantees so he had to find another way.

"Well, that is a bust." – Daniel exclaimed. "This could refer to any mountain anywhere in the galaxy."

"And the shiny puddle?"

"Well, you got me there. I have no idea what that is."

"Let's take the note and the key and go report this disappointment."

* * *

><p>Back at the SGC, the young man had returned to the altars beneath with General O'Neill following him. One of the general's latest bitty remarks had stimulated a memory so the young man had an epiphany.<p>

"In the corner of the eye…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


	3. Miniseries Part III

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

**SG1/DW: A young archaeologist is caught inside a restricted area within Cheyenne Mountains. He makes a stunning claim of a secret chamber containing the power and knowledge of the Ancient One, road builder and healer.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Saint Physician<strong>

**Miniseries: Part III**

Albert Einstein, the reclusive genius behind the atom bomb, was in his laboratory working on something so secretive even the government did not know about it. He wanted to build a time machine. He had taken all the notes of H.G. Wells, the brilliant British author and some other dreamers in the domain and was working hard around the clock.

A sudden strange but all too familiar sounding noise startled Albert. His eyes lit up with excitement and he hurried outside just in time to see a blue box with a light atop materialize out of the thin air.

The door of the strange blue box opened and a young man popped out all too beaming and smiling.

"Albert, you reclusive dog,"

"Doctor! It is so good to see you."

"Yes, yes, it is." – The young man called Doctor replied. "I need your help with something. You feel up to for a little side trip?"

Albert's eyes became like two suns.

"Good, let's go no time to waste."

Albert walked through the open door of the blue box and the light atop started flashing until the odd contraption vanished into the thin air once more with the strange whooshing sound.

**Planet P4W-613 a long time ago…**

The strange box appeared inside a cave full of gems and diamonds from top to bottom shining, sparkling and glittering.

The doors of the box opened inwards and a young man sped out followed by the old, white haired Albert. The young man, named Doctor, stopped before a crystal formation. He placed a wooden box on it.

"Now Albert, we need something smarty but not too easy."

"I see. But Doctor what the box is for?"

"Emergency," – The Doctor replied and set out to find the ugliest possible crystal. He then started reshaping it using another contraption he had taken out of his pocket that was making an odd buzzing sound.

Albert took out a piece of paper. "Ah, Doctor, what should I put in the note?"

"Ah," – The Doctor exclaimed distracted. "Location, keyhole, metaphor, just like we discussed."

"Of course," – Albert nodded and started writing. It was short and straight to the point. He placed the note inside the box and waited for the doctor.

The doctor having finished altering the form of the crystal came to the altar. He took out a metal key and placed it next to the note. The key was glowing and Albert's eyes grew in greed. He knew for what this key was. It could make all his dreams come to life.

But then the Doctor closed the box and touched it with the crystal. The box glowed briefly then lost coherence and became out of sync then reestablished its previous form. Albert reached for the box but his hand passed right through it.

"Curses," – Albert whispered.

"Now, now, naughty Albert, we're done. Thank you!"

Albert threw another disappointed look at the small wooden box and then reluctantly returned to the blue box with the Doctor. The blue box made its whooshing sound and vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet P4W-613 Nowadays<strong>

Vala had been playing hide and seek with the Lucians for the past four days. It was a miracle she was still not detected. She had managed a visit to Teal'c's cell to let him know they were still around and to keep his cool though that last was certainly not necessary. Teal'c knew how to do that anyway.

Vala had gathered some intelligence studying the logs in the system. She understood this mission was not sanctioned by the great ruling body of the Lucian Alliance. Commander Terni was here on her own volition. The idea of destroying Earth and retaking possession of Destiny did not rule her. She had plans of her own and if Vala understood them well she wanted to seize control of the Alliance for herself and her clan. And to do this she needed the secret of this world.

Vala also knew Terni had brought all her clan's ships to protect the planet. They were eight in total. Four were orbiting the planet while the other remained hidden in the shadow of the second moon. A dozen bombers were patrolling the skies nonstop.

Suddenly the screens displayed gate activation. A small object flew threw and rose up to the sky. Vala knew immediately what it was – a flight drone. It seemed that for the past four days, the SGC had sent at least two others that were shot down. But the SGC was not giving up. They wanted a clear picture.

The guardians around the portal were caught off guard and this time the flight drone escaped the initial blasts. It soared high and began its function of scanning the area and waiting for a signal.

Vala modified the ship's coms and sent a signal.

"This is the SGC. SG1, come in!"

It was General Landry's voice.

"General, talk in hushed tones," – Vala responded. "Sierra Golf One parted. Two are in separate tanks, the one on the bird, and one in the ground. Four vultures high above and four behind the mouse light, a dozen stings in the air. Mission profile – caution, highlights – vulture one without approval of the rest seeking the wisdom of the Ancient one, the Saint Physician. Contact in four Zulu."

"Understood and out,"

The gate deactivated but the flight drone continued its survey.

"Commander Terni," – Lieutenant Vast called.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We've intercepted a transmission coming from the ship."

"Which one?"

"Yours,"

"I'll be right there." – Terni replied and headed up to her ship. She arrived at the command throne room. "Replay the transmission!"

The transmission played out. Vala had done her best to sound like Mitchell but could not conceive how well it'd fool anyone. Leila Terni frowned. How did Mitchell succeed in contacting his people?

"Come with me!"

Vala was one step ahead of her. She had already reached Cam and gave him instructions using the Tok'Ra communication device.

Leila Terni reached Mitchell's cell. He was sitting comfortably on his bed eyeing her playfully and visibly amused.

"Open the cell!" – Terni commanded.

She entered as the cell door opened. She examined the cell but there was nothing out of the ordinary. The bars and everything seemed intact. Then she had a thought. It was on him. But he had been thoroughly searched.

"Is there a problem?" – Cam asked still sitting.

"Empty your pockets!" – She said with authority.

"Sure!" – Cam smiled and took everything, however little, out of his pockets.

Leila Terni frowned even further. What kind of communication device was it that allowed him to talk with the SGC? She wasn't seeing anything in his possession that could possibly serve as such. What was going on here right under her nose and why was he smiling that much?

"Strip!" – She commanded.

"Without dinner first?"

"STRIP or I'll order them removed by force!"

"There is no need to get edgy." – Cam said sighing. What the heck? He took off all his clothes.

She nodded at the guards to search them carefully. A few minutes later, the guard shook head. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Can I have them back?" – Cam asked playfully. "It is getting drafty."

Leila Terni was at a loss. How did he manage to contact his people with no device? It was not possible unless there was something else at play here. Mitchell was being far too smug about the whole thing.

She took down her mantle and threw at him. "Here, cover yourself." Then she turned to the guard. "Burn the clothes!"

"Yes, Commander!" – The guard bowed and left.

"It is still warm!" – Cam observed having wrapped himself with the mantle.

Leila Terni did not bother to answer that and moved out of the cell.

"No play time with the trapped mouse? Hanky pinky!"

"You are hardly a mouse, Colonel."

"True enough," – Cam noted. "But it seems only fair…"

Leila Terni eyed him for about a minute before returning to the cell and stopping before him.

"Only if you consider my offer!"

"Always business," – Cam could not resist remarking then sighed and added. "Release Teal'c and we will talk!"

"So you can escape?" – Leila Terni chuckled. "I don't think so!"

"Well, you do consider we have a job to do for you. You don't expect we'd be able while in these cells, now would you?"

"Of course not," – She said. "But we can work the details first then we'll discuss the how!"

"Deal!"

Leila Terni assessed him for a while under her stern look. "I'll have you picked up for dinner." And she left closing the door behind her.

Vala waited for Leila to be out of sight before appearing before Cam.

"That went well!" – She observed.

"Yes, better than I thought," – Cam agreed. "But she is not easily fooled. She would wonder why I came around this easily."

"You have something in mind."

"We need to buy time."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay out of sight for one and two we need to make contact with Daniel. Find out what he has discovered."

"I'll do that. You play nice with the boss."

"Have you got anything on her?"

"Oh, yes, she is here without the permission of the Lucian Alliance's ruling body. Whatever it is she's hoping to help her seize total control of the Alliance."

"Hugh, interesting," – Cam said thoughtfully. "Alright, I will work her from here. You go and make contact with Daniel."

"Just by the way, where did you put the communication device?"

"Nowhere have you wanted to know!" – Cam replied mysteriously.

"Right," – Vala rolled her eyes and left the premises.

* * *

><p>Daniel had returned with his new alliance colleagues to the main camp. Of course he had avoided to directly meet the leaders for the risk of exposure becomes exponentially greater and it was not the time yet to do so hence he saw Vala coming from behind the forest line.<p>

Using Marisa's talk with Terrance, he moved out of sight and to the back of the camp's tent where Vala was waiting patiently.

"Did you find them?" – Daniel asked while standing in such a way that did not arise suspicion. It looked as though he was rummaging through the crates looking for something undetermined.

"Yes, they are on opposite sides of Terni's command ship. It will not be easy to get them out though if we both do it we can make it though not to the gate. They'd block us long before that, sadly." – Vala blurted her answer.

"I see."

"What did you learn on this end?" – Vala asked scratching her nose and then silently sneezed.

"Well, for one, they are here on their own…"

"I know. Terni has come without the approval of the others."

"Oh!" – Daniel exclaimed.

"What else?"

"Well, they are looking for something. I'm not entirely sure what." – Daniel said as he bent down to pick up a stone and put it in the crate as some alliance members were passing nearby. "I think it is a box."

"A box?" – Vala looked him oddly.

"A box,"

"A box?" – She was trying to see if Daniel did not have a momentarily loss of sanity.

"Yes, a blue box,"

"Oh!"

"According to the texts in the ruins, it is a source of great power."

"Of course it is…" – Vala said. "But Daniel, can you get serious now?"

"I'm serious, Vala."

"Come on, Daniel, they can't be risking everything over a blue box."

"Well, I did not say that's the exact reason. It is at very least one of the reasons they are here."

"And does it say where this box is?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well?"

Daniel sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "It is at the SGC somewhere under the gate."

"WHAT?" – Vala exclaimed visibly shocked.

"I haven't told them that part yet but then again they think I'm a bounty hunter."

"With much Tauri knowledge, Daniel," – Vala said softly slightly shaking her head. "You are playing a dangerous game."

"I know."

"The SGC called."

"And?"

"I told them what our situation is but the alliance intercepted it. For now Terni believes Cam made the call. She had told him she wants to hire SG1 for a job."

"Hire us?" – Daniel looked blankly at her. "What job?"

"Well, Cam is about to find out. He's having dinner with Terni."

"Lucky dog,"

"Yeah, our cover is safe for now."

"Let's hope we can keep it this way so the SGC can rescue us."

"Oh!"

"What?" – He looked back at her.

"Well, they have eight ships in the system, four of which are in orbit."

"Oh!" – Daniel exclaimed.

"Keep snooping…"

"I will but my team, they are not sharing."

"Keep at it! I'm returning to the ship."

"Wait!" – Daniel said. "How are we going to communicate?"

"Oh, take this!" – She passed him the Tok'Ra communicator.

"And the other is with you?"

"No, it is with Cam."

Daniel shook head. "Alright,"

"Good luck!" – She said and kissed him on the cheek, and then disappeared back to the forest.

"Good luck, my ass," – Daniel straightened his shirt, closed a box, and moved back to the inside of the tent. Marisa was waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are."

"So what next?"

"We are going to the eastern quadrant. I can use your help."

"Of course, lead the way,"

* * *

><p>Terrance, after speaking with Marisa, made his way to Terni's command ship. He arrived aboard and headed to her chambers. She was about to leave for Cam's cell.<p>

"Commander?"

"Terrance,"

"I think the rest of SG1 is here."

"What? How do you know?"

"Marisa and her team made progress. However she said a bounty hunter helped her and his description matches Dr. Jackson."

"Most intriguing," – Leila exclaimed.

"Should I apprehend them?"

"No," – Leila said. "You said Dr. Jackson is helping, right?"

"Yes," – Terrance nodded.

"Well, let him help then. He must feel rather safe since we haven't discovered them yet. Let's keep that way." – It was perfect for her. They were already helping them without knowing.

"We haven't located Mal Doran or Colonel Carter."

"Don't even try."

"What?"

"Trust me Terrance. We do need their help. They believe we do not know about them."

"Of course," – Terrance smiled finally understanding her point of view.

"Daniel Jackson is an expert in everything ancient. I suspect Ms. Mal Doran might be here on the ship."

"And Colonel Carter?"

"Maybe she is with her or maybe she is not here at all. We have to ask our contact on Earth just to be on the safe side. Make it happen but advise him caution. They already know we have someone among them."

"I'll tell her to be discrete."

"Good, now I'll have to pick up, Colonel Mitchell."

"He's a crafty one."

"Yes, he is but that is what makes it interesting."

* * *

><p>Back at the SGC, the Lucian Alliance contact, Eliza Samuels, lieutenant Stargate operations, had just relieved Master Sergeant Harriman at the controls when her long range communication device glowed briefly.<p>

She sighed frustrated. The alliance picked up its moments for communication in the most inconvenient times. She excused herself for a moment and went to the bathroom.

"What?" – She said with obvious frustration.

"Don't you what me, Eliza!" – Terrance said appearing in the small ball.

"You pick up your moments. It is not always suitable to call."

"This is an emergency."

"Go ahead then,"

"Do you know the location of Colonel Carter?"

"She's at some conference in DC. Why?"

"And the rest – Vala Mal Doran and Dr. Jackson?"

"You don't know?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"I thought you've captured them already. They are on the planet with Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c."

"They eluded capture and Colonel Mitchell had had us convinced Teal'c and him were the only ones on the planet. I just recently came across Dr. Jackson."

"And you've captured him?"

"No, Commander Terni wants him untouched, for now. He's helping us without even knowing."

"And Mal Doran,"

"She thinks she's somewhere on the ship."

"Terni is playing a dangerous game."

"We all are." – Terrance sighed. "There is some wisdom in letting them move around undisturbed, for now."

"I suppose there is."

"Anything worth reporting?"

"Yes," – Eliza nodded. "The two generals, Landry and O'Neill, went somewhere with a young man they captured snooping around. But they were behaving very oddly. I'm not sure why but I'm going to find out."

"Discreetly, Eliza, we don't want to arouse suspicion. They already know they have a leak."

"I know." – Eliza smiled wide.

"Just be careful,"

"I will." – She said, gave him a wink and deactivated the communication device then returned to her post.

* * *

><p>Leila Terni went to fetch the nothing suspecting colonel Mitchell. He was already in more presentable clothes. She had set her chambers as the venue for a business dinner. Cam sat opposite her.<p>

The plates were served but they ate in silence each appraising the other. When finished and all plates were aside, Leila moved closer to Cam.

"Now, we can discuss the terms." – She said softly.

Cam waited for her to continue.

"The Lucian Alliance is not what it used to be. The unsuccessful attempts on your planet and Destiny have created a power vacuum though the Alliance still has a comprehensible ruling council." – Leila continued. "The relationship with the Jaffa Nation has become more strain than usual hence the need of change."

"That you intend to fill?" – Cam smiled. "The power vacuum…"

"I…"

"It is rather obvious. Why else would you be on some backward world?"

"This world is anything but backward, Colonel. It is a place of legend."

"A legend of power, I imagine? Otherwise your presence is pointless."

Leila smiled. He was perceptive. "Yes, it is a legend of power however unlike anything you or even us have come across. And this power can alter everything."

"So you could…what…rewrite your destiny?"

"Close…"

Cam frowned. "What?"

"Well, the word alter says it all, Colonel. Our information says that the concealed power gives its possessor the ability to control time itself!"

"Control time?" – Cam repeated then shook head. "Such ability, even if it existed, would be to say the least extremely dangerous."

"Yes, it scares me as well but…"

"It'd solve your problems." – Cam finished her thoughts. "But what guarantees you are not going to make things worse? Or even worse than that – what happens when your actions rewrite history or I don't know – bring back the ORI, or the Goa'uld, or the Replicators…commander Terni, such power is not for us. We can't control it, we can't perceive what alterations it would bring…we can't play God, and we are not ready…"

"I doubt we'd ever be ready, Colonel. But I don't have to change history."

"Ah…then I'm not following…"

"I only need to add a few things – here and there."

"Add things?" – Cam repeated perplexed.

"Yes," – Leila nodded. "And this is where SG1 comes in…"

"I really do not follow."

"Once we have this power, we need to make certain changers that do not affect the major events but…"

"Help you!"

"Yes," – She smiled. "SG1 has intimate knowledge of the past decades. You know precisely where your people were at the time, where you were, and where we are…and while everyone is busy, you and your team will make slight additions, here and there while slipping undetected."

Cam eyed her for a while trying to see whether she was serious or pulling his leg. There were so many things that could go wrong. But of the course the most important question had not been addressed – what makes her think they'd do it? And more to the point what stops them double crossing her?

"And once we take this power – what stop us…"

"Double crossing me?"

"Right,"

"Well, the others of the council have failed in their task to destroy your world."

"We've been over this."

"Not exactly," – Her posture changed. She reached for her communicator. The small ball lit up. "Lieutenant Samuels?"

"Yes, Commander,"

"Is everything set?"

"It only awaits your command."

"What's the meaning of this?" – Cam asked doubt crawling in him.

"This is to make sure you hold on to your end, Colonel. You will be given every instruction on what to do, and of course, at last you can save your world."

"Save Earth?"

"Make it so, Lieutenant,"

"Of course, Commander," – The communication ball extinguished leaving Cam's heart racing. What the hell did she mean?

"What did you do?" – He asked no longer able to hide his feelings.

"I've ordered the destruction of your gate. True you do have an IRIS but it won't help you. It is the gate itself that is going to blow up and this time you won't be able to stop it."

"NO!" – Cam stood up briskly but the guard behind him restrained him.

"Now, you have an interest of helping us find the power."

"And if it doesn't exist?"

"Then I would have achieved what the others have failed so many times before."

Cam felt powerless before this insanity. She was betting everything on a legend that may or may not be true. He had thought he was calling her bluff but she had no intention of bluffing.

"Take the colonel down to the surface." – She commanded.

"What of Teal'c?" – Cam asked.

"Oh, of course, the Jaffa as well,"

* * *

><p>Once they were down to the surface, Commander Terni activated a long range communicator that displayed the Cheyenne Mountain. Her people gathered around her.<p>

"The Lucian Alliance has waited for this moment a very long time. The Tauri have eluded us for a long time. They have managed to thwart every plan and escape justice. Well, not anymore, today is the day they pay. And it starts right here."

Terrance approached her and whispered a few words.

"No matter," – She replied. She took a magnifier enhancing the loudness of her voice so it can be heard over a greater distance. "Dr. Jackson, Ms. Mal Doran, I know you are both here. You have eluded capture but this is irrelevant. You and your team will help us otherwise there would be no other way to save your world."

She adjusted the frequencies and Cam's jaw fell when he saw Eliza. He had seen her so many times. General O'Neill himself had recruited her. How did the alliance manage to convert her so quickly?

"Lieutenant Eliza Samuels is one of our best operatives. She had been on the Tauri home world for the past four years. She had been ordered to infiltrate the SGC following the rules of the Tauri, step by step, until the time is right. The Tauri gate will bring an end to the SGC and with it half the territory they call Colorado.

But the damage the gate is going to make will throw their world, still unaware of the wonders of the stars, into chaos they will not recover from. The alliance ships will then come to level the rest. And the Tauri will be no more.

"Unless, Colonel, you comply with the task you are entrusting you with. We will tell you what you need to do. After you do it you can go to save your world." – Leila looked deviously victorious this time.

Cam did not like any part of this proposition. They had to warn Earth unfortunately they had no means of doing so.

"And your friend…" – Leila added. Cam looked at her. She picked up a staff weapon and discharged it into Teal'c who fell on the spot. Cam pushed the guards around him and went to him but Terni's aim was perfect. Teal'c was dying.

Anger muffled all reason within him. He was close to Terni and did not wait for another chance. He seized her by the arm, twisted it and placed his around her neck.

"Order the attack down, or she dies!"

"I'm prepared to die, are you?"

"The alliance has not sanctioned this mission. You are on your own."

"This is what we needed you to believe. It was the backup plan." – Terrance announced coming straight at Cam. "In case, we did not capture all of you at once. We had the time to study you and we know now what makes you tick. Release her! You have failed. The attack will happen regardless. Your only way out is to cooperate."

Cam was weighing his options. They had underestimated Leila and her team. But he was not going to lose his advantage. If he could get to the gate, he still had time to warn his people.

"Back off!"

Terrance only shook head and Cam found out why. Everyone, including Daniel and Vala whom he saw, had directed their attention to the communication device. There was smoke and then the entire mountain exploded. The communication link was lost but then the orbital look reappeared.

Cam stopped dead in his tracks. His hand let loose Leila. He could not believe what he saw seeing. They did it. The SGC had been destroyed.

"We are now your only hope, Colonel Mitchell." – Leila whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea what you have done!" – Daniel blew his cover and stepped forward.

"Oh, yes, we do Doctor Jackson." – Leila said. She waved at her guards to leave Daniel alone.

"No, you do not!" – Daniel shook head. He faced her. "You seek the power of this world?"

"Yes, and you are helping."

Daniel put a lot of disdain and mockery in his next words. "You just blew it!"

"You are helping us or your world is lost, Doctor."

Vala also stepped forward and stood next to Daniel. "What he meant is that what you are looking for was in the SGC!"

Leila turned to her finally the words sinking in. "What?"

"The power of the Ancient One is buried in the SGC. And sorry, now it is most certainly buried under tons and tons of rubble." – Daniel replied. His helplessness and Terni's failure were giving him an intoxication bordering carelessness filled with disdain, hatred even, and mockery. "Good luck digging it up! Who's screwed now? The SGC may be gone but I assure you this attack will not go unpunished. Earth will gather all its forces and there will not be a place within this galaxy or any other where you'd escape our vengeance."

Leila had not paid attention to Daniel's threats and mockery. But she was seeing the truth in his eyes. He was actually happy at her misery. The alliance did not fear the Tauri retaliation at all. But this failure was most unexpected. She had finally secured their cooperation only to learn what she sought was at the very place she just destroyed. But then how could she have known?

"There is still a chance." – She said firmly snapping of the initial shock. "Terrance, prepare the ships, we are leaving for the Tauri home world."

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours earlier…<strong>

The young man had returned to the altar chamber under General O'Neill's close supervision. He had an epiphany and was testing it. The latest bitty remark of O'Neill had triggered an important memory (in the corner of the eye…)

His memories were still blurry but he recalled one where a being of another dimension had taken refuge inside a girl's house shielding itself with a perception filter. And so it occurred to him that what he was looking for had the same kind of defense.

"In the corner of the eye…"

"What?" – General O'Neill asked as he had spoken aloud.

"Ah? Nothing," – The young man quickly replied and refocused his attention. He moved to the front of the altar chamber, turned sideways making the general raise an eyebrow, and focused on the area outside of his eyes' perimeter. For a moment, he could swear he saw a glimpse of blue but it was gone almost instantaneously. He was still missing something important.

He needed time to rest and relax which is why he turned around on his heels and left the area with the general close behind him. He apparently had no intention of leaving him out of his sight.

"What now?"

"I time to rest."

"Really?"

It was once more a sarcastic remark which he chose not to award an answer though he really liked the general a lot. He was caustic and bitty but cool.

* * *

><p>They returned to the gate room under the expecting look of General Landry but O'Neill only shook head. Landry narrowed his eyes, raised an eyebrow and folded his hands on his chest. He was expecting an explanation but received none. He cleared his throat.<p>

"Jack?"

"Hank!"

"Well?"

"What?"

Landry closed his eyes sighing deeply. General O'Neill sometimes can play the fool to unbelievably high frustrating levels. He opened them again, pulled his trousers a bit higher by adjusting the height with his belt and belly and sat at the head of the table in the briefing room.

"Did you find the mythical room?" – He asked as his breath had calmed down to its usual.

"Oh," – O'Neill exclaimed. "We are taking a break."

General Landry closed his eyes again. It is what he had been saying from the beginning – a giant waste of time. He opened them again. A sudden noise behind him made him turn around. The young man was standing there sideways in front of the door of his office and his eyes were moving from left to right where they stopped for a moment and then back again making the same round.

He sensed Jack's arm on his and faced him.

"He's been doing this for the last hour or so." – Jack explained while scratching his nose with the other hand.

Suddenly it seemed something had caught the young man's interest and he darted to the window overlooking the Stargate. He stopped abruptly before it and fixed his gaze onto the ring shaped gate.

O'Neill who thought this could be it jumped off his seat and joined him. He followed the direction of his look and saw a young lieutenant behind the gate itself. He recognized her at once. It was Lieutenant Eliza Samuels. He had recruited her last year straight from the academy. She showed great promise. But on Earth was she doing behind the gate? She should be sitting in Walter's chair in operations.

The young man next to him snapped out of his gaze and exclaimed. "No time to lose."

"I've been saying that…" – General Landry interjected rolling his eyes.

The young man bonded by taking O'Neill's hand and dragging him back to the table.

"What?" – O'Neill exclaimed at this unorthodox manner.

"General Landry, I know this would sound crazy but you have to evacuate the SGC right now. Well, not all of it, but you, the General here, and most of your command stuff…"

"Ah, what? Why?" – General Landry exclaimed confused.

"There's going to be a big boom. Your only way is with me now. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry but there is nothing else we can do for the rest right now. It is time to go."

"Ah…wait a minute!" – Landry exclaimed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have the time to explain." – The young man said. "General O'Neill, follow me!"

General Landry looked at O'Neill who shrugged but followed.

"Jack?" – Landry called. O'Neill stopped and turned around.

"I don't know, Hank, but something tells me to follow this lunatic. Gather the stuff and meet us down there."

Landry frowned. He could not fathom what this young lunatic was rambling around about but followed O'Neill's orders to the letter. He and the command stuff joined the two at the altar chambers.

"Good, now stay there," – The young man said. The joy in his face had faded and was replaced by cold determination though the general excitement was still visible.

The young man took on his sideways position at threshold of the altar chamber and remained still. He stood there for what seemed an eternity. Landry looked at his watch – two hours. How time flies? But what were they all doing here? A joyful exclamation on the young man's part made him jump startled.

He saw him tap the wall and suddenly a panel opened making everyone look dumbfounded but what was inside the panel was even more startling. The young man reached in and took it out. He then started without any shyness whatsoever to take off his current clothes. He bent down and opened the thing he had just pulled. It was a suitcase but it looked old, very, very old.

Brown trousers, checkered shirt with black braces, black boots, and a brown coat adorned the young man's body. As he turned around, Landry saw a dark red bowtie around his neck. He rummaged through his pockets and with childish excitement took out a cylindrical, oblong object with a light atop that made the most annoying buzzing sound.

"Oh, yes, baby, I'm back!" – He exclaimed then added slightly sulkily. "More or less…now where are you, you sexy thing?"

The buzzing sound increased as the young man pointed it everywhere at the walls. Apparently he did not find what he was expecting to find and very soon he was darting off the altar chamber with General O'Neill at his heels. Sighing deeply again, Landry and the others followed.

He saw O'Neill enter the storage room. He then heard a cry of joy and a very odd sound and sudden flash of electricity and then silence. When he arrived at the threshold of the storage room his jaw fell to the floor. There was no one inside. The odd thing was there was only one way in and out of this storage and he was standing at it.

He turned to Master Sergeant Harriman. "Walter, see if there are in another room."

"Yes, sir," – Walter turned around and went to look in the other rooms.

A minute later, General Landry heard and noticed the electricity flash and promptly turned around. His jaw was once more to the floor. Standing before him and grinning widely was the young man.

"Call your people back, General." – He said.

"Ah…" – Landry opened and closed his mouth. What the hell was going on? He called them back.

"Good, Sergeant, lieutenant, grab my hand." – He offered a hand.

"Do as he says," – Landry spelled though he still did not understand what was going on. But the next second answered his questions though it did add a few more. The sergeant and the lieutenant took hold of the young man's hand and vanished on the spot with the all familiar electricity surge.

The young man reappeared shortly after and took another two with him. And so it continued until General Landry was the last one left. He heard cries of panic from above and went to check it out.

* * *

><p>The scene he saw brought a few eyebrows to him. Before the gate, he saw Lieutenant Eliza Samuels with a Zat firing at the security personnel of the base. In her other hand she was holding a detonator. The gate behind her was active but the base's alarms were on full alert.<p>

Landry moved to his security teams.

"What the hell is going on?" – He asked.

The marine's major turned to salute briefly the general. "The gate, sir, it is the gate."

"What?"

"The gate dialed, sir…"

"It is what it does, Major," – Landry said still not following the major's thoughts.

"You don't understand, sir." – The major said and pulled the general back avoiding a discharge of the Zat. "The gate is overloading. We have to shut it down or it will explode."

"What?" – The general exclaimed stunned. "How the hell had this happened?"

"We received a long range communication from SG2, sir. She's Lucian Alliance."

"WHAT?" – Landry couldn't believe what he just heard.

"She's set the gate to blow. We don't have much time, sir." – The Major said. "Marines, we have to put her down, NOW!" He shouted and led the charge.

In the next moment, there was the familiar electricity surge and the gate room vanished out of sight. The only glimpse the general had was of the major discharging his weapon into Lieutenant Samuels.

"Let go of me!" – The general yanked the hand holding him. It turned out to be General O'Neill.

The young man was also there. He had a serious look in his eyes. He approached the general.

"I'm so sorry, general."

"About?" – The reality had not sunk in yet with him.

"The SGC is gone, Hank."

"What – no?"

"Oh, yes," – General O'Neill's voice had fallen to a whisper.

"NO….N…OOOOO…." – General Landry fell to his knees his hands on his head. Tears filled his eyes and fell freely on his cheeks sides. He felt O'Neill's hand around his shoulder comforting him. "Wha…" Landry couldn't speak so he choked at the words.

"How did you know?" – O'Neill turned at the young man.

"I wish I could tell you but…"

"Oh, don't give me this crap," – O'Neill snapped. "We could have done something…"

"We can!" – The young man reassured him. "This is why it is imperative I find it."

"Find what exactly?"

"It had to be in the altar chamber but it is possible I did not see it. I'm certain now, I left a backup plan in case I didn't find the first time…"

"What the blazes are babbling about?"

"Look, general, I know how you feel, believe me. All this was not supposed to happen. I can make it right but I do need your help. I have to find the backup plan. I put it in case things did not go according to plan A, which they never do. There is always something that goes wrong…but I promise I will put it back together."

"What the hell are we looking for?"

"Well, um, it is…um…my ship, you could say." – The young man replied cautiously. "You've seen it in the altar chamber. It is the predominant symbol in the writings…."

"The BOX?" – General O'Neill exploded in awe and laughter. "You're kidding right?"

"Well," – The young man shrugged. "I know it doesn't look much but essentially yes."

"And the box will fix all this?"

"Oh, yeah," – His eyes lit up like two little suns and the grin on his face grew wider.

General O'Neill vigorously thrust his head. This was the most ridiculous notion he had ever come across but then again the young man reminded him a bit of Carter. Sometimes, she also had this ludicrous notion.

"Alright," – O'Neill said. "Where is the backup?"

"Ah, well," – The young man's voice trailed off and he started fidgeting. "This is going to be kind of hard to…um…swallow…no, um…understand…no, um…do."

"What?" – O'Neill exclaimed his usual word of confusion.

"We first have to find it…where I put it…since I don't remember." – The fidgeting was indeed getting annoying. "I do remember some parts but others are still foggy…" And seeing O'Neill's expression he added. "But I do know someone who can help me remember…"

"Good, let's go see him." – The General exclaimed.

"Ah…" – The voice trailed off again and fidgeting passed behind his back.

"What now?"

"Um…the person we have to see….um…"

"Who's he?" – General Landry asked as he had managed to pull himself up and about.

"Ah, well, his name is…um…well…known to you…um…"

"Spell it out already!" – Landry snapped.

"Albert Einstein!"

Whatever the two generals expected to hear this was most certainly not it. Albert Einstein, what a ludicrous notion, the man was dead for over a few decades.

"Would you get serious now?" – Landry asked but noticing the young man's expression stepped backwards. He was serious. "That's not possible. He's been dead for some time…"

"Anyone else that can help?" – Walter joined the conversation.

"Nope, only dear, old, Albert can."

"But he's dead?"

"Oh, shut up, a minor detail," – The young man exclaimed having stopped fidgeting and bonding excitedly around.

"Minor?" – Landry and O'Neill looked at each other dumbfounded.

The young man had now taken 3D glasses and put them before his eyes. He smiled even more widely.

"You have travelled back in time, General O'Neill, haven't you?"

"Ah…" – O'Neill opened and closed his mouth. This was supposed to be classified information.

The young man had moved close to him and was studying him much the same he was studying the wall in the altar chamber.

"1969, by the smell of it, right?"

O'Neill was so stunned he could not master a reply. How on Earth did this one know this with such detail?

"This is classified information." – Landry said.

"Uh, what?" – The young man exclaimed turning to face the general. "Oh, the 1969 thing, if you say so…but it is rather obvious…"

"Obvious?"

"Well, yeah, take a look," – The young man replied and shoved the glasses on Landry's face.

The general could not fathom what would this accomplish but once he laid his eyes on the general O'Neill he stepped backwards then he moved to the general. There were some odd moving particles around the general, kind of greenish. He tried to catch them but they eluded him.

"Hank, what the heck…" – O'Neill stepped backwards avoiding Landry's next attempt to catch the elusive greenish particles.

"Here!" – The young man yanked the glasses of Landry's face and put them on O'Neill's. "Take a look at your hands."

O'Neill did and gasped. "What the hell is that?"

"It is background radiation…don't worry…it is perfectly harmless. It tends to attach itself to everything that crosses through the time barriers."

O'Neill actually found the stuff rather cool. He looked at the young man and there he gaped even more. The greenish odd stuff seemed interrupted at places, which was very odd.

"It is not whole with you…" – He announced while pointing at him.

"What?" – The young man took the glasses off and put them back on his face. He looked himself up and down, and in most ridiculous positions. "Oh, that's not good…"

"It's not?"

"Oh, it's not bad just I'm not me…not fully, anyway, yet…"

O'Neill, Landry and Walter looked at each other again with lack of understanding at this statement.

"Well not yet,"

"Right," – O'Neill nodded agreeing not sure though for what.

General Landry took now the time to assess where he was. He did not pay attention at first as there were other things on his mind. They were on Earth that much was certain but where for now remained a mystery. It was a cave near a green hill with long pastures beneath.

The sky was blue and the sun was high above shining brightly. If the SGC, if the gate had exploded, Landry shook head, shouldn't the sky be filled right now with smoke or something… Half the States should be destroyed now. The devastation would be, is unthinkable. Dr. McKay's estimations of an exploding Stargate placed it several thousand times more powerful than a mark 12. And yet, here everything seemed fine.

"Where exactly are we?" – Landry decided to ask.

"Oh," – The young man exclaimed and looked at something on his hand that looked quite burnt. "Um…timey, whimmey…um…four hundred years ago… same place more or less…the Cheyenne Mountains…"

"Four hundred years ago?" – Landry and O'Neill both exclaimed stunned. "How the hell are we going to…?"

"Well, not with this," – The young man pointed at thing on his wrist. "It is all burnt out. We need to get Egypt…"

"Egypt?"

"Well, yeah, it is where the gate is buried, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but if we unearth it now, we would change the future…" – O'Neill was taking of Carter's approach on this one.

"Details…" – The young man exclaimed discarding the general's concerns with a wave of his hand. "I have to find the chief…"

"Chief who?"

"Um, oh, Chief Black Horse of the Cheyenne, it is his pastures." – The young man replied and darted down the hill. The others sighing deeply out of frustration mostly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


	4. Miniseries Part IV

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>SG1DW: A young archaeologist is caught inside a restricted area within Cheyenne Mountains. He makes a stunning claim of a secret chamber containing the power and knowledge of the Ancient One, road builder and healer.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Saint Physician<strong>

**Miniseries: Part IV**

Catching up with the young man proved out to be a rather serious challenge for the SGC personnel. Generals O'Neill and Landry were getting old for all this running stuff. The others of their group were doing better.

Once downhill, the young man, having gathered wood here and there lit up a fire using that odd contraption with the buzzing sound. It normally did not work on wood but only when opening doors. Then he sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

"What now..." – Landry asked hoping for a clear answer.

"We wait for the chief." – The young man replied. "I've send him a signal."

"Of course, you have..." – Landry exclaimed and sat down. The grass was so soft that it felt nice sitting on it. The gentle aroma in the air soothed his strained nerves and allowed the ugly truth of reality sink in. The SGC had been finally destroyed by the Lucian Alliance.

He still could not believe who was responsible. How did they manage to miss, Eliza Samuels being a Lucian Alliance spy? Her grades were perfect. How did she do it? And when did she arrive on Earth? Or was she of Earth and they converted her? So many questions but very few answers...

He wondered of the impact this event had on the people of Earth finally learning something had been hidden from them. Or did the IOA and the governments of the world hide the truth once more? But then if the Lucian showed that would be rather harder. And he had no doubt they would come to claim their price.

Of course, he had no doubt the space ships' captains would give them hell. They still had five ships in orbit and then there was Atlantis. They would avenge this insolence. But nothing changed the fact the SGC is gone with half the State and devastation that would last for at least a thousand years.

He felt bad for all the teams stranded offworld. He hoped SG1 would come back and save the day but they were in the hands of the Alliance. SG2 was there too but no one could have predicted the rat had already stricken. How did they miss her? How did they allow this to happen? The alliance had finally managed to surprise them. Of everything he thought they could throw at them this was simply not expected. This was mean...

"Hank!" – O'Neill dragged him back to the green grassed pasture. He was pointing west to a black dot on the horizon growing larger and larger. It was undoubtedly the redskins.

"I hope they're not going to try scalping us?" – Landry said bringing a smile to O'Neill's face.

"We have guns!"

"Right!" – Landry smiled. They did indeed. All was cool.

* * *

><p>The large dot grew in size and soon they could make out the different individuals. It was indeed the redskins on brown and one black horse. The latter had a rather tall rider with eagle feathers in his hair and rather nice compliment dress of more feathers. It was definitely the chief.<p>

The riding group stopped before them and jumped off the saddles. The chief was very tall for a redskin – six feet four or even five. He had a stalwart muscular body. Beneath the collection of feathers, he was dressed with a simple brown tunic and linen trousers with tassels of wild boar's skin. On his neck there was a necklace with a collection of teeth and talons of the feared grey grizzly. It was a sign of bravery.

The chief sat down opposite the young man and remained still for over an hour. Not a muscle on his face indicated he was actually even breathing. But apparently, the silence was too much for the good chief too so he stood up and said 'Hough' and then started to speak in a tongue Landry and the rest did not understand a word. It was a curious combination between growling sounds and just here and there some English one.

The young man on the other side seemed to absorb every word of the speech and just a small, tiny smile on his face indicated how interesting was all this for him. He left the chief to finish his long speech and sit back down.

The young man then stood up, repeated the greeting 'Hough' and started making the same combination of sounds. He moved around adding picturesque movement to explain some details. After an hour of boasting, he sat down as well. The silence resumed for an hour or two.

But this silence was trying the patience and nerves of the SGC personnel big time. They were not used to sitting and doing nothing for hours.

"Hough!" – The chief said though it seemed more like a whisper. "What does my young white brother need?"

Landry was startled by this sudden change. He could now understand every word.

"Hough, Chief Black Horse," – The young man repeated keeping his face absolutely still and serious. "I need to visit the big rock of the old chieftains where they lay at rest."

'Big rock of chieftains' – Landry thought. 'What the hell is that?'

Chief Black Horse seemed pensive but then he whistled and another warrior came to him. The chief whispered something in his ear. The warrior mounted one of the horses and rode away.

"We shall take you to the big rock of chieftains." – Chief Black Horse stated. He stood up and raised a hand in front of him. "By Manito...Hough!"

The young man repeated the gesture and stood up all beaming. He turned to the chief again.

"My white brothers will need horses as well."

"They shall have them. Wait for the great yellow eye to hide and I shall return to take you."

"Hough!" – The young man said satisfied and bowed his head to the chief who reciprocated and mounted his black horse riding away too with the rest of his people following.

"A bit of translation please..." – O'Neill asked.

"Oh, the big chief is going to return at dusk to take us."

"Take us – where?" – Landry asked on his turn. "What is this big rock of whatever?"

"Oh, it is a mountain where they keep their old kings rest – a cemetery of sort."

"Their what now?" – Landry exclaimed stunned. "Kings?"

"Yes, they had had kings before." – The young man replied with a look that was saying 'it is obvious'. "Long ago, they had kingdoms. They were not divided into tribes as they are now. They were very prosperous."

"What happened?" – O'Neill asked.

"Times, I suppose." – The young man replied. "Everything changes with time, General. It is the one enemy none has defense against well, unless you ran away."

"Why are we going there?"

"The old kings have certain...um...secrets, one of which will be helping us." – The cautious answer was. There were some things they should not know just yet.

"So what do you do until then?"

"Relax, sleep, run, whatever suits you." – The young man smiled wide and lay on the ground.

* * *

><p>The Lucian Alliance mothership exited hyperspace. Commander Terni was at command. The devastation her plan had caused was visible even from orbit. Half the planet's surface was already hidden under a black could.<p>

The Tauri were probably still wondering what the hell had happened and though it was part of the plan it was not something to rejoice of. There was nothing cheerful about this. It was sad but necessary.

She hoped though parts of the SGC have survived the initial blast otherwise finding the power would prove difficult. But whatever resistance she was to meet she would proceed even if she had to annihilate the rest of the planet.

"Bring SG1 here!" – She commanded.

SG1 were brought before her. In their faces, she saw her victory but there was no time for such contemplations.

"You still have a chance to save your world." – She said. "The power is in the SGC. We will go and find it, now."

"With all the SGC destroyed and gate being this close to your precious power that will prove rather difficult, if not impossible." – Cam countered barely holding his temper.

"We shall see." – Terni smiled. "Prepare my ship!"

"Commander Terni, five Earth ships detected in high orbit and approaching fast." – An officer interrupted.

Hope had returned to SG1's faces. But they were going to cooperate nonetheless, Terni thought.

"They are hailing."

"Tauri," – Terni shook head. "Reply!"

On the view screen, the face of Colonel Carter appeared.

"This is Colonel Carter of the Earth space ship Odyssey. Identify yourselves immediately or you will be fired upon."

"I'm Commander Leila Terni of the Lucian Alliance."

"Lucian Alliance?" – Carter repeated. "State your business here?"

"Isn't obvious, Colonel, savoring my victory?"

"Your victory?" – Carter frowned. "The attack on Earth..."

"Good, you're getting it."

Cam stepped forward. He was thinking that the rings are powerful to go down there but the beaming technology was better.

"Sam."

"Cameron?" – Carter looked at him. "What are you doing there?"

"We made an agreement with the Lucian Alliance."

"You what?"

"I'll explain later. We'll join you on the Odyssey soon."

"But..."

"For now, they are allies, Sam. Do not fire on them. They will behave."

Carter eyed him for a while then ceded. "Very well, we shall await your arrival." The view screen deactivated.

"Commander Terni, we will take on this mission of yours. I believe we have the details to discuss of what you need done." – Cam said.

Leila was a bit surprised. She was expecting their cooperation however it seemed somehow surreal but Cameron Mitchell meant it. It was visible in his eyes.

"Very well, follow me!"

* * *

><p>Four hours later, two gliders left the belly of the mothership and headed to the Odyssey, and docked. Colonel Carter was on the bridge when they entered.<p>

"Cameron, what the hell is going on?"

"Let's go and talk!" – Cam sighed and gestured her.

"Where is Teal'c?"

Cam only shook head. Carter closed her eyes. She understood all too well. Teal'c was dead.

"How complete is the damage at the SGC?" – Daniel asked.

"Most of it doesn't exist anymore." – Carter replied.

"All the levels or?"

"Why?"

"We need to get at the gate room, well, underneath it."

"Why?"

"To find something that will fix this mess."

"What?"

"Jackson," – Cam interjected. "I think we should start from the beginning."

"Agreed."

The explanation took its time and course. Sam Carter did not believe half of it but the idea of a power to control time lying beneath the gate all this time was simply absurd. Daniel however repeated the words found in the note and she came to agree it referred to the SGC.

"Major Marks, initiate scan of the immediate area around the gate room." – Carter ordered.

"Let's see if something survived." – Daniel sighed and looked at Vala. She had been unusually quiet.

"Colonel," – Major Marks exclaimed. "Sensors are picking up an entire floor still perfectly intact."

"WHAT?" – Carter exclaimed moving to Mark's console. "Where?"

"Originally two levels beneath the gate room."

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know." – Marks shook head. It was a mystery.

"Can we beam down there?" – Cam asked.

"I think so, yes, sir, we can."

"Good, SG1 move out!"

"Wait, Cam, Major, any radiation present there?"

"None!"

"Let's go then."

"You're coming too?" – Daniel looked at her.

"I'm part of SG1, aren't I?" – Carter looked back at him.

"True."

"And the adventure continues!" – Vala spoke for the first time.

"I suppose this time we can blame it on you, Cam." – Daniel interjected.

"I suppose you could." – Cam smiled.

SG1 readied all geared up. Major Marks initiated the procedure and they were beamed away.

* * *

><p>Chief Black Horse held his word and returned at dusk with sufficient horses for all. They mounted them and proceeded to the royal cemetery. If of course anyone thought they were behind the next hills they were certainly deluded.<p>

They rode for most of the next day without stopping. They camped at edge of a forest near a river's turn. The next day they continued riding north and stopped again at nightfall to rest. And then the next day continued and the next until they finally stopped. They were standing at the foot of a high mountain. It was perfect little place surrounded tightly by bushes with just a small passage where to get the horses through.

On the other side of the bushes, there was a tiny spit of water, a puddle. They dismounted and tied the horses.

"From here we proceed on foot," – The young man informed. He moved to the rocky wall and General O'Neill had the distinct feeling he was going to study the damn thing like he did in the altar chamber. But he did not. He only removed a few bushes and behind them stairs cut in the rock.

"Where do they lead?"

"Up!"

"How far is it?"

"Oh, another day or so!"

"And the horses?"

"We won't need them anymore. Chief Black Horse will take them back."

"So climbing..."

"Yes,"

"John Smith, was it, is that really your name?"

"No," – The young man shook head smiling widely. "But it could be."

"Right,"

"Allons-y!"

The stairs were following a winded path steadily climbing the mountain so it was not tiring at all. They were making though regular stops to rest. But the young man was right it took them nearly a whole day to reach the top. The young man did not allow them to sleep. He wanted to reach the top.

And once they did they were filled with awe. The top of the mountain was indeed breathtaking. A flat surface spread over at least two square kilometers held separate oblong stones, each 2 meters long. These were the tombs of the redskins' kings. Each stone tomb bore engravings that easily rivaled those of the Egyptians.

"More snakes?" – Landry asked O'Neill.

"I hope not!"

The young man moved around the graves obviously searching for something though he did not share what.

"Remarkable," – Master Sergeant Harriman exclaimed while studying the tombs.

"And hopefully snake less..." – O'Neill added.

"But if the Goa'uld did not get to them maybe some of the others did – Asgard, Furling or whatever." – Landry said.

"Or maybe none of them," – The young man reappeared carrying a strange, spherical and yet cylindrical device.

"And what is that?"

The young man smiled. "All in good time, General. Tonight we rest tomorrow we go."

"Go where?"

"Egypt, where else?" And so they rested.

* * *

><p>The next morning with first light, General O'Neill woke up. He found the young man standing on the edge of the platform gazing at the distant horizon. He was still holding the odd device in hand. Apparently the thing was dangerous to leave it unattended. And his curiosity was aroused even more. What was that thing and what does it do?<p>

"Good morning, General O'Neill," – The young man greeted without turning around.

"I suppose it is a good one." – O'Neill answered and stood next to him.

"It turns out some adventures never go according to plan, do they?"

"No, the A never really does. How many backups do you have?"

"Several,"

"Oh,"

"It can't ever be predicted how many times it'd go wrong, especially with a lot of moving parts."

"Very true," – O'Neill agreed.

They remained still until everyone was up. Having them together, the young man put them in a circle as he stepped in its middle. It was then when he activated the odd device in his hands. Its effects startled them. The cylindrical part started revolving very fast until it become almost a blur. The whole thing rose up in the air and when it had reached the speed the young man was expecting he touched the sphere.

Instantly, a bubble of yellowish light encompassed the space they were occupying, and they all vanished on the spot. Seconds later, they reappeared but were no longer on the flat platform of dead kings. The air had become hotter. The ground beneath them was sandy. As the effect of the odd device wore off they recognized the place – Egypt, and more to the point the Valley of Kings.

"What the hell was that?" – Landry exclaimed stunned and pointing at the device.

"It is the ODDPD."

"The what..."

"Omni directional dimension portal device. "– The young man replied. "It is a long story and for another time, General. This way," And he led the group in to the valley using the closest stairs in the area.

They reached downhill where the young man took one of the most prominent roads and took them deeper into the valley of kings. He was looking for the seventh seal where he had left another vortex manipulator. Of course, once there, he had to be more careful. The last time he had been here he had sealed in Isis in a jar. He/she was misbehaving on the Orient express. Well, at the time it was she and she was a very bad girl, and he liked it.

"Where are we going exactly?" – O'Neill asked as he caught up with the young man's fast pace.

"We're looking for the seventh seal where I put Isis last time."

"ISIS?"

"Yes,"

"As of the Isis and Osiris?"

"Yes, but only Isis. She was loose on the Orient Express."

"Where?" – O'Neill looked up stunned. "And wasn't it a he?"

"Well, the Goa'uld don't really have a gender but at the time it was a she. She was being a very bad girl. I caught her and put her in a jar."

O'Neill thrust his head for he had come face to face with Osiris who had taken over Sarah, Daniel's girlfriend and caused them quite a lot of problems before they caught her again. Of course the idea of that thing being loose on the Orient Express sounded extremely crazy.

The two were found in jars and they had always assumed Ra and the other snakes put them in there but as it turns out the story might be a bit different. But no, O'Neill thrust his head again, how could this young man have put her there, it was not possible. He was younger than he was.

"Really? You put him back in his jar?"

"Well, you're right it is usually displayed as a him but at the time he was a she."

"And YOU put him in the jar?"

"Yes," – The young man nodded. "She was misbehaving. I put him in the jar the first time well I was present when they did."

"Of course," – O'Neill had a problem. The young man before him was talking with conviction and it was becoming very confusing.

"Ah, here we are," – The young man exclaimed and started climbing. They reached solid rock but the young man turned in his usual sideways position. He exclaimed happily and pressed a speck on the rock wall. The rock wall immediately retreated revealing a passage. "These Egyptians, you got to praise them of ingenuity sometimes."

They followed him inside. The ground was of solid, polished rock, untouched by time or even dust.

"Careful, there may be traps," – Landry cautioned.

"There are," – The young man answered. "But…" He took out the buzzing instrument and the next door standing in their path opened, and no traps sprang. They continued from door to door and what seemed to be doors the young man ignored. "Ah, here we are the last door."

And once through, the sight became quite familiar – a typical throne room of a Goa'uld – with the throne and the sarcophagus.

"I hoped all those damn things were destroyed." – O'Neill exclaimed though he did not intend anyone to hear him.

"Apparently, we missed several." – Landry said sympathetically.

"Yes, cheap technology," – The young man said and passed by the sarcophagus and went to the throne where he found the vortex manipulator still intact. This version though was slightly different from the others. He had rigged it himself to work with four others but it remained the control one. "Put these on, and hold hands." Once ready, the young man tapped quickly on the wrist and pressed a glowing button. The whole grouped seemed to be sucked and left the throne room. They reappeared again but this time they were on a street just outside DC. "Welcome to 1950!"

"50?" – Landry exclaimed and as he came to look closely on all objects around him he came to the same conclusion – the fifties. "What…um…?"

"Well, it is time to say hi to Albert, come on!"

The young man's pace increased so they had to catch up. He stopped before a Victorian building, eagerly climbed the few stairs and knocked on the door.

At the door, a young lady stood. She looked at the strangers but her eyes were fixed on the young man beaming before her.

"Yes? – Her soft voice said.

"Ah, hello, I'm looking for Albert. Is he home?"

"Uncle Albert no longer lives here." – She replied.

"Oh," – The young man exclaimed. "Well, where is he then?"

"He moved out with the men."

"Well, this is not good. I left my fez in here."

O'Neill and Landry looked at each other dumbfounded once more this time at the word fez but the girl's eyes grew wide at that word.

"Please come in!" – She invited them.

The house was well furnished. The group was seated in the living room while the young lady took the young man aside.

"Uncle Albert said you might come one day."

"Yes,"

"He told me where he was going, a placed called Eureka."

"Of course," – The young man slapped himself on the forehead. "It is the village he helped build or is building. Did he leave the fez behind?"

"No," – She smiled. "But he said you will be back for it."

"Well, yeah, fezzes are cool."

"He asked me to give you this." – She disappeared for a moment then reappeared with an old suitcase. It contained several military uniforms.

"Excellent," – The young man said and darted to the living room. "Come on, put these on!"

"Uniforms?" – Landry eyed the content of the suitcase.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"We're going to Eureka!"

"Oh, no!" – O'Neill exclaimed. "No, we're not."

Landry looked at O'Neill. "What?"

"It is a town full of yahoos and nut jobs, no thank you!"

"Well, not yet," – The young man beamed. "Come on it will be fun!"

O'Neill sighed deeply and put on the uniform of a colonel. It kind of felt right again though.

* * *

><p>SG1 appeared inside the intact level. It was remarkable how this floor could have survived the blast being this close to the Stargate.<p>

"Fascinating," – Daniel said.

"Yes," – Carter agreed. "This whole place should not exist."

"Speaking of which what level is this?" – Cam asked.

"I don't know." – Carter shrugged. "I don't remember this being on the official blueprints."

"Hey guys," – Vala called. "Come see this!"

They reached her position. It was the altar chamber. Daniel moved to examine it.

"Damn!" – He exclaimed.

"What is it, Jackson?" – Cam moved to him.

"It is the damned blue box again. Look!" – And he pointed at the altar writings.

"And the Stargate too..." – Cam observed. "How many languages is this?"

"Well there are Cimmerian, Babylonian, Hindu, North American Indian ideograms, Norse, Phoenician, and others. A few languages of the Ancient world are not present though, among them Egyptian, Mayan, Aztec and Ancient." – Daniel replied as he was making his observation of the writings.

"Interesting," – Cam said. "Not ancient and Goa'uld?"

"No, I know, it is odd."

"But in all, the gate and the box!"

"I noticed. It is really odd."

"It can't be the gate. It has no symbols, constellations." – Vala interjected.

"No, it is the gate but the original gate." – Daniel replied. "It is the first gate, type of gate, the ancients had built, the one on Destiny."

"Right, what, I've never been there."

"All is forgiven." – Cam winked at her. "Jackson, what are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure." – Daniel replied.

"Alright, what did the note say?"

"Again?"

"Yes, again,"

"Ok, it says: 'Inside the belly of the mountain where the shiny puddle is in the corner of the eye beneath the half floor behind the altar, the key fits.'"

"Beneath the half floor?"

"I imagine this place." – Daniel shrugged.

"And then behind the altar?"

"Yes,"

"Which one?"

"That is a good question. I have no idea."

"But you do have the key?"

"Yeah, I do, well, Terni thinks she has it but actually I do."

"You replaced them?" – Vala said with a growing smile. "Smart Daniel, smart, you're becoming more and more like me."

"Quite the compliment, Jackson,"

"Yeah, very reassuring," – Daniel was not particularly thrilled of it but his focus was now on the altars. The writings on the walls to here were also a puzzle. "I have to figure this out." And he left the altar room.

* * *

><p>He wanted to understand the writings. His first glance told him they were alphabet but more careful focus revealed a story. The problem was they were all written in an obscure dialect of all these languages and without his books it was going to take more time.<p>

"Daniel, what do you need?"

"My books,"

"I'll see what I can do." – Carter said.

Daniel nodded barely. His focus was at the wall of writing.

"We'd check if…you know…" – Vala suggested. Cam nodded. "See you Daniel,"

"Right," – Daniel lifted his head. "Be careful."

Vala and Cam left him alone and besides the writings were intriguing. What made him wonder is why all of them had built altars in this particular place. In every form of writing present – six symbols kept repeating: the gate, the blue box, the black rose, the golden tree, the liquid sword and the skull on book.

Daniel was certain now these symbols can hardly be letters. He was certain though not a hundred percent they were ideographic. They represented either a race or an object (ship, temple, or repository).

Carter returned shortly after with some of Daniel's books she had taken from his apartment. They have survived the cataclysm.

"How's out there?" – Daniel asked eyes pinned on the colonel.

"Ugly," – Carter sighed. She looked very tired and sad. "Any progress?"

"Some…" – Daniel pointed at the six symbols. "I'm fairly certain they are not letters of the alphabet I mean. They are definitely ideographic but I have yet to unlock that mystery."

"Where are Cameron and Vala?"

"Looking for survivor in the upper levels or the rubble, whatever…"

"I'll go help them."

"Ok, I'll yell if I have something."

Carter chuckled. "You…" She just shook head and left him.

* * *

><p>Daniel noticed soon enough something interesting in the writings. It was a passage that read more or less: 'the magic box appeared from the heavens and lay to rest in the heart of the mountain', another section continued but in another language: 'hidden from praying eyes it would lay until its master arrives with the golden heart,' and then another continued: 'when the trumpets and the flute sing high, he will be whole again'.<p>

Daniel contemplated of the meaning. The magic box could only be the blue box symbol and it obviously had an owner, and it was hidden. Now, he had no idea what the golden heart is, and the other two – trumpets and a flute. These last were curious. A flute existed in those times but a trumpet not really.

He passed onto the next passages: 'the great magic box holds the secrets of the Saint Physician, the man with many faces.' This part was difficult for Daniel – the man with many faces. He wondered of the meaning. Could it be the man was a liar but then why praise him?

The next passage read: 'the Saint Physician, the savior and protector of all worlds, the man who never stops, who never turns back, who always runs'. Was he running from responsibility or dark moments in his past? Still it was very odd for a doctor to be running all the time. Running from what, Daniel kept wondering but the text did not elaborate on that. Well, he was a doctor too though an archeologist but running all the time. Daniel chuckled – well to a point he was running all the time.

It continued: 'at his side always a delicate flower but hardened by running having seen the dark storm in his eyes, the cold fury, the burning fire of the suns, the wheel of time,'. This passage was definitely interesting and informative. This running doctor appeared not to be travelling alone but always with a companion. This is how Daniel explained to himself the delicate flower (a girl most certainly or a young woman).

He continued translating. The next one he found read: 'with the metallic torch at hand and fire in his eyes, the Saint Physician knows no equal. Just the mention of his name turns around demons and armies alike' and the next one: 'the silence came and took his fire away. And for a while, he was no more. But one step ahead of everyone he always is. Preserved in the vault his true fire lays waiting…waiting…'

Metallic torch, this could be only some kind of device. Fear of his name made armies run. The silence took his fire away. Now this one was more difficult. The silence took his mojo or his powers. Preserved in the vault – vault, Daniel wondered, some sort of storage. Maybe that is what the first passages meant that he would be whole again. But what was the silence? That part was a true mystery. Silence – it can have many meanings.

The next passage he found took his attention even more: 'two were they from the eternal tower. One always running was and the other hidden among the distant stars on the Destiny looking after those who sleep.'

Daniel stood up briskly. The Destiny still resonated in his mind. These writings were thousands of years old. How could they possibly know of the Ancient ship Destiny? One was watching over them. The running one was obvious the running doctor but the other watching over the crew that was now is stasis. How could the people of these times know about this? It was inconceivable. And who was this one watching over the crew of Destiny – another physician?

And then there was the eternal tower. Eternal tower – he wondered. What could possibly that be? Could it be another plane of existence? But these two did not strike as Ancients. The mystery in these texts had no end. At every turn so far he got answers more complex than the questions. What was going on here? Who was this running doctor? Why would all these cultures praise him?

The next passage continued: 'in the endless maze he travels'. Endless maze – this was puzzling. It could have many meanings among which – life. Life in a way is an endless maze but eventually it ends as everything sooner or later inevitably ends. No, somehow, life did not fit in here, did not fit with the endless maze. But then what could it be?

And then: 'he is young and ancient, a smile of a child always on his face, a mind of many stories'. Young and ancient – he was young and old. It was diametric opposition, a contradiction. Then – a smile of a child – he is curious. But then a mind of many stories – this one was tough or maybe he knew a lot of stories.

Daniel sat on the floor next to the walls of writings and buried his face into his hands. He needed to clear his mind. Those passages contained so much information most of which made no sense as it was completely out of context. He had no reference whatsoever. It is difficult to track something in history that existed only in this place. He had never come across this running doctor before. It was maddening. How does one erase himself from history?

He raised his head and his eyes fell onto something else and it was even more confusing as it read: 'something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue' and then a few lines below like an explanation it read: 'it is a brand new, ancient, borrowed, and bluest of blue…'

The first sentence was stunning. It had taken roots in the ritual of marriage for the bride – something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue. And yet it was present here on the wall writings, thousands of years old. How was this possible? He wondered bluest of blue – what. Then his eyes went to the symbol of the blue box. Could it refer to the box?

What is this box? Why praise it so high? Was it a ship or repository? But then why say new and old? It was again diametrically opposed. Borrowed – it was intention of returning something taken and bluest of blue – the color of the sky, a symbol of freedom, of divinity and the box. Could the box be a means to freedom? Ugh…Daniel buried his face back into his hands. It was maddening. How does one make sense of all this?

"Who are you?" – Daniel couldn't help but exclaim. "What are you?"

But there was only silence in the corridor, silence and him. There were too many questions and too many answers no of which made sense. No archeological mystery was so complex, not even Atlantis. Atlantis? Daniel raised his head. Maybe there was something in Atlantis database about this? It was a long shot but it was worth it. Daniel stood up and went to look for his friends.

* * *

><p>Eureka was a small camp inside Oregon. Its purpose was to expand the human knowledge by gathering the best scientific minds in the world. By 1950, it has already grown into something slightly bigger than a military camp, a village. Its original creator was Albert Einstein, the reclusive genius (or as the rest sometimes called him Mr. Atom). But General Jack O'Neill was right about one thing it was a place full of scientific rejects or said yahoos and nut jobs, the best scientists in the world.<p>

The group led by the young man arrived in Eureka at dusk. The main gate was guarded heavily.

"Stop! Identify yourselves." – The gate guard shouted pointing his riffle at them.

The young man stepped forward. He rummaged through his pocket and took out a small leathered checkbook. He opened it and said. "I'm Doctor Smith, British Science Order, star physician extraordinaire. These fine gentlemen of the Air Force are my escort so I may arrive safely into Eureka. Here is the order. I'm here to meet with Professor Einstein."

The gate guard took a look at the leathered checkbook and nodded. He moved back and lifted the barrier. "You may come in, Doctor Smith."

"Thank you," – The young man beamed. "Where can I find Professor Einstein?"

"He is in the main lab. I'll have someone conduct you there."

"Thank you!"

General O'Neill was dead certain they would not enter but the young man managed yet to surprise him – Doctor Smith – British wunderkind. Of course, he also smelled trouble coming this way. Someone was bound to notice that six military were escorting a single individual and were following him like shadows. It was bound to raise a few eyebrows though playing the military for them came naturally. He has seen the schematics of this place but even that was not enough to prepare him for the changes. Seeing it live was indeed the different thing.

There were quite a few more buildings added since the original construction. And to one of these new buildings, they were headed. As they approached, a large explosion took place blowing the door right off its hinges.

* * *

><p>Doctor Smith charged in through the smoke and his military shadows followed closely behind. The corridors were filled with a thick curtain of smoke. Navigating their way, they found the only open door. Coughing hard they ventured in where they saw a rather large hole in the room's floor. Atop the pile of ashes there was a red fez apparently untouched by the blast.<p>

Doctor Smith was just picking it up slightly shaking head but a very broad smile on his face that made no sense to anyone.

"Oh, Albert, you sneaky dog," – Smith was saying under breath.

"What the hell happened here?" – A new voice coming from the door asked. It was a very strict voice with notes of frustration. "Where is Professor Einstein?" The body of the voice came along too – six feet one, dark brown hair, brown eagle's eyes, sharp nose, and thick eyebrows, dressed in the uniform of US Air Force General.

An assistant cowardly hiding until the general's arrival ran to him with all the symptoms of about to pass out saluted nervously and reported. "Professor Einstein was experimenting with the forbidden project, sir. He wanted so badly to make it work that it blew in his face and …oh…" The assistant fainted dropping to the floor like a bag of flees.

"Forbidden Project?" – O'Neill asked innocently.

"Who are you?" – The general turned to him finally noticing his presence.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force, sir." – O'Neill replied saluting. "Special division orders to escort Doctor Smith to Eureka, sir,"

"Special Division?" – The general eyed him suspiciously. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"That would be because of me, sir," – Doctor Smith replied.

"Doctor Smith?"

"Yes, General,"

"It doesn't ring a bell."

"No, not usually, Doctor John Smith, British Science Order, star physician extraordinaire. Professor Einstein requested my presence, off the book. He said he needed help with the bridge theory. I was carrying a…" – And Smith moved closer to the General. "A sensitive compound, courtesy of the British Crown, if you catch my meaning,"

"Was carrying?"

"Well, yes, was…"

The general eyed him for a while. "Lieutenant, clear this mess!"

"Yes, General,"

"And find the professor."

"Yes, General,"

"Are they all with you?"

"Yes, General," – Smith replied.

"My office, now!"

"After you, General,"

The general turned on the spot and left the room. They followed. O'Neill eyed the good doctor who only winked saying – it's ok. Leaving the building they turned left and walked to the general quarters.

* * *

><p>The general sat down and asked his guests to sit down too. There were enough chairs for that. The general seemed occupied for a few minutes before he turned his attention back to his guests.<p>

"I've asked to check on your story and there are a few bumps. Colonel O'Neill, impersonating a US Air Force officer is a federal offense and I'm sure you know how it is punishable."

"Yes, sir," – O'Neill swallowed hard.

"For the record, General," – Doctor Smith stepped in. First he closed the door of the general's office. "This is actually General Jack O'Neill, US Air Force and…"

"It is a cute attempt, Doctor Smith, but there is no Jack O'Neill in the records and…"

"And if you leave me to finish," – Smith interrupted with a big smile. "I might actually say you are not wrong but you are not right either."

"Care to elaborate on that one?" – The general's eyebrows flew high up.

"There is such a general just not now."

"What?"

"From your perspective you are correct and that is so because Professor Einstein was experimenting with time travel…"

"I'm aware of the professor's obsessions, Doctor."

"You're right. I'm the Doctor." – The young man's eyes glinted. "Check your Torchwood files, now."

"Torchwood?" – The general's face took on a curious expression. "Lieutenant, bring me the files marked T-10042."

"Yes, General,"

The lieutenant returned shortly after with the requested files. They bore a familiar crest. The general opened it.

"I'm the Doctor, THE DOCTOR!" – The young man emphasized. The general's eyes widened in surprise.

"Impossible!"

"New face, new hair cut," – The young man smiled. "But I'm still the doctor."

The general stood up and circled the young man then sat down again. "How?"

"That's not important,"

"What do you want?"

"I need the bridge device, the first one. I know you have locked it away. I will also need the fez."

The last request was a bit strange but it seemed it was not so unusual either. O'Neill was amazed by the sudden turns this young man was causing with the simple mention of his name and it made him wondered who this young man is really and how any of this was possible.

"Where is the Professor?"

"He'll back at some point." – The Doctor replied. "Undamaged, I promise."

"I imagine you'd want a lab?"

"That would be swell."

"Wait here. I shall arrange it." – The general said and left the office.

"Who are you really?" – O'Neill asked.

"I AM THE DOCTOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	5. Miniseries Part V

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>SG1DW: A young archaeologist is caught inside a restricted area within Cheyenne Mountains. He makes a stunning claim of a secret chamber containing the power and knowledge of the Ancient One, road builder and healer.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Saint Physician<strong>

**Miniseries: Part V**

**The Ponds**

The world had definitely changed. It was not how they planned it to happen one day but with the interference of the Lucian Alliance leader Leila Terni it has become reality. The SGC had finally failed to stop them. Home world command had survived the blast but the damage was done. There was no turning back.

Samantha Carter lifted her head. She had been listening and reviewing reports of the last few days, and they were all grim. The people of the world wanted answers from their governments but they were getting none and that's when the riots had started. It was anarchy time.

Samantha had no idea how they would avoid all this. She had no idea on how to fix it. It would have been cool if the time ship was still around but it wasn't. It was destroyed and the gate was destroyed. Baal's compound was destroyed as well so they had no way of going back in time to fix this mess. She was though asking herself – do we have the right to rewrite history. Well, they did it once when Baal shifted things in his favor but that was a different case. Now, they just failed. They never saw it coming. Maybe having all this technology made them complacent.

"Colonel," – It was Marks' voice on the coms. Samantha reached for it sighing deeply. It was probably another report packed with bad news.

"Yes, major, what is it?"

"Doctor Jackson, requests your presence down at the SGC's only surviving floor."

"Did he say what he needed me for?"

"No, Colonel, but it did sound important."

"Sure," – Samantha said. She deactivated the coms. She wanted some time alone to decide her next move. Ironically, the Hammond was on its own now. With all the riots, Home World Command had other fires to put down. Each commander of Earth's spaceships was on his own for now.

Samantha stood up. She put on her jacket, straightened it up and pressed the button that opened the door of her quarters and ventured out. She headed to the rings' room to transport down to the surface and see what Daniel had uncovered. She had lent him a big team to sort through the debris while continuing to work on the 'power of time'.

A private took her to the altar chambers where Daniel was. "Dr. Jackson is in here."

"Thank you, private." – Samantha made the few steps to the threshold of the small room thus dubbed altar chambers. On the threshold, Daniel put a hand on her mouth and dragged her in. He had put his finger on his lips making her understand not to make even a sound.

Samantha noticed a hole in the wall behind one of the altars. They ventured in and Daniel closed the stone panel behind them. He then opened another right in front of them. It showed small cobbled stairs. They descended.

Reaching the bottom, Samantha's eyes did widen in surprise. They were in a spacious subterranean cavern lit by fire. The fire was coming from furrows positioned around the cave's walls. Inside the cavern, there were many objects, objects that should not exist and yet they were here perfectly preserved.

A large box of equal measures, a square box, captured her eyes. From first glance it was impossible to tell of what material it was made. It had four concentric circles on each side. Daniel had followed her look and smiled.

"Samantha, this is Pandora's Box or rightfully called the Pandorica."

"I thought it was smaller." – Samantha noticed while circling it.

"That's a common misconception." – Daniel said. "As far I can see this place is the last resting place of many lost treasures and some that haven't been lost yet."

"Care to repeat?" – Samantha looked him surprised in the eyes.

"I think some of these haven't been made yet let alone lost."

"How did you find this place?"

"Well, the note was pretty accurate – in the corner of the eye. I finally took it on its literal sense. I then notice a tiny hole, real tiny and I inserted the key. The seamless stone opened forward. I stepped in and found another dead or so it seemed so following the routine I found the other tiny hole, put the key in and entered, and I found this!" – Daniel raised his hands like he was praising the lord. "It is a find of a life time. Hell, it is bigger than finding out that my theories were right. It is an archeologist dream come true."

"It is amazing. I only wished it had come at a better time not when the world had gone crazy."- Samantha shared. Her eyes were absorbing the view of the many wondrous objects inside the cavern. "Did you stumble on that blue box?"

"No," – Daniel sighed. "I doubt it exists. The meaning of it is different. I just haven't figured it yet."

"And what if it turns out to be as literal as the note?"

"Then it would be amazing," – Daniel shared. "But this is not why I asked you here."

"It's not?" – She looked perplexed.

"No," – Daniel sighed deeply. "Come,"

They walked across the vast cave around the wonders. They reached a staircase leading slightly up to another half floor where there was something that resembled a lab. Daniel stopped at the door took a deep breath, turned to Samantha looking her in the eyes and said.

"This is difficult. I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Daniel, what is it?"

Daniel sighed again and just opened the door. Samantha was a bit apprehensive but ventured in. Her jaw fell out of shock. In the room on a chair, there was an elderly gentleman sitting. He was rather short in a white coat with blue eyes, white moustache and rather agitated white hair sticking out in every direction.

"Albert Einstein!" – Samantha exclaimed having recognized the profile.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was moving around the oddly looking console adding elements as he went that seemed totally inappropriate for the setting.<p>

"Smith, what the hell is this?" – Landry asked finally having lost patience.

"It's the Doctor and you will see." – The Doctor replied. "Would you pass me those blue things? Thank you!"

"Hank, take it easy." – General O'Neill said.

"Take it easy! Are you kidding?" – Landry exploded. His face was getting redder. "First, we accommodate him, then he escapes, then he comes with some ludicrous theory, then he sucks in down there, then we reappear with the Redskins in the middle of nowhere, then in Egypt to the tomb of the Goa'uld Isis and now we are in the 1950s in some backward post full of insane scientists and YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT EASY?"

Suddenly the good general collapsed. The Doctor was behind him with the lovely gesture of the good Vulcan and a serious expression.

"He'll get a heart attack." – He said and then added a smile to his face. "We're almost ready. Relax!"

"If he doesn't kill you soon, I will." – O'Neill replied just as serious while kneeling to Hank to check he's alright.

The Doctor ignored him completely. Actually he did not hear the heartfelt threat. He was preoccupied finishing up the odd looking console.

"Right!" – He exclaimed. "Now we need a power source."

"Power source?" – Walter asked still trying to determine the purpose of the odd thing.

"Yes," – The Doctor's eyes lit. He clapped excitedly and let a small laugh. "This is a military base full of toys."

"What kind of toys?"

"Of the exploding kind, of course!" – The Doctor said and bolted out.

"Go with him and make sure he doesn't get us into more trouble." – O'Neill ordered.

* * *

><p>Walter walked out but finding the crazed young man proved impossible. He was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Damn, he runs fast." – Walter said under breath.

Soon enough he found the direction as a lot of noise was coming from a building resembling a hangar. He opened the doors and ventured in. He followed the sound and found a hatch opened into the floor. He sighed and went down. He found himself into a perfectly lit corridor.

Of course, the Doctor was nowhere in sight. He definitely ran fast as Walter was only a minute behind. But the problem was which direction he took. Walter decided to move left and increased his pace. He ran into dead end soon enough. Cursing he reversed the direction and put some effort now. He sprang into a run.

He reached a very old looking door. Of course opening it was not as obvious as he thought it would be. He started looking for other ways to open it and soon found a panel. There were some circuits there. He tried interconnecting them but the door remained shut.

A sudden noise made him jump. It was coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around and focused onto the sound. And then a part of the wall opened and the Doctor blew in carrying a container with a familiar sign, which Walter recognized at once. It was the sign for radioactivity. The Doctor broke into a run and there were two Airmen behind him trying to catch him.

Walter took a peek through the opened wall and saw it was a lab of some kind. It said on the side Section 1, military experiments. Walter decided prudent to learn what the Doctor had snatched. He went over to the drawings and his jaw was nailed to the floor. The military had discovered some kind of crystalline structure emitting radiation, unknown kind. The crystalline structure was the only sample they got so he could understand the Airmen chasing him.

Walter returned to the lab where the others were. The Doctor was already there. There was no sign of his pursuers though. The Doctor was occupied with installing the crystalline thing. It looked more like a crystal but it was not exactly one. It was glowing in an odd orange yellow sparkling light.

"Sergeant, what is that?" – O'Neill asked.

"Well, sir, according to the written files it is some kind of crystalline structure emitting levels of an unknown form of radiation. They were studying it when he obviously took it. They were chasing but obviously they lost him. It is not easy catching him up."

"I see."

"Doubtful," – The Doctor replied. "It is not for you to play with dangerous things."

"And it is for you?"

"At least, I know what it is."

"And?"

"Power source," – The Doctor beamed. "It is artron energy."

"What? What it is?"

"It is…well, it is too complicated for you." – The Doctor said and continued adding things to the console. "I could use some help with those." And he pointed to the heavy steeled panels.

"Walter!" – O'Neill sighed and nodded in the direction of the panels. Walter sighed and with the others assisted the Doctor in placing them around the console. The thing started to take some crazed shape of spherical kind. The Doctor was banging it with some heavy hammer and every time in his eyes there were devilish flames.

"Perfect! Hop in!" – The Doctor said finally.

"Hop in – where?"

"In here!" – The Doctor moved inside the crazy contraption and stood around the console.

Sighing and shaking head, O'Neill and the others got in. Walter helped General Landry in as he was still out.

"Now, we close it!" – The Doctor said and added another panel thus closing the gap. He turned around and started pressing buttons on the strange console, pulling strings and typing into an old fashioned typewriter.

"What is supposed to happen now?"

The Doctor paused for a moment then continued when he was ready he turned to them. "It is going to be bumpy as it is not exactly perfect but it will hold. So grab to something or not!" He smiled and pulled a hanger.

The entire contraption shook violently and a 'vroom' sound echoed inside. The Doctor was playing around again with the hammer hammering it into some tin plaque on the lower side, and essentially everything he was doing had put a happy smile on his face.

O'Neill couldn't understand what was making him so happy or why they had to be inside the odd thing but he supposed there had to be a reason. The odd orange yellow light was making the central column go up and down making the vroom sound while it was dancing around it.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the contraption came to a halt. The Doctor removed the panel he had hammered to cover the gap and bolted out. O'Neill gathered himself and stepped outside. His jaw fell. They were no longer in the lab in Eureka but on a fast green field, somewhere. Where of course was a mystery?<p>

O'Neill walked in the green grass till he reached the edge. It seemed they had landed on a hill overlooking a valley. When O'Neill looked down grim thoughts replaced his happy ones. The entire valley was scorched. It had not happened recently. It looked very old but no vegetation has managed to grow on it.

The Doctor was just a few paces from him. He walked to him and stood by his side. The happy face was no longer on the Doctor's face. His eyes seemed to have taken him far away from here.

"It was once called the Gem of Ayla. It was the most beautiful valley a man can lay his eyes on." – The Doctor said. There was longing in his voice. "The people were peaceful and perfect craftsmen. They made things so beautiful. Races from around the universe would come to buy their things. They would pay any price for the price did not matter. It was worth it just coming here in this little paradise, one of the few left, or so everyone thought until…"

"Until?"

"The darkness…"

"Darkness?" – O'Neill was once again having trouble to follow his thoughts. He usually did not finish a sentence and when something is out of context it is really difficult to follow. "The scorched lands who did that?"

"Not who, General, what!"

"Huh?"

"The paradise was destroyed when the Asphegue was released."

"The – what?"

"I suppose for you it could be said the Demon of Asphegue. It is a very old creature of immense power. It was imprisoned in the darkness between the stars, a perfect prison. But that someone released it. I came to put it back."

"It seems it didn't go according to plan?"

"No," – The Doctor shook head. "No, it went straight to hell. The Asphegue is an abstract of a sort. Its purpose is to stay in the darkness between the stars to maintain the balance of the flow – time. If it is ever unleashed all things would go awry. You can either put it back or destroy it."

Wouldn't the latter trigger the above mention?"

"No, it will just make things a bit more unpredictable. That's all!" – The Doctor said taking one last look at the valley then he turned around and made his way back to the crazy contraption.

"Where are we going now?" – O'Neill said as he caught up with him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are!"

"ME?"

"Yes, you will be going to the 5130."

"Fifty one - what?" – O'Neill's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, there you will seek Professor Song! She has something of mine."

"Which is what?"

"A pendant with blue a crystal or gem, whatever," – The Doctor replied. "You will tell her it is for me."

"And she'll just give it to me?"

"Probably not. She'd want something in return." – The Doctor replied.

"Sure! A blue pendant and something in return, I can do that."

They reached the contraption. The Doctor ventured in and soon came out with the wrist device. He set it for the fifty one thirty.

"Oh, you can also teleport with this. Come, training session." – The Doctor said and took O'Neill with him. Shortly after they disappeared and then reappeared.

"Oh, wow!" – O'Neill exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

"Oh, one last thing," – The Doctor said remembering something. "Do be careful she's a bit…trigger happy."

"Sir?" – Walter called.

"Stay put, and keep an eye on him. I'll be back at some point." – O'Neill said then remembering something turned to the Doctor. "Where can I find her?"

"Well, if she is where she is supposed to be…"

"Which is where?" – O'Neill interrupted.

"Stormcage Prison."

"Prison?" – O'Neill looked up.

"Well, yeah, she's a bad girl." – The Doctor said with a dreamy smile.

"Right! What is she in for?"

"She killed a good man, the best." – The Doctor replied and moved closer to him. "But don't let that bother you. She did what had to be done. Now go and good luck!"

O'Neill shook head. There were times this young man was a pain in the bum and times he truly wondered how old he really was for all the memories and stories seemed quite real. His unparallel knowledge put the library of Alexandria and that of the Ancients to absolute shame. He pressed the tiny button on his wrist device and vanished.

* * *

><p>Samantha was still trying to wrap her brain around the presence of Albert Einstein before her and Daniel. How did he get here? Dear Albert was not forthcoming on this subject. He insisted on speaking with the Doctor though he had not mentioned any names, which was making it difficult to accommodate his wish.<p>

"Doctor who?" – Daniel kept asking and Albert kept repeating. "The Doctor!"

After an exhausting half an hour of trying Daniel finally gave up and left her alone with the brilliant scientist.

"Professor Einstein?" – She called getting his attention. "We will find this doctor but you have to tell us how you got here. You are not supposed to be here."

"Who is?" – Albert replied.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, of course, I know." – Albert snapped and stood up pacing erratically around. "The Doctor was supposed to be here. He told me so."

"What else did he tell you?" – Samantha asked finally relieved she got him to talk.

"It is between him and me." – Albert said and stopped pacing. He looked at her quite intently for a moment then resumed his pacing. "It is not for you to know, yet."

"Know what?"

"You are not ready." – Albert said and sat back down on the chair. "It is too early."

Samantha had no idea what he meant by this. It was obviously out of context making her job of helping difficult at best. Daniel came in again. He had something on his mind.

"Professor Einstein," – He began. "The Doctor had left some written instructions behind but I'm having trouble understanding them. Perhaps, you could help?"

Albert's eyes lit up. He was up promptly. "Take me to it!"

"Right, this way," – Daniel looked relieved. Samantha looked at him questioningly so he whispered to her. "I think this doctor and the Saint Physician are the same people."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it is worth a shot." – Daniel shrugged.

They took Albert to the altar chamber. Daniel showed him the key and the note. Albert seldom nodded but did not bother with the note or the key. He focused onto the writings on the wall. Soon he located one even Daniel had not seen.

"What does it say?" – Samantha asked.

"Well," – Daniel mumbled focusing onto the writing. "It says: 'his parts were scattered through the endless maze'. I saw endless maze somewhere else too though I have no idea what it means."

"Hum?"

"What?"

"Well scattered through – it sounds like throughout."

"Sam, I know the meaning of the word."

"Scattered throughout a place…" – Samantha kept thinking aloud. Then she saw Albert and an idea hit her so she vocalized it. "Scattered throughout time." Albert jumped at those words slapping his forehead. Daniel turned at her narrowing his eyes. "It is perfectly logical Daniel if you think of it. The endless maze – it could be only one thing – time!"

"Of course," – Daniel said though there was nothing logical in it. "Though, it could mean something else."

Samantha moved closer to Daniel and whispered. "But having Albert's reaction at hand, I'll say we are in the right direction. We just have to say the right things."

"And they are?"

"I don't know. We'll find out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Stormcage Prison 5130<strong>

"Yes, Professor Song, I need to see her." – O'Neill repeated tiredly. The security in the future was paranoid and rather boringly irritating. "I'm a friend." And he smiled to add some authenticity.

"I'll take you to her. You have ten minutes!"

"Sure," – O'Neill replied and followed the grumpy guard. He had hard time accepting a cleric can be military but apparently this century had gone nutty in that direction.

They reached the necessary level or section or cell block and followed a stoned corridor passing by mostly empty cells. Finally they reached what looked to be phone and right opposite of it the wanted cell.

There was a bunk and a wardrobe something that surprised O'Neill greatly. On the bunk, he saw a woman in unruly blonde hair. She looked thirty something dressed in jeans, white shirt with leathered bodice and a holster. She was just putting her boots on. It seemed she was getting ready to leave.

The guard promptly moved to the cell bars and that was a terrible mistake. The moment he reached them the woman promptly reached for his hands and gave him a kiss. O'Neill looked strangely at it. Usually people went for the keys not the lips.

Professor Song did that just a few seconds later. She opened her cell door and put the guard in. Then she rummaged through her wardrobe and found her gun. It was then she noticed O'Neill who was still staring at the strange event. Her eyes studied him as he seemed out of place.

He was tall with grey hair, clean face no moustache or beard, and blue eyes. He was dressed in military clothing that actually corresponded to a whole different century. He had a holstered gun and another one she did not recognize. It was a strange Z shaped form.

"Hello!" – She said as she was closing the door.

"Hey," – O'Neill managed to squeeze. "Um, you are Professor Song?"

"I am." – She smiled. "And you look out of place. This uniform puts you somewhere…the twenty first century."

"Yes, it is."

"Right, costume party?"

"No, I am from the twenty first."

"Right," – Her eyes jumped to the wrist device on his right hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you."

"Well, you found me."

"I need a pendant you have with a…."

"A pendant?" – She interrupted.

"Yes…"

"And you are?"

"Jack O'Neill, that's two 'll's." – O'Neill replied and added. "General Jack O'Neill, US Air Force."

"US, an American," – Professor Song said. "How did you get your hands on a vortex manipulator? The Americans don't have such."

"And someone else does?" – O'Neill looked stunned.

"That's a long story."

"Look, I need a pendant with a blue gem or crystal on it. Do you have it? Yes or no!"

"Blue gem?" – Her eyes widened. "Why do you need it?"

"I don't he does."

"He?" – Her eyes lit up. "You mean the Doctor? He needs it?"

"Yes, the Doctor, he sent me here."

"Oh, this is something else." – She said. "But we will continue this discussion elsewhere if you don't mind."

"I won't be helping you escape prison."

"Oh, don't worry, I do that all the time and I always come back."

O'Neill thrust head at this odd statement. What kind of prisoner escapes prison and then returns? She only smiled at his confusion and held his hand while inputting new coordinates on his wrist device. The alarms sound filled the air but in a whoosh they both disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff, Wales, 2012<strong>

O'Neill and Professor Song reappeared inside a neat garden with a garden table and two chairs that were currently occupied. One chair had in it a young man that was just pouring wine into the glass of the other person that was a young woman with red hair.

"River!" – The young woman said excitedly and jumped into her embrace.

"Mother,"

"Mother?" – O'Neill was now more than just perplexed. The woman was definitely younger than Professor Song. How she could be her mother was beyond him.

"Who's that?" – The young man asked.

"Oh, that's a US Air Force General. He came to Stormcage."

"You escaped again?" – The young woman asked though a smile of pride was present on her face.

"Yes, the Doctor sent him."

"The Doctor? Where is he?" – She turned to the still stunned O'Neill.

"I could tell you if I knew." – O'Neill snapped out of his stupor.

"But he sent you?"

"That doesn't mean I know where we were."

"River?"

"He's telling the truth. It is fully in the Doctor's style." – River replied. "Well then Jack, you don't mind if I called you Jack, do you?"

"General O'Neill works fine."

"Fine, Jack," – River said. "This is my mother Amelia Pond and my father Rory Williams."

"Sure, if you say so,"

"We are." – Amy said smiling. "I understand your confusion but it is perfectly normal."

"Yes, it is a complicated story." – Rory added. "Dinner?"

"I'd love to. Jack?" – River replied.

O'Neill sighed. The Doctor did warn him it was not going to be easy. "Why not?" At the very least, there were no trigger happy events, for now.

Rory brought two more chairs. River took one and O'Neill the other sitting down. He was having trouble with the concept that two young people were the parents of a woman at least ten years older than them.

"River, why are you out again?" – Amy asked.

"I got a vibe."

"A vibe?" – Rory asked too as he place plates on the table. "About?"

"Being inside," – River replied. "I had a feeling I have to be somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I'll find out when I reach it."

"It is rather vague for you to be going blindly somewhere." – Amy remarked.

"I know, Mother, but it is the way it is."

"And then you will return to prison?" – O'Neill tried to clarify.

"Yes," – River nodded.

"She does that all the time." – Amy said.

O'Neill thrust his head again. This was some strange place with strange notions.

"Don't worry, Mother, he'll catch up eventually." – River was actually enjoying immensely the general's confusion and she was not the only one.

Her 'parents' it seemed found it perfectly normal occurrence. Though, one thing had started bugging him and it was the fact that their daughter was locked up in fifty thirty and they lived in twenty twelve. Something here was completely off but he simply couldn't figure out exactly what. Daughter – how the hell was that possible? Someone had to explain it to him before he burst out of the effort.

River had been monitoring his thought process. She was not mind reading but it was not difficult to guess what the general was thinking. She winked at Amy asking the silent question. Amy shrugged but nodded.

"Jack," – River said and took his by the arm away from the table and gave him briefly her life's story. O'Neill's mind had now a real trouble following. He had to interrupt at least half a dozen times in order to sort out what he was hearing.

"Time Lord?"

"It is complicated. The Doctor is not human. He is an alien of a race called Time Lords." – River explained patiently and then continued her story. O'Neill was now blinking hard as the story took him to different places scattered throughout time and space. He could barely keep up. It seemed whatever they had learnt with the discovery of the Stargate's network, and their subsequent adventures, was only a pebble on the beach.

These people from Wales had been to places he could not even imagine. They had done things he could barely understand. But he could not help being impressed. Two ordinary people dragged into a universe of great wonder and trouble, and yet more or less perfectly sane and intact. Being in the presence of the Doctor was a privilege and constant danger. He was the last survivor of a race older than the Ancients and with a power he could barely comprehend.

O'Neill had travelled in time before but this was unlike anything he had ever heard. She had told him – the man with many faces. Now, he understood what she had meant. The man possessed an incredible gift. He was practically immortal or close to it. Such a man would be perfect for study though he was certain he would not agree freely to it. And it did not seem right of a thought either way.

And that man needed his help. It was a matter of honor and he knew it. He had seen such pain in his eyes it was hard to say no. He had seen examples of impossible nature, impossible knowledge and now he knew why. He may appear young but he was older than him. A thousand and hundred and ten years, O'Neill could barely imagine what it is to live this long, imagine the things he had seen and experienced. It was beyond imagination. It was insane but it also commanded respect and admiration. He was a protector of Earth much like the rest of the SGC is.

"The pendant?" – O'Neill reminded.

"Right," – River clapped. "Mother, you remember the pendant the Doctor gave you, the one with the blue gem?"

"Yes, but I don't have it anymore." – Amy said. "I lost it in nineteen sixty nine. The Doctor should know this."

"Yes, I'm surprised he doesn't." – Rover suddenly had a thought. "Jack, you said you arrived somewhere, right?"

"Yes,"

"How did you get there?"

"Well, not with this," – O'Neill pointed at the wrist device.

"Then?"

"Well, we went to Eureka, 1950. He was looking for Einstein. When he did not find him he started building this odd contraption with which we arrived wherever we did."

"Building?" – River asked looking concerned. "You weren't with a blue box about yeh high?" River asked showing visually.

"No! He built it."

"River?" – Amy looked at her daughter.

"Something must have happened." – River replied. "Did he seem alright up there?"

"Are you serious?" – O'Neill asked.

"I mean was he talking very fast mostly technically and gibberish style or answering normally more or less?"

"The latter," – O'Neill replied after thinking for a bit. The man was insane anyway but it seemed from this question he could even more insane.

River was thoughtful. She took out a blue diary and looked in it. Obviously not finding what she was probably expecting to find, she stood up and started pacing.

"River?" – Amy asked nervously observing her daughter.

"I don't know, Mother. Something has happened to him. It doesn't sound like his usual self."

"Why does he need this pendant?" – Rory asked.

"I don't know. Jack?"

"Don't look at me. I have no idea."

"Mother, where did you lose the pendant?"

"I don't remember."

"Well, try."

"I'm trying, River." – Amy replied. She was indeed focusing but remembering what they went through there some things were still very hazy. "But with the Silence and all it is difficult."

"Could be on Demon's Run?" – Rory asked.

"It is possible."

"Demon's what?" – O'Neill interjected perplexed.

"It is where I was born." – River replied. "I suppose we will go there and find it."

"We are coming too."

"Mother, we have only one vortex manipulator and if we don't want to burn it we have to keep to a minimum the luggage it carries." – River shook head. "And besides you would be far more tempted to alter the events. It can't be allowed." River had guessed rightly her mother's desire.

Amy sighed defeated. But she had to try. Part of her missed those days. River hugged her. She understood.

"I'll come back later." – River promised.

"You'd better."

River moved to O'Neill and reconfigured the wrist device and they were gone again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Asteroid Base of Demon's Run 5125<strong>

They reappeared in some strange place. O'Neill scanned the immediate area taking his Zat out. River however only shook head so he put it back. She moved to a nearby corner and he followed.

Suddenly two soldiers appeared through a door and there was a lot of smoke. They passed by their hiding spot and River wacked them. They fell and River gestured O'Neill who knew what to do. A minute later, the two walked out into the soldiers' uniforms.

"Now where?" – O'Neill whispered.

"We follow the flock." – River replied in whisper.

Walking with the flock, they were headed through other doors that emerged into a large area with a podium. On it there were four cloaked figures and a man in a Colonel's uniform. He started making a speech, O'Neill understood barely anything of. River on the other hand had no problem with the words. She was translating for him. It seemed the language of the future had changed drastically though he could still sense it was English.

Then the Colonel removed the hood of one of the cloaked figures and O'Neill stared in stupor.

"What the hell is that?" – He couldn't resist asking River.

"They are called the Headless monks." – River replied.

"How can one be headless and still you know?"

"It's part of their faith, religion if you wish. This way they are devoted to the path and can't be swayed."

"But headless – that's impossible!"

"Shush! Now, comes the cool part!"

"Cool?" – But as O'Neill was asking it the hood of the last monk fell down with the words: "Surprised!" This cloaked figure had a head.

"This is the Doctor!" – River helped and there was a wide smile on her face.

Then the lights went off. The colonel on the podium was shouting something that happened to translate as Doctor. The lights went on but there was no sign of the Doctor. One of the soldiers in the front thought he had recognized him but instead fired on a monk. The monks promptly replied with some purplish energy and raised swords electrified with the thus said energy. They were moving around the soldiers.

Suddenly everyone started disarming their weapons. River showed O'Neill how to disarm his shrugging. And then out of the blue the strangest aliens appeared. They bore masks but it was clear they were reptilian. Another alien appeared next the colonel and it took off his helmet O'Neill could not help but to exclaim. "A Potato!"

River chuckled. "They are called Sontaran. They are constantly at war and essentially clone."

"Right," – The generic thrust of the head after seeing something odd was becoming part of his routine. So far the SGC had run into just a few dozen species that were different from them the rest was mostly human populous. Now the general was expanding his dictionary of aliens.

"Over there!" – River pointed at a window above the ground where he saw that young woman he met in the garden but dressed with a white gown. "That's my mother in the past."

"Right, and the pendant,"

"Don't worry! Everyone is soon going to get into battle and while they are fighting we will look around."

"Of course, dodging bullet…blast and God knows what else…perfect…" But in truth O'Neill was having the time of his life. He missed the excitement on the field. He missed the days of the first SG1.

"We have to slip through. The rest of the troops will be escorted out of the base and we have to stay here." – River said. She waited for the perfect opportunity and slipped through with O'Neill at her heels. She then came close to him and used the wrist device. For a moment the two disappeared and then reappeared on the same spot. At his question why, she replied: "The Sontaran scanned the base for human life."

"Oh!"

"Come watch closely."

* * *

><p>They returned to the large area where they saw the Doctor with River's Mum and Dad, and a baby in a bundle that River explained it's her. O'Neill now faced with the fact found it is even harder wrapping his mind around it. He had met his doppelganger, his tin self but never his past self while in the future.<p>

Then the hooded monks returned and there was one hell of a battle. River next to him had taken her gun out and actually did interfere. One of the monks had come behind her father and she shot him.

"I thought no interference."

"Well, Father always said he never knew how it happened. He thought of ricochet. Now we know how. It is the full circle."

The battle ended – the Sontaran was dead, a girl in a uniform too, the rest were alive. The bundle was empty. River gave O'Neill 'I will explain later' look and maintained observation just in time when the Doctor reappeared. There was hugging and then in stupor O'Neill saw another River. She talked with the Doctor who then bolted to an odd and yet familiar shape – a blue box. He ventured in and for O'Neill's greatest surprise the box started to dissolve with a vroom sound and then nothing. Was this the box everyone was talking about?

Younger Amy walked to River taking a gun on the way and pointing it at her asking something he could not hear but River next to him told him mot-a-mot. Then the group spread and disappeared.

"It is our cue."

River and O'Neill left their hiding place.

"Spread…"

"I know." – O'Neill said wondering though how they were going to find a small pendant on such a large space. Despite his doubts, River soon found it and held it up in her hands.

"Here it is."

"Thank you,"

"Not so fast, Jack!" – River smiled. "There is a price tag to it."

"He said as much!"

"Didn't he?" – River smiled wide. "Well, then, this is my price."

"Huh?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"What?"

"This is my price or I'm returning with the pendant to Stormcage and then if he wants it he will have to come in person. Your choice, Jack!"

"Whatever!" – O'Neill said. To him it was all the same. "Let's go but um hugh…" His hesitation was rather obvious. How does he get when the Doctor forgot to mention? River however did not have such a problem. She extrapolated the first coordinates and strapped at his arm with the pendant on her neck she pressed the tiny button and with the usual electricity shock the two disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere wherever it was…<strong>

They reappeared on the green hill. There was a group of people that seemed rather excited to see them, well not them, but one of them.

"General!" – Walter was running towards him. He stood an inch from him and saluted. "You were gone for days."

"From your point of view, Sergeant," – O'Neill replied.

"General Landry is up and about, sir."

"Good and the…you know…"

"He's around somewhere too." – Walter replied and then noticed the woman hanging on the general's arm.

"Oh," – O'Neill exclaimed. "This is…um…"

"MELODY POND!" – The Doctor spared him the introduction. She turned around and faced him and then the wide smile vanished from her face. O'Neill was intrigued as it appeared something was wrong, very wrong.

"Doctor?" – River was glad to see him though she knew something was wrong. It was her doctor but the light in his eyes was not there. It was like he was human again. But then how did he know all that he does now.

"General," – The Doctor said. "I trust she did not make you rounds."

"Well…"

"Right," – The Doctor replied. "Well then off we…" The Doctor paused and faced River. "You shouldn't be here. I asked for the pendant not you. Go back to Prison."

"That's her price!" – O'Neill interjected helpfully. "She's quite…"

"Yes, yes, she is but she is going home." – The Doctor interrupted impatiently.

"I'm staying!" – River said. "You need me!"

"No, I do not. Go home, Melody Pond!"

"Um, Doctor, huh…um…what?"

"It's…."

"Another story…"

"No, it is rather simple." – River interrupted. "I'm the daughter of…"

"Rory and Amy…"

"Pond!" – River helped.

"Yes"

"So that makes me…"

"A Pond!"

"Right!"

"Aha, I got it!"

"Good," – River smiled. The Doctor had moved to her and as she said it he took her hand and with a zap they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormcage Prison 5130 <strong>

They reappeared before River's cell. Frustrated River turned to the Doctor only to see him move away. She took out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Oh, no, you're not leaving me!"

"You don't have a choice, River. You can't be with me!"

"The time lord crap again. I've been there for you and…"

"Enough!" – The Doctor interrupted. River was taken aback. The Doctor rarely raised his voice and rarely gets angry. But the fury was present now in his voice and eyes. "Time sometimes can be rewritten. There is too much at stake. I can't risk you. Your mother will never forgive me! You're staying here where you'd be safe. I made her a promise."

"We both know the day is coming."

The Doctor's demeanor changed. He sighed. "Spoilers, River. You can't think of it this way."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you!" – And he smiled. River saw her doctor coming back. "You have to let go of that. I have to do this alone. Much is at stake. I screwed up and now I have to fix it. It is my task."

"Your task? It is never over."

"That's the fun of it, River." – He said. He then took out an odd looking device she had never seen before. It was cylindrical and rectangular at the same time. He winked at her and then vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere wherever it was…<strong>

The Doctor returned to the green hill where he had left the Generals and the others. He asked them to pack. He had now what he needed to restore the lost balance. Well, he needed one more thing.

"Where are we going?" – Landry asked. He was up and about but rather cautious with their new friend, the Doctor.

"We are going to a place that will make you, all of you, very happy." – The Doctor replied enigmatically.

"Which is where?"

"If I told you it would not be half as fun as it is now!"

They gathered in a circle again. The Doctor this time linked the wrist devices with the ODDPD, entered new coordinates and pressed it. They disappeared and it seemed it took eternity before they came to a halt.

"Welcome to planet New, New Novas and the city of Stargate!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	6. Miniseries Part VI

**A/N: Hi, thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. I think we are coming to the end in one or maybe two chapters. It has been quite a ride though. **

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>SG1DW: A young archaeologist is caught inside a restricted area within Cheyenne Mountains. He makes a stunning claim of a secret chamber containing the power and knowledge of the Ancient One, road builder and healer.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Saint Physician<strong>

**Miniseries: Part VI**

**Road Builder**

"Welcome to planet New, New Novas and the city of Stargate!"

"Where?" – O'Neill exclaimed.

"It is the year 2120." – The Doctor replied. "And it is planet New, New Novas populated by the descendants of SG1 and the crew of Destiny."

"I asked where?"

"Oh," – The Doctor exclaimed. "Oh, I think somewhere along the path of the great ship Destiny…very, very, very, far, far, far away…" The Doctor pronounced the last words with hissing whisper to add the needed dramatic effect.

They left the cavern in which they had appeared and into a ledge outside. And there they gasped of the stunning view before their eyes. It was a wonder O'Neill was certain not even the Ancients could have dreamt of building.

The Doctor had called it the city of Stargate and it carried its name well. Essentially, no matter how insane it would appear, the entire city was a Stargate. Every building in the city was a gate in itself. It was an odd combination but it fitted into the general design as a gate symbol. Logically, there were thirty nine parts positioned on the inner ring first ring. The vast middle left for the unstable vortex and the puddle was completely void.

As they neared the city the massive void came to life and a giant vortex of unstable subspace energy rushed to the heavens before it settled into a lake of the well known liquid silver surface amicably called the puddle. A rush question protruded in everyone's mind – the damn thing went in both directions so how they have managed to keep the surface beneath intact.

A fleet of majestic ships rose from beneath the surface. They were more beautiful than anything they could have imagined. O'Neill was certain about one thing the citizens of New, New Novas had beaten the Ancients in beauty, design and technology. They had taken the leftovers of the Ancients and had pushed them beyond imagination. It was a testament to human ingenuity.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and all wondered why. He gestured them to come to him. As they came to him, he told them to hold hands upright in front of them. To most this seemed rather strange and extremely ridiculous. But as soon as they did it, a few rocks around came to life. As it turned out they were not rocks but perfectly disguised city guardians. The Doctor took out his leathered checkbook and presented it to the guards who promptly nodded. It was the second time this simple object allowed them passage and it made the others wondered what the devils it really was.

One of the guardians made a wave to some unknown point and the soon the group noticed something approaching at great velocity. As it turned out it was transportation ironically in the form a gate. It was larger than the original design and the thirty nine symbols were enlarged to contain a single passenger.

The Doctor smiled at the others and mounted a symbol that obviously represented a galaxy. O'Neill followed and stepped onto a symbol baring the insignia of SG1. It only seemed fitting. The symbol glowed in blue green as he stepped on it and immediately his picture appeared out of thin air and stood beside him. When he looked around similar symbols and pictures appeared next to each of the others. The Doctor did not have a picture instead there was a picture of a majestic city in a glass tower on an orange yellow background.

The guardian mounted one symbol as well. An insignia in the form of the Icarus base appeared along his picture. One other thing appeared also. It was a kind of holographic controls. He put a finger on a wheel and drew a line to the part numbered seven. The holographic image of the controls then vanished only to reappear around him like a helmet and then the Stargate transport zoomed forward.

The Stargate transport was an odd contraption. It circled around its own axis and flew through the air like a giant Frisbee but ironically in a straight line something the latter could not do. The other ironic side was that none of the passengers actually felt the damn thing spin at all. It was a crazy contradiction.

As they approached the city its majesty became more pronounced. Each part occupying a gate symbol was actually a city of its own and thus preceded the defragmentation to smaller and smaller bits so it became intoxicating.

* * *

><p>The Stargate transport stopped its flight quite abruptly before a hovering platform where awaited the greeting party. Looking at the people waiting for them O'Neill could hardly believe his eyes.<p>

"Jack, um, sir," – Samantha Carter dressed in silver silk gown with golden tassels greeted making the regular military salute. "Welcome to Novas!"

O'Neill opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out of it. He was shocked, stunned, and really no word could cover his current sensual condition. The Samantha standing before him was older than his Carter, well not to old, but older. She had though the same charming and beautiful smile.

The man standing next to her was his long friend with allergic habits.

"Jack!"

"Daniel!" – O'Neill finally snapped out the initial shock raising slightly a left eyebrow.

"It is good to see you again."

"Same here, I think!"

"Come, you must be tired from your journey." – Daniel said and gestured.

O'Neill stepped from the Stargate transport onto the hovering platform. The others followed him but the Doctor.

"Doctor, you coming?" – O'Neill asked.

"Rest, I'll join you later." – The Doctor replied ever so beaming. "You have much catching up to do."

"Doctor, whatever you need," – Daniel was saying forwarding a hand at the guardian. "You can find in the Archivers. Guillaume will take you there."

"Thank you, Daniel." – The Doctor replied. The Stargate transport zoomed away.

* * *

><p>The hovering platform began its descent. The buildings were indeed strange at first sight but made strangely perfect sense too. The group of US Air Force personnel was absorbing every aspect of it as they got lower and lower. The platform finally reached the bottom where there was a hole its size and that it fitted perfectly in.<p>

Daniel then waved his hand and a holographic screen appeared. He touched some combination on it. A door of light took form in front of them where there a second ago there was only air. Daniel walked through and the others shrugging and a bit apprehensive followed.

On the other side, they found themselves into the perfect facsimile of the SGC's briefing room that was something familiar and made them feel at home. Everything was the way they remember it. Nothing was changed. There was no advanced technology in there. It was not an illusion either. The walls, the chairs, the table everything was the real thing.

"The door of light is a sort of a shortcut." – Daniel explained to the others to their obvious unasked question.

"I gather your understanding has gone, um, beyond…" – Landry said.

"Well beyond, actually, General Landry,"

"But if this is 2120 then how…" – He asked the other obvious question.

Daniel smiled. His answer did not come with words. His body lost coherence and became pure energy and then back again to its human form.

"Oh!" – Landry exclaimed.

"So how are the rules?" – O'Neill asked remembering the Ancients were quite meticulous about those sorts of things.

"There are no rules, Jack!" – Daniel replied. "The Ancients as you remember them were destroyed removed from all plains of existence."

"The ORI or something similar?"

"No, the ORI was gone for good. We sought that, remember? No, Jack," – Samantha said softly and smiled wide. "You did!"

"ME?" – O'Neill exclaimed confused.

"The you that you will become," – Daniel clarified.

"The Ancients interfered into our affairs and the SGC took their side. They thought they were right but they were wrong." – Samantha explained.

"And then SG1 made a difficult decision," – Daniel continued. "And knowing my experiences and your inner stubbornness, we began a campaign against them."

"I imagine we were losing badly?" – O'Neill remarked.

"Kind of," – Samantha said. "They turned Cameron and Teal'c against us. It was a difficult time."

"And then, you and McKay changed the outcome."

"McKay?"

"Oh, yes, he stole Atlantis."

"With Sheppard and the others?"

"No, with Jenifer, and he went back in time and resurrected Elizabeth."

"And with her help," – Samantha continued. "They travelled to the ORI galaxy and took possession of the ship of Alia. They took the device of Merlin and returned it to our galaxy where they used it on the Ancients. Some of them perished but the others resisted."

"Then McKay vanished. For a year or two we could not find him. We suspected he travelled to a parallel universe. And then…"

"All of a sudden you ascended…" – Samantha said. "How, why, we had no clue."

"The skies were filled with energy bolts and lightening. We feared the worst." – Daniel smiled submerged into memory. "And then one light reached the ground, it was you holding the last of the Ancients who became our salvation and our prisoner. With him in our hands, we swayed everyone back to the righteous path but Earth was lost. We had to find a new home and we did – here."

"You couldn't have built all this in a hundred years. It is not possible." – Walter shared.

"You're right, Walter. We built in four thousand years." – Samantha replied. "Four thousand years of progress, interrupted progress…"

"No wars?"

"None,"

"The Doctor said that Novas was formed by the descendants of SG1 and the crew of Destiny?" – Landry asked.

"And he is right. The crew of Destiny made a last attempt to come home through the gate and this time ended four thousand years into the past. When we lost Earth we joined them. And a few years later, Atlantis came with McKay aboard."

"And Rodney became the true founder of New, New Novas." – Daniel added.

"The true founder?"

"Yes, he had uncanny understanding of Ancient technology – kind of A to Z thing. He taught SG1 on how to ascend within ten years time without any ill effects of any kind. He taught of every step the Ancients had taken as Ascended beings. Somehow he knew everything. He never shared what he had experienced in the parallel universe. In time our knowledge grew and we helped our descendants built – this!" – Daniel explained finally gesturing at the marvel outside – the Stargate city.

"What happened with the crew of Destiny, the real one?" – Walter asked intrigued.

"They continued their journey. Dr. Rush reached ascension on his own. Colonel Young, well he, um…he…"

"Died?" – O'Neill suggested.

Daniel lowered his eyes. "He and his wife died protecting Destiny from a foe that makes the ORI, the Ancients, the Replicators and the Wraith, all combined look like a joke, a bad one. They were very brave. Young came up with a brilliant way to protect all."

"Chloe assumed command of the ship with Scott as her second and husband. They ferried for some time before they were lost as well in a heated battle – hand to hand type." – Samantha continued the story. "Eli and Gin took over after that."

"Oh, wait, Gin, wasn't she dead?" – Walter reminded.

"No, she lived inside Destiny's computers until Eli found a way to put her in a body. They ferried the ship through many hardships and when their time came at the age of a hundred each, they refused ascension and just died. Their bodies were sent into a Supernova as per their request or as the next commander called it 'in a blaze of glory of nature's greatest creation'."

"Meanwhile, Destiny had become a generation ship. They do visit from time to time and from time to time we send them supplies." – Daniel added with a smile. "They were both graceful at their advanced age. Eli always thought warmly of you, of all of us."

"And then in time of great turmoil that had besieged our people, the great healer came."

"Who?"

"The Doctor, this crazy doctor," – Daniel shook head closing his eyes. "This impossible being…and helped us restore balance. The people called him the Road Builder because the man could find a way even in places it did not exist."

"He often spoke of his past," – Samantha recalled. "Of Earth, of his dearest friends A…"

"Amelia Pond, Rory Williams and Professor River Song slash Melody Pond. They are quite the insanely impossible family."

Everyone looked at stupor at O'Neill who was smiling big. "Oh, and of the other impossible thing that I have yet to meet in person though I certainly hope I do not – Captain Jack Harkness."

"How?" – Daniel asked still in awe of his friend's knowledge.

"Long story," – O'Neill replied with a wink.

"Well, Daniel, we are poor hosts."

"Oh, yes," – Daniel snapped out of the shock. "Let's show to your rooms."

"Daniel," – O'Neill called.

"Jack!"

"What became of Sheppard and his team?"

"We don't know for sure."

"And Vala?"

"Vala and Cameron disappeared. We never found what happened to them." – Samantha replied. "Sheppard and his team also vanished. We suspect they had gone into another universe, a parallel universe."

"And Dr. Weir?"

"She ascended alongside the Pegasus Replicators."

"What? They're machines!"

"How, why, we don't know!"

"Right,"

"This way," – Daniel said and they followed to their rooms which were accommodated with their rooms just the way they were back in the past. Everything was preserved with great care and admiration of the past.

* * *

><p>The next day, O'Neill woke up in his bed. Next to him, on the night table someone had left his breakfast. Having eaten, he put on the clothes left there for him too. It was simple tunic of white fabrics with the insignia of SG1 but which was perfectly comfortable.<p>

He ventured out of his room to a balcony overseeing the city. A pure light descended from the skies and took the form of Samantha.

"Good morning, sir," – She greeted as she landed next to him.

"I was hoping I was dreaming."

"I'm afraid not, sir,"

"I was meaning to ask, um…"

"He's around too." – She replied. "Would you like me to call him?"

"Wireless communication?"

"Kind of," – Samantha smiled.

"No, maybe later,"

"Yes, sir,"

"You can lose the sir, Samantha."

"Old habits, sir, um, Jack!"

"We never um…um…"

"You can ask him."

"Dammit Carter, did you take all of their aspects?"

"Not all, some, but it is cooler this way."

"Sure,"

"Earth?"

"Sir?"

"You said it was lost."

"Oh," – Samantha exclaimed clapping her hands. "No, it is not destroyed."

"Then?"

Samantha sighed. "It is lost to us. The IOA decided the program was a mistake. The current global economy could no longer maintain it so they shut it down. Our fleet of ships was sent to the far reaches of our galaxy. With Atlantis gone, there wasn't much research to be done."

"The Lucians?"

"Ah, the Lucian Alliance…" – Samantha smiled at the memory. "Well, they dissolved and spread through the galaxy forming smaller communities. The gate network was deactivated with their help. Earth and the Alliance decided it best."

"So what everyone just gave up?"

"No, we just found a different way. Being so, avoided any further conflicts. Our intelligence suggests they found some other Ancients' leftovers and focused on them. There was really no need for continuous quarrel, no gain for either side."

"So everyone keeps to their own corner?"

"Yes,"

"And the wraith?"

"Ah, the wraith, the Pegasus Replicators took care of them."

"Weir?"

"We suspect so. I imagine before they ascended."

"So there is a silver lining to every cloud?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Did you name the galaxy?"

"We didn't have to. It already had one." – Samantha said. "The Saint Physician…"

"You're kidding?" – Eyeing her O'Neill asked.

"Yes, I am." – Samantha chuckled. "We called it Tenara – the country of Young."

"He did well, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he really did. He and Tamara were very brave and perfectly humanly insane. Their descendants share those qualities."

"But if it happened like the last time then who returned to warn the other Destiny?"

"Ah, well, that is a mystery."

"You don't know?"

"No," – Samantha shook head.

"So ascension…?"

"We cheated death, sir, and got enlightenment and eternal life but we haven't become gods."

"Phasers?"

Samantha chuckled. "Yes, sir,"

"For real?"

"No,"

Another two lights appeared in the sky and soon joined them. It was Daniel and a young woman O'Neill couldn't quite place.

"Jack!" – She exclaimed and hugged him.

Looking more closely however he recognized her. "Cassie?"

"Yes, Jack!"

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah, it's cool, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"Sam, where is Jack?"

"He will be back." – Samantha replied. O'Neill looked questioningly at them. "Oh, her boyfriend!"

"And your son!" – Daniel added. "Charles Jack O'Neill."

"Cute! I think."

"We know it is overwhelming, Jack." – Daniel said. "We've managed to achieve so much. It looks like we have no worries at all."

"I imagine deceptive thingys…"

"Yeah, very,"

"So where is the Doctor?"

"Oh, he is in the Archivers!" – Daniel replied. "He's looking for something though what it's beyond me."

"Did you really meet Professor Song?" – Cassie asked.

"Um, what?" – O'Neill turned to her. "Oh, yeah,"

"What's she like?"

"Well, she's no Sam but very trigger happy and odd."

"I'd imagine so." – Sam shared. "Living in one year and having your parents in another."

"No, you mean having parents that are younger than you living in the past while you spend your time in the future in a prison nonetheless and you get out of it every once in a while as though you are in a resort. Yeah, I would say that qualifies as odd."

"That's what happens when you travel with the Doctor," – Daniel stated. "It is like touching a fire storm and the fury of the time vortex."

"It is more like being inside the hyper generator as it activates." – Samantha added.

"That too." – Daniel agreed.

"Professor Song seemed to think he's a bit off the usual him?"

"Yeah, we noticed." – Daniel acknowledged. "But he is the Doctor. He can handle himself and if he needed help he would say so."

"That is if he is in his right mind."

"He rarely is."

"Do you know what he is?"

"Oh, yes, he is a Time Lord."

"Strange name for a race."

"Well, they are older than the Ancients. They are the first or one of the first. Much like us they cheat death but in a particularly different way. They enjoy traveling through time and space. Their technology in many aspects is more advanced than ours."

"Yeah, while we battle with guns and rays, they battle with time. We found some texts of a great war called the Time War. It was a battle for all of creation." – Samantha interjected.

"They won?"

"No, they lost. Every part in that war lost."

"The Doctor sought to that." – Daniel added.

"Imagine all they have seen – the beginning and the end of the universe." – Samantha said. "We really don't want to go there. We are happy where we are."

"But the Time Lord…well, this is his job." – Daniel said.

"You remember the Altar chamber?"

"You are not supposed to know about it." – O'Neill said. "It is classified."

"Yeah, it was until we found it." – Daniel replied. "I don't suppose you know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

Daniel looked at Samantha and she nodded approvingly so Daniel told him the parts he really did not know.

"What? The SGC…"

"Yes, it was destroyed. Well, the gate overloaded and obliterated most of the SGC and half the States. I found the altar chamber level was intact."

"It appeared impossible." – Samantha added.

"So we began studying it. We found tons of information about the Doctor. At the time we couldn't make sense of it. Then I found, the secret chamber. There were things there that were really old and some that haven't been created yet."

"And when Daniel showed me all that, we found in there someone that really shouldn't have been there."

"Who?" – O'Neill asked.

"Albert Einstein!"

"What? We came to the 1950s looking for him."

"We know Eureka." – Samantha smiled remembering. "He was looking for the Doctor. Of course at the time we had no clue which one."

"Gradually we understood it was the Doctor. We hoped he would shed some light into it but Albert was a slippery kind. Soon, he found something and then he disappeared."

"Where?"

"We don't know. We never saw him again."

"Did you find what he took?"

"No, the cavern chamber was really big with lots of things. We had just begun cataloging them."

"It certainly is a load of…a lot to take in." – O'Neill sighed. It was indeed a lot to take in. Much has happened since they hitched a ride with the Doctor. The oncoming storm, River had called him. In his right mind or not, he was the harbinger of doom. But all in all it has always been possible they'd be caught unprepared. And now it was reality.

But then he was here on New, New Novas. He was witnessing the impossible. The human race had built wonders. It had grown beyond the shadow of the Ancients. It had built a city of wonder, technology and many have ascended and were living with their descendants. It was extraordinary. Still, it was not his place. He did not belong here though he was certain they make him here most welcome. Here he could have a shot with Carter but it wasn't his Carter.

It was too much to take in. It was too much information. It was like the time he absorbed the Ancients repository. His head was going to explode of information then. But this time there were no Asgards, these cute little grey guys, to take it all away. Now, it was reality. It was not the reality he wanted to live in. He wanted his reality back the way it was.

Daniel, Samantha and Cassie had left him alone. They knew better than anyone he needed alone time.

* * *

><p>"The future isn't as you imagined it, is it?"<p>

"No," – He shook head and found the Doctor standing beside him. "Why?"

The Doctor smiled but it was a faint smile. "It is my entire fault. I should have put the Asphegue away but I failed and now things are getting out of control." The Doctor's expression freshened up though. "But we mustn't fret there is still time to make it right."

"What do you mean?" – O'Neill looked up with a sort of hope in his eyes.

"Time, Jack, can be rewritten. Well, not always, but sometimes it can. My encounter with the Asphegue is not a fixed point therefore it is something that can be changed."

"And if it was fixed?"

"Then we'd have been screwed – prime time." – The Doctor replied and turned on his own axis in some odd form of dance. "Don't worry but first we have to find Albert."

"Einstein again?"

"Yes,"

"Daniel said he ended in the future."

"Hugh? Where?"

"At the SGC in some cavern full of I don't know what."

"Really?" – The Doctor exclaimed. "Oy, Daniel!" He shouted to the skies.

Not long after, Daniel descended from the skies and landed gracefully beside them on the balcony.

"You called?"

"Yes, yes, Jack here says, Albert showed up in the SGC in some cavern?"

"Yes, we found it while…"

"Daniel, start from the beginning…" – The Doctor interrupted and Daniel began with the mission to the planet till the time everything went loopy. The Doctor listened carefully. "It seems everything is going our way anyway."

"It is?"

"Yes, spoilers,"

"Spoilers, what spoilers?" – Daniel exclaimed perplexed.

"Alright, not all is lost, mon generale." – The Doctor turned to O'Neill. "There is still time to fix this."

"If you says so," – O'Neill shrugged.

"Yes, yes, but it would require some fancy maneuvering. I think after all I'll need her."

"Her?"

"You know the trigger happy lady and her mother, and father." – The Doctor exclaimed excited. "Ah, um, Daniel, we shall need your power source in a portable version."

"Of course, anything," – Daniel replied and reverted to his energy form flying away.

The Doctor looked after him shaking head. He had no heart to tell him but it had to be done. It was the only way. Meanwhile he had to construct from scratch new vortex manipulators. The last ones that brought them here all burnt up.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the Doctor was ready. He had built new versions of the vortex manipulators and had placed them on the hands of his Air Force friends. He had not explained to them what they were about to do for he did not want one to alarm them and two he did not want to give them a chance to have a change of mind.<p>

"We are ready." – He announced happily. "Daniel, Cassie, Samantha, it had been a pleasure. We shall see each other again."

"It is always a pleasure, Doctor. You're always welcome here." – Samantha said.

"Yes, come in anytime." – Daniel added smiling. "I'm sorry you're leaving now. It is just the time of the festival."

"You know I like parties but we really have to go." – The Doctor said.

"Jack, um, sir," – Samantha gave him a kiss then saluted. "It is good seeing you again."

"Yes, Carter, it is." – O'Neill replied.

"I'm sorry your counterpart couldn't make it but he is busy in the outer rims."

"Maybe next time,"

"Right then, gather round," – The Doctor said. The Air Force personnel gathered around him and inputting the right coordinates they disappeared with a zap.

They appeared in the back garden of Amy and Rory who were just standing up from their chairs.

"Doctor!" – Amy exclaimed and jumped into a hug. Rory joined her too.

"Amy, Rory, I need your help!" – The Doctor said as they let go off him.

"Our help?"

"Oh, yeah, an adventure,"

"Where's the TARDIS?"

"Oh, we don't need her." – The Doctor replied. "Pack up. We are going to Stormcage to pick up River."

"The family together again…"

"And together into an adventure…"

Rory and Amy went into the house but returned shortly after. The Doctor gave them each a vortex manipulator.

"Weren't that cheap version of time travel?"

"Yes, when Jack uses them they are but these are an upgraded version constructed by yours truly." – The Doctor replied all beaming. "Now, we are ready and setting coordinates for Stormcage." And they disappeared all together.

River was at her cell cursing under breath that wonderful man the Doctor who left her out of the loop. It happened regularly anyway but this he needed her help. He did not seem whole. Something had gone wrong. She resented him cutting her out of the loop.

"Don't feel so sad, River. You are coming this time."

River shook her head. The voice was saying all these things she wanted to hear.

"Oy, Pond, get up!"

She opened her eyes and could hardly believe them. She was not dreaming or hearing voices. The Doctor was standing in the open door. Behind him all beaming were her parents and the Air Force General Jack O'Neill.

"Well, then, Miss Pond, do you mind we barge in?" – O'Neill asked.

"You're here!" – She said standing up.

"Yes, love, pack up, an adventure awaits." – The Doctor exclaimed all excited.

"Right," – River was up and about quickly. She was ready in no time at all. The Doctor handed her a vortex manipulator. She looked at it and had to ask. "What happened to the…"

"We travel like this now." – The Doctor cut her off. "Who needs her?"

"What?" – River exclaimed. "But Doctor…"

"No buts, Pond, let's go!"

Sighing and shaking head, River put on the manipulator. The Doctor input the new coordinates and off they went.

* * *

><p>Albert was ecstatic. He was finally in the place of his dreams. This time around the Doctor was not here to impede him. He had the machine of his desires. Of course, running it proved a bit more difficult than anticipated. And the place was huge. It made most of his theories ridiculous. These time lords had achieved something another race would not soon repeat. But the damn thing had gone back to 1950 though not the States. It had gone straight to UK.<p>

He had to find a way to control it and then nothing will stop him. He could go anywhere, anywhere his heart desired. He wondered though what the Doctor would do. But this worry was muffled by his excitement. He had finally taken possession of the TARDIS, the box of wonders.

"It is not yours to keep, Herr Einstein."

Albert looked up suddenly frowning. It was not the Doctor's voice though. He sought the source of the voice and found it on the other side of the console. It belonged to a young man in a long black tuxedo with a white scarf, orange striped shirt with silver beads, black tie on orange balloons, white sneakers with orange ties, and a black bowler hat, again with orange stripes.

He smiled wide and touched only button on the console and the entire TARDIS went dark.

"Wat did you do?" – Albert exclaimed in panic looking at the darkened console. He started touching all buttons and levers but nothing he did made it come back to life. The young man observed him without interference and wider smile. "Why?"

"It doesn't belong to you." – The young man replied.

"It is not yours either."

"That's not entirely true. I left it a long time ago and the Doctor climbed in. She wanted more excitement. At the time I wasn't that much interested in those. I had other duties but then again, times change." – The young man replied with a mysterious twinkle sparkling in his eyes.

Albert knew at once he was dealing with another Time Lord but this one he had not seen before. He imagined all of them were like the Doctor (and he was not entirely wrong).

"Now, Albert, it is very important my presence is not revealed. If the Doctor ever finds out of it, I'll be most unkind with you! I take it I make myself perfectly clear?"

Albert noted this one is more menacing than the Doctor. He could sense it in his voice. The Doctor was never like this. Albert nodded.

"Good," – The young man exclaimed and reactivated the console. The TARDIS came back to life. "Hello, you sweet scrumptious beauty," Albert noted he was not referring to him but rather the TARDIS. The Doctor had the same habit. "Shall we go fix the mess your lovely owner has made?" In response the TARDIS pulled the levers on its own and they were off to somewhere.

"Where are we going?" – Albert dared asking while trying to stay on his feet.

"To the beginning," – The reply was. The young man moved around the consoles with excitement but it seemed somehow he knew the ship better than the Doctor. The usual bumping was replaced only by the familiar vroom sound. The ship was more stable than ever before. The young man paused and turned his piercing eyes to Albert. "Weren't you supposed to wait for the Doctor?"

"Huh?"

"He gave you specific instructions, mon cher Albert." – The young man said. "Of course, he did and once you laid your eyes onto the TARDIS you couldn't resist. Perfectly understandable, Albert, but your momentary greed could cost us the universe."

"Really?" – Albert asked with growing concern and fear.

"Yes, you people, you humans, you are the doom of the universe, sometimes." – And he smiled wider running around the console like a busy bee. "The time differential has to be cut at the prime source. Albert, pay attention." The young man called pulling Albert out of his reclusive thoughts. "This is important. The time differential interference can only be stopped at the prime source. The Doctor's encounter with the Asphegue has to be completed. Since the first time he failed, the words must be spoken."

"The words?"

"Yes, the Ancient words," – The young man nodded. "And as your penance you shall annunciate them."

"ME?"

"Yes, you!"

"But if I fail?"

"Then the universe will curse your name for all eternity!"

Albert was definitely scared of this Time Lord. He was enjoying every last syllable of this threat. Even the silent sinister laughter made Albert's hairs stand on edge.

"Wat are the words?"

"Listen carefully and remember them. You shan't speak them aloud until you face the Asphegue." – The young man replied and bent down whispering the words of Old. He repeated them several times until he was satisfied Albert had memorized them. "Once you face the Asphegue, you shall freeze in terror. Oh, don't worry it happens to mortals. Then the great demon will ignore you. Once his back turns on you and the Doctor appears you shall speak the words of Old. Do not allow the Doctor to speak before you. Do you understand?"

Albert nodded trembling.

"Good," – The young man moved away satisfied. He had scared Albert into the next incarnation. He could see it in his soul. He will do as he is told. At the very least, he had removed his desire to ever possess the TARDIS again.

The TARDIS landed. Albert took a peek outside. They were just outside a small village. The sun was shining brightly on the cloudless sky.

"The Asphegue will come shortly." – The young man said. "We have arrived just in time. Remember DO NOT ALLOW THE DOCTOR TO SPEAK FIRST! It is essential for the universe's survival." The young man strolled out of the TARDIS.

"Who are you?"

The young man turned around and smiled. "Patronus Gallifrey" And he walked away.

Albert stood rooted at the door of the TARDIS. This Time Lord was scarier and creepier but he took his warning quite seriously. The Doctor was a lamb in comparison. This one only with a few words had scared the living dead out of him.

Just around the corner, the young man stopped a wide smile on his face. "Time to restore the continuum, Doctor. It was a beautiful time line though but things must proceed as they are meant to be. And once more, the Guardian keeps the balance intact. Mounts of Sellya I salute you!" And he walked into a seven feet high rectangular crate that disappeared with the same vroom sound.

Not far away, River Song and her father appeared. They had their tasks for the upcoming show. River had heard of the Asphegue but she had never seen one. They were called a trace legend. They were something that no living should ever see if the balance is kept. But something had disrupted this balance and she had the sneaky feeling it was the Silence.

For a moment, River could have sworn she heard the all too familiar sound. But it was gone in the next moment. She thrust her head it must have been a fluke. Rory looked at her questioningly but she just shook head.

"It is nothing." – She said. There were times she was hearing thing that weren't there. It was a very bad sign though. "This way,"

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Amy and O'Neill appeared inside the cavern beneath the Altar chamber. Amy absorbed the view and exclaimed from time to time when she saw something familiar earning looks of amazement from O'Neill. He on the other hand had never seen such a museum of objects.<p>

The Doctor rushed to the entrance to the cavern and smiled to himself. Someone and he had the sneaky feeling it was him had placed a perception filter on the wall door. That explained why the first time he did not pick up anything even when he scoured every inch of it. Once the door had been open the perception filter had worn off. And perhaps at the time, it was not time for him to find it.

Now, he closed the wall door and reengaged the filter again but moved the handle to the door a few inches to the left. He needed privacy. Albert had to have left some clue as to where he had gone and he needed to find him. It was of vital importance. Only he remembered in detail what he had told him to do.

The Doctor's memories were still a jumble. Piecing everything had proven difficult at best. The others trusted him but he, himself, did not feel this optimistic. His path was still very blurry. If he could only remember everything things would be much easier but then easy is overrated. The fun was in discoveries.

One thing was still bothering him. He had forgotten everything and then step by step he had started to remember again. But nothing he knew could do this deliberately other than post traumatic stress. And he was certain there was another force at play. He could feel its presence though it was very elusive. Even when he was whole he could feel it but never put a name on it. He had thought it was the Silence but something never added up. It was definitely something else, something more familiar but still elusive.

The other problem was he knew that in case of such danger he would place his consciousness into the watch and apparently he had. But at one point he had taken the watch and opened it but instead of getting everything back he was getting it piece by piece. It had to be of someone else's design. But who this remained a mystery. And he vowed to find out. It seemed all this was part of his essential problem, not another, as he came to think of it.

His thoughts were not clear but he had to do the best he could under these circumstances. And now he had to focus on putting the Asphegue down. Suddenly the dream returned. It was the time he was on the green fields overlooking the battle between the Asphegue and himself.

He stopped wondering why it had come up again. Maybe there was something in there he was missing. It had to be it. He was missing something but what. This question was tormenting and frustrating.

He focused onto the dream again. The picture of the situation became clearer. He was so near maybe this was why it was getting clearer. The fields below him were torched. The Asphegue was striking as though he was a mad dog fulfilling someone else's agenda. And there near him, just around the corner, he saw a familiar shape – the Silence.

So it was them all along? His fury climbed high. That's why he spoke too soon and everything went into the wrong direction. What did he have to do to get rid of these foul creatures that meddle into things they barely understand? 'Sentinels of time, Dorium had called them – sentinels, my shiny, whiny, Gallifreyan ass', the Doctor thought and fury climbing in him.

But there was something else in there. He focused again and he caught a glimpse of white hair and blue eyes.

"Albert!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**

A/N1: There will be a story about the true founder of New, New Novas. It would take some time though to write it, so do be patient. **'The Genius of Rodney McKay' **Expect it by May 2012 (more or less)…

A/N2: I'm sure you've noticed the presence of another Time Lord – the Guardian. If you want to more about him, read the Destiny's Time Lord.


	7. Miniseries Part VII

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The universe of Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>SG1DW: A young archaeologist is caught inside a restricted area within Cheyenne Mountains. He makes a stunning claim of a secret chamber containing the power and knowledge of the Ancient One, road builder and healer.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Saint Physician<strong>

**Miniseries: Part VII**

**The Asphegue**

It was a lovely day on the green hills overlooking the valley of the village of Vertige. The sun was high on the horizon and the skies were the bluest of blue. He was walking barefoot on the fresh, moistened by yesterday's drizzle, green grass. His thoughts were happy as he felt that way too. He had no care in the world, no burden to shoulder.

A dark shadow crossed the skies and then thunderclouds covered the view from horizon to horizon. A shockwave crossed the air and shook the ground once, twice. Unnatural wind occurred and looking up he saw the ugliest creature alive. It had a wide span of winds with webbed feet and a head of the worst nightmares – a demon with small horns. Its skin appeared to be mat grey hardened surface that resembled scales. Its claws were like long spears with jagged edges.

The demon's mouth opened and terrible flames of purplish nature flew with great velocity to the grounds below. Where they touched the ground became black, instantly burnt. The once beautiful lands were now nothing more than ash. The demon moved and the ash covered quickly everything in its path.

Villagers were screaming, children were running and crying. But there was no escape of the terrible flames. They surrounded the poor little beings. There was nowhere to run. The entire village was surrounded by the terrible purplish flames.

On the outskirts of the said village, a creature (also from the worst nightmares) dressed in a black suit observed. Its hollowed eyes glowed with something that could be characterized as joy. The creature was not concerned with someone seeing it as it would forget the moment it looks away. This creature was from a religious order or group and they called themselves the Silence, the sentinels of time.

This time around their plan to rid the universe of the most annoying creature will not be interrupted. It was alone on this world and there was no escape from the demon, the Asphegue, as the Ancients, the Old ones called. The Asphegue was an abstract given refuge in the blackness between the stars to maintain the balance of the time flows and delicate decisions. But now they had freed it to wreck havoc and destroy the self proclaimed creature baring the name: 'THE DOCTOR', the greatest enemy of the Silence.

He was on the green hill overlooking what used to be a peaceful land. The village was surrounded by the flames and he was too far away. He had become. He had given it all up but now they needed him. He had to save them. But it had been too long. The words were long forgotten. Nevertheless, he focused. The wish to help summoned memories long forgotten but the words themselves were still elusive hidden behind curtains of fog and blurriness.

And then out of the blue a familiar sound broke his concentration – vroom, vroom. A memory flooded in – something old, something new, something borrowed and the bluest of blue with light atop. He opened his eyes and saw it materialize at the edge of the village near the hottest flames.

It was a blue box with a sign saying: Police Box. Its front doors opened and in the aura of the light a shape appeared. His thoughts drifted to the only possibility though the people below must have thought – God must have sent an angel. But then if it was an angel, it was definitely oddly dressed – brown coat, white shirt, suspenders, and a red bowtie. But he knew better. It was no angel, no god, it was him, the man he used to be, the man he stopped to be so he can be happy again, and crying like a normal person, carrying.

His self reached into the pockets and took a small metal object that made an annoying buzzing sound. It was his favorite tool – the sonic screwdriver. This little object was what could drive away armies and it annoyed the crap out of anyone.

For the first time since its arrival the demon made an actual sound. In its voice, fear could be sensed. The sonic moved forward and its annoyance fell on the demon forcing it to kneel. But the demon looked away and the moment it did it forgot it has ever seen it. Its flames reaffirmed, the wings wide spread and the demon was back on its feet. The ground was struck again with terrible force. The angel fell struck down and it did not look as though it was going to stand up ever again. Its eyes were closed and its breathing shallow.

The creature Silence stepped forward and its expression depicted satisfaction. But it was not enough. It wanted the body of his enemy burnt. It turned to the Asphegue and commanded it to finish the job. Any creature burnt by the flames of the Asphegue is as though it had never existed.

The Asphegue turned to the laying man in red bowtie and unleashed its flames' fury. The flames had almost reached him. He, the man on the hills, wanted to be there and stop it. But he was not fading away, which meant it was not his younger self, it was his future self. But this time around there was no Teselecta to cheat with. He was going to see his own death. The flames reached him but nothing happened. The flames did not burn him. They did engulf his body but it did not burn.

The Silence creature's facial expression depicted an exclamation mark. It was witnessing the impossible and then it heard it – a voice in the air. It turned promptly to its source and caught a glimpse of white hair and blue eyes. The blue eyes closed and opened again. The Silence creature had moved out of sight and of memory or so it thought.

But the blue eyes found it again which earned another exclamation look. It was once more witnessing the impossible. No creature in the whole of creation has ever managed to overcome their natural defense, the ability to edit oneself from the memories of other creatures. The blue eyes were saying it loud and clear – I can see. I remember you! It was not possible.

Another thing caught the interest of the Silence creature. It was another voice. It was way more powerful, full of life and authority, and subtlety. It was soft and melodic but its force commanded power unlike any other. The Asphegue had caught it too and was retreating. The Silence creature sought it and found it. It was oddly dressed too – orange and black.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up in heavy sweat. The dream was more powerful now. But the nagging question returned with greater force – was it really a dream. His memories had almost fully recovered. The glimpse he had caught of white and blue was without any doubt Albert. His voice saved his life. But then another question bore – how did Albert get there, how he knew the Old words, how…And what was the glimpse of orange and black. It obviously knew a great deal too since the Asphegue was retreating.<p>

Unfortunately the dream started to fade away and the details became foggier and foggier until they were nothing but a fluke. He tried to focus on it and summon it back but it did not obey his plea. He pushed the blanket aside and stood up. His focus returned and he remembered now where he was.

He was in the large cavern beneath the Altar chamber in the Cheyenne Mountains. Amy was stirring up next door. The smell of fresh coffee flew in through the door of his room left slightly ajar. The door was pushed open and a figure appeared in its frame.

"Good morning, Doctor," – It was Daniel Jackson, the resident hippy.

"Good morning, Daniel," – The Doctor replied yawning and stretching. He frowned slightly trying to push the memory back into his vision but it was gone. He took the offered coffee and took a sip. Sometimes the small pleasures were of the greatest benefit. It awoke his senses fully. There was much work to be done.

"Good morning, Doctor," – Amy greeted entering his room past Daniel, taking his cup right off his hands and taking a sip. "Not bad, American!" She said to Daniel who mastered a smile absolutely not offended by still existing bickering between Americans and British.

"Thank you, Missis Pond!" – Daniel replied instead.

"Yes, Missis Pond," – The Doctor exclaimed snatching his cup of coffee from her hands and muttering under breath: "My cup of coffee!" He exited the room, marched along the corridor and entered the office overlooking the large cavern. Amy and Daniel came in shortly after.

"Well, Doctor, what's next?" – Amy asked having focused her eyes onto him.

The Doctor did not reply. His thoughts were preoccupied with the impossible task of finding the dream and the memories associated with it. The other part of his brain was focused on finding the TARDIS. It was not here and he was definitely certain he had left it nearby. Sadly, the Americans had nothing with which he could track its signature, not to mention that even if they had he could run into his younger self and that always had bad consequences. It was rather frustrating.

The vortex manipulators he had built were still a bad way to travel into the time vortex. The best way remained the TARDIS. But where was his sweet, sexy thing, and who had taken her and more to the point how? He suspected Albert had done it but the good doctor knew not how to drive it. It was a rather curious puzzling mystery.

He asked Daniel to recall everything again about Albert's visit and everything he had done. Maybe there was something the hippy had missed though it was the third day they were retracing Albert's moves, and so far it had yielded at nothing.

And then out of the blue he heard her sound actually everyone did. The Doctor tracked it and soon reached the middle of the cavern where in splendid light she stood – his girl, the one and only, TARDIS. He went to her and gave her an embrace then rummaged through his pockets and took out the key opening the door and rushing in.

"Oh, you scrumptious beauty," And he ran around every piece of the console with such love and devotion. She was here for him. She was finally here and everything was going to be ok once more.

"Doctor! Doctor!" It was Amy's voice. "Where are you?"

But the Doctor did not respond he was preoccupied with the love of his life. It did not matter though Amy soon found him. She was also happy to be inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Mrs. Pond!" This time it was Daniel's voice.

"Amy, go get him." The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>Amy went out and soon found Daniel around the Pandorica. "Dr. Jackson, this way," Daniel saw her and went to her. They walked side by side until Amy stopped before the blue box that Daniel was watching in stupor.<p>

Was this the box that every part of the old writings mentioned? He had often wondered what could possibly motivate people to put a box as a symbol. He had wondered of the meaning but as it turns out the people of the old times were direct in their meaning. There was indeed no other way to describe it. It was a blue box. Still the question popped why such reverence?

He looked at it and atop he saw it written – Police Box. On the right side it was written how to open the box's door. Amy opened the door slightly ajar.

"Come on in!" She said with a wide smile.

Daniel proceeded carefully. He opened a bit more the door and ventured in but then his jaw was nailed to the floor for what his eyes were seeing was impossible. He stepped back out and then back in. It was not possible. He stepped out again and circled the rectangular shaped box several times and then he was back in but the result was the same.

The police box was bigger on the inside, much bigger. As it turned out later, it was not just limited to the control room. There were many, many rooms in it on many, many levels full of incredible things. He even got a glimpse of a swimming pool right next to the library. There were many times he got lost inside this thing and many times he went out to confirm the size had not changed at all.

"How's this possible?" Daniel turned to the Doctor.

"Why shouldn't it be?" The Doctor replied also with a broad smile like the all lit up Amy Pond.

"I meant what kind of technology allows it to be bigger on the inside then on the outside."

"Oh, it is a chameleon circuit. Once I arrived in the England in the 50s it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck on it ever since."

"I understand that part but not how it can be bigger in then the out. Is it some form of illusion?"

"No,"

"Then what?"

"Well," The Doctor sighed. "It is something you can't understand and it would take far too much time to explain."

"I see." Daniel did not enjoy these types of answers that tell you something and yet absolutely nothing. In many aspects the Doctor was like Oma and the rest of the cryptic Ancients. But then again the Ancients were not so keen on sharing the how of their technology either so they had to guess.

With this odd police box it was the same. If Daniel had to venture a guess it would be some form of miniaturization. But this did not explain how it was exactly achieved nor what kind of power source was this box using.

"It is good to be inside the TARDIS again, Doctor!" Amy shared.

"TARDIS?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," The Doctor answered. "It is my ship though not a space ship but rather a ship that travels through time and space."

Dimension, this gave Daniel another plausible explanation about the size. It was possible that some parts of the ship were actually occupying other dimensions hence it appears smaller than it actually is. Well, he was not that much of a specialist. He was certain Samantha could explain it better but over the years he had acquired a suitable understanding of other crazy things too.

* * *

><p>He remembered also he had to call Jack so he ventured out of the strange box and called on the radio.<p>

"Jack!"

"Daniel," O'Neill replied.

"You should really come and see something."

"Sam and I will be down as soon as Mitchell returns."

"Daniel!" Daniel turned around and saw Vala.

"Vala! Come and see!"

"See what?"

"Just get in there it is self explanatory." And he pointed at the blue box.

Vala eyed him for a moment then said. "Daniel it is just a box!"

"Yeah, I know but it was on all the texts. Trust me just go in!"

"Alright," Vala shrugged and ventured in. Daniel waited patiently and a moment later Vala was out walking around the box. "What the hell…?" She exclaimed and returned in again. She repeated this move a few times before the inevitable truth sunk in. "What the hell…how?"

"I have no answer for you!" Daniel shrugged too.

"Oh, I can't wait for Sam to try it!" Vala exclaimed with a smile and then ventured in.

Daniel followed and saw her climb the stairs. "Vala, where are you going?"

"Exploring Daniel," She replied and disappeared onto the next level.

"Leave her be." The Doctor said. "She's harmless."

"You wouldn't think so if you had met her the first time around."

"Oh, come on, Daniel, she only briefly took over your ship. Big deal!"

"I'll remind you of that when she takes off with this one." Daniel retorted.

"She's welcome to try!" The Doctor smiled big time.

"Daniel!" It was O'Neill's voice. Daniel promptly left the TARDIS and headed to meet him and Sam. They had just entered into the cave. "Ah there you are. What did you want to show us?"

O'Neill had come with Sam and Cameron. "This way!" And Daniel led the way. He stopped before the blue police box. "Get in!"

"Jackson," Cam said. "There won't be enough space for all of us in there."

"You'd surprised!" Daniel replied. "Just get in!"

"Alright," Cam shrugged and ventured in alone. He bolted out shortly after shaking head and walking around the box. "Jackson, what the hell is this?"

"It's a police box, Cam!" Daniel replied with a victorious smile.

"Yeah right!" Cam exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"What is?" O'Neill asked.

"Just get in, Jack, you'll find out!" Daniel encouraged.

* * *

><p>O'Neill shrugging got in and his jaw fell off. He closed eyes blinked and opened them again but the view had not changed. There was a huge room inside with a central column much like the one the Doctor had built in Eureka but bigger with strange controls standing on a glass floor with other wires and wirings below. There were stairs on both sides, the closest one to him and on the farthest end opposite him. There were a few corridors outlets too.<p>

He blinked again hard. Next to him, he saw Samantha blinking hard as well. She stayed only for a moment then ventured out probably to circle around this blue wooden box and then came back in.

"Astounding piece of technology," She said. "They have somehow managed to apply the M theory of dimensionality without the ill effects of compressing matter."

"Ah, what?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Ah, the M theory of dimensionality, it is possible to shift atoms from our dimension into another and thus compress the size of an object without it losing integrity. The effect of compressing produces heat and could in theory reduce the size of anything around alongside the object you're making smaller."

"Right," O'Neill nodded but then asked. "What?"

"It is the ability to make you smaller without affecting your integrity. In simpler words we could you smaller sir but everything within would be proportionate to your size though you couldn't breathe normal molecules of air because they would be too big for your organism to handle."

"Right, I'd be a miniature."

"Yes, essentially,"

"Why did not say so?" And he eyed her the way he usually did when she engaged into too much scientific babble.

"But it is amazing." Sam continued. "They have managed to do it without any of the usual hiccups."

"The TARDIS is an eleven dimensional object, Colonel Carter." The Doctor shed some light.

"What?" Sam exclaimed processing the given hint. And then it hit her. The ship existed in parallel in eleven other dimensions thus explaining the perfect compression.

"It is called TARDIS." The Doctor came to her thought processing's aid. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Of course," Sam exclaimed.

"Of course, what?" Cam asked.

"The ship exists in eleven parallel dimensions at the same time but not only in space but also time itself. And they somehow converge here thus maintain the illusion that it is bigger on the inside than the outside while all its parts occupy the same space in different dimensions. This is brilliant engineering."

"What?" O'Neill exclaimed again not understanding a word.

"Um," Sam sighed. "Imagine the size of Atlantis fitting inside the briefing room."

"That's hard to imagine!"

"Not really," Sam countered. "All parts of Atlantis separately exist in other dimensions occupying the same space which would be the briefing room as it is the place where they converge."

"Still not getting it!"

"Alright, you remember the time when in the SGC there were numerous SG1 teams. It was because the black hole had been redirected and fused to converge on our reality thus every team was coming through the same gate. These gates however exist in parallel of another one but on the same spot."

"Ah!" O'Neill exclaimed. This example made a bit more sense though it was still mightily confusing.

"Are you saying we exist now in several dimension while still being in this one?" Cam asked to clarify.

"Something like that,"

"Right," Cam said and looking at O'Neill rolled his eyes. "What is it with scientists and something and theoretically?"

"I wish I knew!" O'Neill replied shrugging.

"Well then we are all gathered." The Doctor interrupted. "The TARDIS is going to take us where we need to be."

"And that is?"

"Back on the planet, where the Asphegue will be. Now before we go I have to prepare you for one of the most dangerous creatures I have come across. They are called the Silence."

"The Silence, seriously?" O'Neill asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, they are dangerous, General." Amy said. "They have the nasty habit of editing themselves out of your memory."

"Come again?"

"The Silences are extraordinary." The Doctor said. "Their natural defense is so. They have the ability to erase themselves from the memory of those around them when you look away."

"So," Sam reasoned. "You look at them and see them and then you look away and it is as though you have never seen them. Is that right?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, wow, that is um, one hell of a defensive mechanism."

"You'd be surprised. They have been on Earth for a long time but only here and almost everywhere."

"They have invaded Earth?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, no, they have manipulated it. The invasion was over thousands of years ago. It is difficult to speak of invasion when you can't remember." Amy explained.

"Right,"

"So how do we deal with them?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I'll show you!" The Doctor said and explained the procedure to deal with the ominous Silence. "Now that this is done it is time you learnt what I need of you. The Asphegue is a very ancient creature. Its flames never let them touch you,"

"Why not?"

"Whatever is touched by its flames is as though it has never existed hence do not let them touch you." The Doctor elaborated. "Your task will be very simply. You have to keep the Asphegue off balance. Now, this is not something easily achievable as the Silence no doubt will try to stop you but you must try."

"So what do we shoot it?" Cam asked.

"No, you will use flares. Bullets will not affect it."

"Are you sure?"

"What is it with Americans and shooting?" The Doctor asked rolling eyes while moving around the consoles.

O'Neill shrugged. "Well, you have your share of trigger happy buddies."

"True," The Doctor nodded with an approving smile. He certainly had his fair share of those – Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith and Rose's Mum and Dad, and of course last but not least River. Ah, those were the times. It brought a smile to him but that was also the past.

When everything was ready, the Doctor activated the console and the TARDIS was away with its usual vroom sound and shaking. His guests had to find their balance in order to stay upright. Amy was having the time of her life though.

* * *

><p>After some time, the TARDIS landed on the hill overlooking the valley where the city of the Gem of Ayla used to be. The land there was still badly scorched. The Doctor had been right about one thing once anything had been touched by the flames of the Asphegue it was as though it had never existed even if it was before the time the Asphegue had arrived for the first time.<p>

The Asphegue had not arrived yet. There was still a day before it appears again. There on the hill, River and Rory had come to greet them. They had done all that the Doctor had asked of them. It was now only a matter of time before the game is at foot. The last steps he had to make on his own. He had to face the Asphegue alone.

They were of course going to protest but it was the way it had to be. The timeline had to be maintained. They would all remain in the TARDIS other than Jack, Cameron, Daniel and Sam. They had to attract the attention of the Asphegue long enough for him to speak the ancient words. But there was one hiccup there. He still could not remember them. He attributed that to the early stage. When the time came he would know them, he hoped.

Many of his memories were still at a fritz. He had thought that with the return of the TARDIS he would remember everything but that has not happened yet. Was it possible the Asphegue had erased some of them? Was it possible that a part of him will never come back? He will never be the same if it is the case. He would not be fully a time lord. And if so then the Silence would win.

He still wondered how this has happened to begin with. Could the Silence have sabotaged the reintegration process? But if so they had to be on the TARDIS and she would have caught a glimpse of them and alerted him. But then maybe he did not remember even if she did. It was very frustrating. He was the last of the time lords.

And then an uninvited thought came to him. It was part of the dream that woke him up this morning. It was that glimpse of orange and black. It bore something familiar and something he could not quite place. He had had this feeling for a very long time. In the past he had thought it was the Master but then the nagging feeling had continued to pursue him long after the Master had gone back into the Time War.

But whatever it was meant to happen it will. There was no point to dwell on what could be though that was what his people do anyway. He was the one that could see many possibilities of what can and of what would be. It was the way of the Gallifreyan Time Lords.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away from the planet, a crate seven feet high had materialized in front of a cottage. On the porch, a woman of incredible beauty stood. She half expected it was her Doctor coming to her again though she did fear this moment. It would mean he had recovered all of his memories. He would not be the same. But then something was wrong as the crate before her wasn't her Doctor's TARDIS. His was a blue box not an orange black crate.<p>

The crate creaked open and the strangest being came out of it. She was reminded of her Doctor but he was most certainly not him. It was a young man in a long black tuxedo with a white scarf, orange striped shirt with silver beads, black tie on orange balloons, white sneakers with orange ties, and a black bowler hat, again with orange stripes.

His smile was wilder and far more devious from that of her Doctor. His eyes twinkled like the night stars much like her Doctor. She knew at once he was a Time Lord. She knew he was trouble as he was very attractive.

His eyes scanned her from top to bottom and it brought an even wilder smile to his face but it was almost instantaneously replaced with deep sadness and regret. She did not like this at all it was never good when it begins like this.

"Hello!" He greeted. Even his voice was divine, soft and melodic.

"Hello!" She replied.

He reached her and took her hands into his. His eyes were locked into hers. She felt lighter at once then sensed she was drifting and her eyes closed. He lifted her and moved her inside the crate.

She opened her eyes and had to blink hard a lot of times. She had already been into the TARDIS but it was her Doctor's one. This TARDIS however was much different. It reminded her of space ship's bridge. Everything was so neat there was no chaos in there. And it was big, so big, and maybe even bigger than the Doctor's but just as perfectly disguised. Who would ever suspect to find such grandeur inside a harmless crate?

"I apologize for the way I brought you in." He said as he appeared from one of the walls.

"Who are you?" She asked though the question was really not necessary. She knew he was a Time Lord. Though her Doctor had told her he was the only one left.

"You already know the answer to that though I'm certain he still believes he is the only one left."

"Yes, he does."

"And that's the way it has to stay. He can never know about me."

"But why? He craves for his people. He mustn't be alone no one should."

"I know." He said softly. "But some things have their purpose. I have mine and he has his."

"Convenient,"

"Some things are indeed but others not so much." He said. "I imagine you know about the Time War."

"Yes, he told me of it though he doesn't remember everything."

"No, he doesn't. The reintegration did not work…"

"How do you know this?"

"I know because it was the only way to protect him."

"You did that?" She exclaimed shocked and outraged.

"Yes," He confirmed simply. "If he had remembered the proper way it would have meant his death. He would have rushed to a meeting with destiny without a second thought and he would have perished. He did not stand a chance against the Asphegue the first time and he would not have stood a chance the second had he rushed it. He had to do it gradually and that's when I stepped in."

"Why?"

"The Doctor has powerful enemies. The first time it did not work because he did not see the Silence. They upset his timing and he spoke too soon, and he lost the momentum. The damage the Asphegue has done is almost irreversible. The Asphegue is an abstract meant to protect the normal flow of time. And like everything else it has two sides – a dark side and a light side. The Doctor faced the dark side."

"You said almost irreversible?"

"Yes, almost," He whispered. "Sadly even the Asphegue is affected by the Silence. These foul creatures have caused much damage. But it is not too late to fix it. It never is."

"How?"

"For that I will need your help!"

"My help?"

"Yes," He replied his eyes still fixed in hers.

She was pensive wondering how she can help. But her Doctor needed her so she pushed all hesitation aside. "What can I do to help?"

The time lord smiled. "Excellent." He moved to the control console and the TARDIS came to life. The crate outside vanished with the familiar vroom sound.

* * *

><p>Back on the planet, the Doctor and his helpers were sitting together exchanging stories of past times. SG1 was with them too. They heard many and told many. It was an amazing night and it was taking everyone's minds away from the tomorrow's mission.<p>

At one point, O'Neill left the group. He missed his tall, dark friend Teal'c. He had been killed by the Lucian Alliance when Mitchell had bluffed. This reminded him why SG1 was here. They were here to set things right. And if it worked Teal'c will be among them again. O'Neill simply could not deal with the fact that he was not around.

But the SGC had been destroyed as well and the world had finally learnt of the terrible secret the governments had been protecting for the past fifteen years. Maybe the time had come for them to reveal the Stargate Program. It was one thing to do it behind everyone's backs when they thought they couldn't handle it. But O'Neill had the belief the world can handle the truth.

Maybe it was because there was no more danger present other than the Lucian Alliance as all the major players were gone – the Goa'uld, the ORI and the wraith. He clearly remembered the story of the ascended Samantha and Daniel though. The Ancients were still around and they were possibly going to interfere into their lower plane. He could still see the glory of the majestic city built by the descendants of SG1 and crew of Destiny. It overshadowed the Ancients completely.

"Ah, maybe," O'Neill whispered. Maybe the time was ripe. They had to do it eventually but it seemed better sooner rather than later.

"Sir?"

O'Neill turned around and faced Samantha. "Carter!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you just thinking."

The rest of SG1 soon joined him too. They couldn't stay away from each other for a long time. They were so far in the past but the important thing was that they were together. Their vision of the universe had been altered, changed forever. They have all seen other creatures, other aliens that were not so humanoid rather more alien. And tomorrow they were about to face another, the mother of all strangeness – an abstract, the mighty Asphegue.

"The past and present, huh?" Cameron noted.

"Present what?" O'Neill looked at him.

"SG1, sir,"

"Yeah, almost," O'Neill said reminding of who was missing and why they were doing it. "Speaking of which, Colonel, what did the Lucian want from you?"

"Oh, that," Cameron sighed. "Well, let's say she wants to secure her future as leader of the Lucian Alliance."

"The maneuvering would be very tricky, Cam." Sam said. "We basically have to avoid ourselves a great deal."

"Would someone explain it plainly?" O'Neill asked.

Cameron sighed and obliged. What Leila Terni wanted from them was complicated to say the least but she had been right too that SG1 was most knowledgeable of all that has transpired during that period of time.

"Aw, right," O'Neill said. "Carter, can it be done?"

"Possibly," Sam replied.

"Yeah, but I don't see why we should?" Daniel exclaimed. "I mean if the timeline is restored and all the bad things averted why we should help them."

"I imagine because it was meant to be." Cam said.

"We don't know that."

"Yeah, we don't. But who is to say it never happened that way anyway? Maybe it is the way the timeline was supposed to be."

"Cam, even if so, how would she know how it is supposed to be?"

"I don't know." Cam replied pensively. "But she seemed positively certain and no she wasn't making it up. I could see it in her eyes. She genuinely believed it is the way to be. I don't know how to explain it but I can feel it."

"Wouldn't that be of some misplaced attraction feelings?" Daniel asked.

"Very funny, and no," Cam snapped.

"Ouch defensive,"

"You would be too if talking to 'you know who' in that other timeline." Cam countered. He had hinted at the timeline Teal'c was holding on not telling them until recently when he did share what had occurred.

Daniel of course did not appreciate that hint as it was below the belt. Not that he ever imagined the possibility of ending falling for Vala but still. Vala on the other hand was now blushing and looking the other way making Cameron smile victoriously.

"Well then," O'Neill cleared his throat. "It is decided. Once this crazy Doctor fixes the main mess you'd proceed with Terni's demand."

"Yes, sir,"

"Good then goodnight,"

"Good night, sir,"

The next day, everyone woke up early. The Doctor made the final preparations before they left the planet only to reappear at the exact needed time.

* * *

><p>The Silence had appeared at the foot of the village. They were finally ready to release the Asphegue and with its help to rid the universe of the most dangerous creature ever – the Doctor. He had managed to evade them the first time around when the universe exploded and then the second time when he had to die at that lake in Utah. The Doctor had cheated at the latter but not this time. This time it will be different. There is no escape from the Asphegue.<p>

Of course the damn creature, this abstract was not easily controlled either. It had put a fight too but they were victorious in the end. It was a testament of their power. It was not easy to influence an abstract. They had to bring the entire order to do so but it has paid off. It was far more preferable than being exterminated by that vermin race, the human race. The Doctor had done much damage to them since 1969. But now it was the time to pay.

Up on the hill the TARDIS disappeared out of sight. At this time the mighty abstract the Asphegue ascended from its heavenly prison and landed gracefully before the Silence. Its powerful flames scorched again the ground. But the Silence noticed the lack of people and stood perplexed. Has the Asphegue already been here? For nothing survives its flames and once burnt disappears forever.

Nevertheless, the Asphegue continued his assault. Now the buildings started to disappear and ruins appeared in their stead. The Silence observed with satisfaction and waited for the time when the pesky time lord would arrive. It should be around now. And the Silence was not entirely wrong but the Doctor had been very clever about it this time around. He had landed the TARDIS but kept it cloaked. The door opened slightly ajar and SG1 was smuggled out. They used the flares to distract the abstract.

The Asphegue noticed them almost immediately and turned at them. What SG1 did not know was the effect this creature had on mortals and thus they froze in terror unable to move even a muscle. They did remember however what happens if its flames hit them and that only increased their terror. The Doctor realized his mistake almost immediately but it was too late to intervene now. He had to put the TARDIS behind the Asphegue as he needed the space.

Sam and Vala snapped out of the terror state and moved to a different position so to attract the Asphegue's attention away from their teammates. They fired the flares and the abstract turned to them. The Silence also noticed the uninvited guests and was positively getting angry. This interference was not part of their plan and was distracting the abstract thus the Silence changed position and ordered the Asphegue to ignore the little bugs. There will be a time to deal with them later on.

Sam and Vala promptly noticed a red flash on their hands and pressed it. It appeared they had their first encounter with these Silences creatures. It was really odd to hear their own voices whilst they did not remember recording the messages in the first place. Sam had truly believed neither Amy nor the Doctor regarding these foul creatures until now. She sought the sight of these things and spotted one close to the Asphegue.

"Vala," She called without losing it out of sight. "Ten o'clock!"

"What? It is not ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock!" Sam gestured and Vala understood this time. She looked in that direction and spotted it.

"Ugh, that's ugly." She commented and it happened to be true. The Silences were indeed not only foul creatures but very ugly.

* * *

><p>The Silence in question had noticed them already but it wasn't concerned. They would soon forget seeing it. But it had miscalculated the Doctor's gift. Vala had picked up her gun and shot the Silence dead. They had given the order of their own execution since the moon landing in nineteen sixty nine.<p>

Another Silence had appeared near the Asphegue and resumed giving it orders. This time it was Sam that shot it. Another one appeared almost immediately but then the rest of SG1 shot each of them that kept appearing. The Doctor's gift was turning to be one hell of a curse even in the past. Some of the other Silences changed strategy and ordered the Asphegue to get rid of the humans first.

The flames of the abstract scorched the ground where they used to be moments ago. SG1 had to run for their lives for these foul creatures had began targeting them with the resident monstrosity and were hoping that the Doctor will soon make his appearances as outrunning this thing has proven very difficult.

The Doctor had indeed welcomed the distraction SG1 was creating and the TARDIS materialized soon enough. He exited the TARDIS with his faithful sonic screwdriver in hand and directed it at the Asphegue. The latter noticed the presence of the annoying device and promptly turned at the new threat source.

"Hello! The Doctor will see you now! Geronimo!"

The Doctor suddenly stopped. Part of the dream had become reality though not fully. He did say that the last time and the true memory resurfaced. He suddenly realized that most of his dream was an actual dream that his mind has made to protect him of the truth. But this one was real.

The Asphegue shook the grounds and he was pinned to the ground. His body ached of the impact. His screwdriver had flown away. At this very moment, Amy and River were standing before him with open hands as though to protect him of the Asphegue's flames which was incredibly foolish.

"Get away!" The Doctor said with some difficulty and pain. But the two did not budge even one centimeter and he realized with delay that they could not. They had frozen in terror such was the effect of the Asphegue.

The Asphegue's fire reaffirmed. Its wings deployed and terrible wind swept through the grounds throwing the two protecting the Doctor away. This was the end, his end. It was inevitable and the Silence behind the abstract could almost taste victory. The Asphegue projected its powerful flames at the Doctor's position. The Doctor closed his eyes and expected the inevitable erasure from time itself.

But though the flames reached him and engulfed him he did not burn. On the contrary the sensation was oddly familiar and warm. It got even weirder when he distinctly heard a familiar voice. It was her voice. It was the voice of the woman he had been with, the woman who pushed him to find himself. It was indeed very odd.

And then the Silence, SG1 and the Doctor heard it – another voice in the air. The Doctor looked up through the dark flames and saw it again the glimpse of white hair and blue eyes, and his heart jumped into his throat. It was Albert Einstein. He was standing just around the corner enunciating the words of Old slowly and cautiously but with adamant determination he had not seen in the good doctor ever.

The Silence creature's facial expression depicted an exclamation mark. It was witnessing the impossible. The Silence had moved out of sight and of memory or so it thought. But the blue eyes found it again which earned another exclamation look. It was once more witnessing the impossible. No creature in the whole of creation has ever managed to overcome their natural defense, the ability to edit oneself from the memories of other creatures. The blue eyes were saying it loud and clear – I can see. I remember you! It was not possible.

Another thing caught the interest of the Silence. It was another voice. It was way more powerful, full of life and authority, and subtlety. It was soft and melodic but its force commanded power unlike any other. The Asphegue had caught it too and was retreating. The Silence creature sought it and found it. It was oddly dressed too – orange and black. But this was not to be the end. The Silence reaffirmed their control over the Asphegue.

* * *

><p>Its flames were not directed at this intruder. The flames had almost reached him when the impossible happened. Another figure moved before the intruder. It was a woman of incredible beauty, unnatural beauty.<p>

"It is your time," The intruder said to her. She looked at him and finally remembered who she was.

"Time lords," This was all she whispered so only the one before her could hear her but she was grateful to be reunited with her other part. The Asphegue before the others was the dark side and she was the light. She had her doubts when he asked her to come along. When he started in his cryptic way to tell her what to do she had a flash of past times and now she remembered it all.

The untimely interruption of the words of Old had created the instability that had shattered the flow but not only was the flow affected. The Asphegue was affected as well and it separated in two parts. And by thus it also scattered the memory of the time lord inside the endless maze – time itself.

It was unfair though. She had had such wonderful time with the time lord named the Doctor that it was hard to give it all up. But balance had to be restored as the other time lord had said. Sadly we can't have everything.

* * *

><p>And then a sudden sound that reminded of a trumpet and a flute filled the air. The Doctor bent in two. He felt as though his head was going to explode. But his entire body was covered in yellow orange light made of tiny particles.<p>

"It is time to be whole again, my lord Doctor." The other time lord whispered in the air. "Soon we shall meet again on the fields of Trenzalore."

The yellow orange light excited and with a pulse disappeared. The Doctor stood up. The light in his eyes had returned and he remembered now everything. The damn Silence had interrupted the words of Old and created the disruption. His eyes sought the woman and understood who and what she was.

It was not fair, the Doctor thought. This woman was perfect for him in every aspect more perfect than even River. The air brought a voice, a hushed voice he could not quite recognize but which said: 'There is a price to be paid – Bye, bye Pond. Soon it shall come to pass and there is nothing you can do but move forwards. Do not fight it! Pain follows us everywhere."

The Doctor sought the source of this voice but found nothing. He only heard a familiar sound or so he thought – vroom, vroom. He looked around but noticed it was not his TARDIS that made it. But then a thought rushed to his mind – it wasn't possible. He was the only time lord left, the last of the Time Lords or was he.

* * *

><p>The woman was no more as the Silence observed. It had turned into the most impossible thing the Asphegue itself. It was not possible the Silence reasoned. The two parts collided and the Asphegue vanished. The scorched ground was scorched no more. It was green once more, freshly drizzled. The ruins were swiftly replaced by their original buildings full of life.<p>

The Silence could not believe it. The inhabitants were back and they saw them. The Silence cursed. Once more the Doctor had evaded justice and sadly the day of truth was fast approaching now. The day of the fields of Trenzalore was coming and the day the oldest question in the universe shall be answered – Doctor Who. Victory had been so close and yet so far away.

It wondered who the orange black dressed man was for it was he who upset the balance in favor of the Doctor. His knowledge outweighed theirs and that was impossible. They were the Sentinels of Time. No one knew more than them. But it did not have the time to ponder as SG1 and the rest of the people opened fire. Most of the Silence had to escape before they were wiped out.

"Doctor!" River exclaimed and jumped in his embrace. She had noticed the light returning in his eyes. He let her have her time before pulling away. His eyes were still fixed on where the beautiful woman had been moments ago. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," The Doctor replied with a whisper. Then he sobered up and returned to his usual amicable self. "Well then job well done, Carter."

"Thank you," Sam replied. "Not bad yourself, Time Lord."

"Ah, that's nothing,"

"So is everything back to normal?" O'Neill asked.

"More or less, yes,"

"More or less?"

"Well since the Asphegue had never hit this place, in the future the Lucian Alliance had never come to P4W and hence they had never had the reason to be there in the first place other than buying lovely trinkets and goods from the people of this planet, they had never had the chance to encounter and capture your team therefore the only thing remaining is still their plan to blow you up by overloading the gate with the help of the lovely lieutenant Samuels that you had recruited in the past. Does this answer your question?" The Doctor smiled wide at O'Neill's exclamation mark facial reaction.

"Yes, it does." Cam replied instead of the general.

"Does this mean Teal'c is alright too?" Daniel asked just to be sure.

"Daniel since none of the described events has taken place the answer is yes he is perfectly fine and in the base."

"So the only thing remaining is to fulfill Terni's wishes." Cam reasoned.

"Not it doesn't." Sam countered.

"Actually, yes it does." The Doctor said. "The timeline must be maintained. It has always happened. It has to be full circle."

"Well, I suppose you could drop us by and then back to the present." Cam suggested.

"Absolutely," The Doctor said and snapped his fingers. The door of the TARDIS opened and they ventured in. The Doctor suddenly remembered Albert. He rushed to where he had seen him last and found him asleep. He shook head and asked River to help him out. "Well then off we go!"

The TARDIS departed P4W-613 or as it was subsequently called the Gem of Asphegue never to return there again. The Doctor left SG1 to fulfill their end of the bargain with Commander Leila Terni and then returned them to their original time. He then left for Stormcage to deposit River and back to Wales to leave the Ponds.

* * *

><p>Back at the SGC, General O'Neill had lieutenant Samuels followed and when the time came she was caught in the act. A message had been subsequently delivered to Commander Terni and she did not like it at all. Once again the Tauri had spoiled their attack plans. But then again there was another part in the message that she took full advantage of and in the next few days it secured her absolute control over the Lucian Alliance.<p>

The Doctor left Albert at Eureka and then resumed his wandering around the universe but he had not forgotten the warning of the eerie voice – bye, bye Pond. He though wondered who it was for – River or Amy. He knew River's time was coming to an abrupt end. He was there after all in the library of silence. But he also knew only time will show what it is to be.

Back at the SGC, General O'Neill was contemplating on the future they had seen. Was it going to come true or not? Were the ascended Ancients going to interfere? Only time will tell if it is going to pass.

Daniel Jackson was having a similar contemplation but it was about a part of the text he had read. Once they returned he sought the sublevel and found it but there was no mention of a blue box or anything else. But there was only one paragraph - 'two were they from the eternal tower. One always running was and the other hidden among the distant stars on the Destiny looking after those who sleep.' So there was another time lord and he was on the Ancient vessel Destiny.

"When the time is right, greatness shall fall upon you, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked startled around but there was no one other than the fading voice repeating these words and the odd sound of vroom vroom.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked though he really did not expect an answer for the voice had faded away.

"Patronus Gallifrey," The voice replied nonetheless. "The genius of Rodney McKay is yet to come and so is the greatness of the human race as the fifth and greatest of all races, the descendants of the first ones – **the Time Lords of Gallifrey**."

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Saint Physician shall continue in "The genius of Rodney McKay'.**


End file.
